Of Green Eyes and Demon Claws
by Akai-Tiger
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a normal business man that has recently moved to a new house. He spends every day working while dealing with torment from his boss as well as co-workers. But one day he finds a cat that could possibly save him...Or break him. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone. Author-person here. This is an rp that I have been doing with someone who, in my opinion, is one of my most favorite rp partners. This particular one was the child of our ramblings about how we wanted to do an rp inspired by Halloween. We eventually ended up doing two Halloween ones. A zombieEnland one, then this demon one. This rp has been going on for about...hmm...5 months? (completely got way bigger than we originally meant it to be). Anyway, due to shit in my life it was put on hold. But because I wish to continue I decided to reread the rp. By editing it and putting it on here I not only wish to share the amazing that is my partner's rp skills, as well as also getting back into the actual mood of this rp so I can continue it with her. *coughs* Anyway...

WARNING: This is yaoi, and I MEAN IT. It also has what could be classified as guro in it (not sexual guro though), along with some things that might make someone of the more seriously religious persuasion to feel uncomfortable. I have warned you, so please don't read if you do not like. Also, if you see any mistakes please tell me. Thanks~

~Here we go~

* * *

><p>Rain cascaded down from the sky like a waterfall. The clouds above a dark grayish black, only occasinally broken by a flash of light and then rumbling thunder. The neighborhood was quiet and gloomy, everyone in their houses hiding from the weather outside. All except one little ball of dark greyish, wet fur on the curb. A few soft mournful mews came from the shivering lump. It moved a little, trying to find shelter under a mailbox although there was hardly any respite from the heavy downpour.<p>

Arthur was on his way home, bringing his umbrella up after getting out of the bus. The walk home wasn't very long after he was dropped off, and he was happy to be away from the office now. His boss and a few of his co-workers' lived hardly a block away but thankfully they would all be sleeping by now. They liked to make him work late even if he still had to get everything unpacked in his house and had plenty of other things to do besides work. As he got closer to his home, he thought he heard a soft meow and took a glance around. Spotting something moving under the mailbox, he approached out of curiosity. Kneeling down in front of it, he realised it was a cat and smiled slightly. "Who left you out here in the rain?" He asked, setting down his briefcase as he held out his hand for it.

The cat jumped a little at the sound of a man's voice before turning to look. A pair of sharp violet eyes locked with the Englishman's green. The orbs held intelligence that gave the impression that they were not looking at Arthur, but at his soul. "Mew." was all that was heard though as the cat slowly moved towards the human after having studied him closely. Its body was soaked, cold, and a little stiff. After a few slow movements it was rubbing its head against Arthur's hand, purring weakly.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Arthur asked, not seeing a collar on it. After petting its wet fur a bit, he carefully moved to pick up the cat. "Come with me, it will be alright." Making sure he wouldn't be attacked by it, he picked up his briefcase as well, managing to hold onto everything at once. Continuing toward his house, he had to work his way up the winding path on the hill. Once getting to the front door, he clumsily took out his keys and got inside. Closing his umbrella, he set it down on the couch along with his briefcase. Taking the cat to the kitchen, he grabbed a dish towel and started to dry it off.

The cat continued to purr the whole time. It gladly snuggled closer to the man's warmth as they moved up to the house. After getting inside the cat's purring got even louder, the rumbling sound verberating throughout its whole body. It looked around at the home, taking in every detail. The unpacked boxes, obvious signs of recently cleaned floors. It was obvious that the Brit had just recently moved into the home. While being dried the cats ears perked, hearing something in the depths of the house. When all the cat's fur was finally dry and fluffy again it butted its head against Arthur, still purring. It seemed to be smiling.

Arthur was thinking he found himself a new friend and happily began to pet the cat after drying it off. He didn't notice the sounds that the cat was able to hear, and was still perfectly happy with the house. "Do you have a name?" He asked, knowing well that it was stupid to expect an answer from a simple cat. Scratching it behind his ears, he picked it up again to head over to his room. He still had to get changed for bed since he had work early in the morning and had no time to really unpack anymore. Setting it down on the bed, he went over to his wardrobe and brought out a t-shirt that he only ever used for sleeping. Changing there in the bedroom, he neatly folded his clothes and put on the shirt. Keeping his underwear on, he just tossed the dirty and somewhat wet clothes into a hamper. Looking back to the cat, he had to wonder about it. Kneeling down next to the bed, Arthur reached out to pet it again. "I suppose it wouldn't be bad for me to keep a cat…" He said, talking to himself at first. "I'll make sure to get you a litter box tomorrow."

The feline continued to purr and give its ghost of a smile the whole time. It decided that it fairly liked this man, and, it would maybe accept him as it's master. But it had to test the man first. After repaying him for his kindness of course. The cat purred before nuzzling up against him, sharing its warmth with the human. It was already making plans in its mind, thinking of how to repay the man. Its ears twitched again as they caught another sound, seeming to come from the attic.

"I'll get food for you tomorrow as well. I have to go to bed and there's not much here to eat yet, so I hope you're not hungry. I'll find something to give you in the morning…" Arthur said, but then paused for a moment. Looking up toward the ceiling because he thought he heard something, he soon shook his head and passed it off. "This house is old, but it's nice." He said, mainly to himself. Laying down on the bed, he shut off the light and looked over to the cat.

With a flick of his tail the cat joined the Englishman. It would stay with the man till he fell asleep. The purring it gave out was rythmatic, almost like a lullaby. It nuzzled and pawed at Arthur a little before curling up against him. Ears still perked and listening to the barely audible sounds from above.

Arthur lightly ran his fingers through the cat's fur for a while. He was tired from the long day of work so it didn't take him long to fall asleep. There was nothing about the house that struck him to be odd, not yet anyway. The cat seemed perfectly normal as well, and he thought he would name it sometime. Going to work was something he hated because of the people there but he needed the money so he worked hard all the time and did his best to deal with it. During the night he shifted around, not enjoying his dreams about the office.

THe purring lullaby got softer as the human finally fell asleep. When it stopped completely is when the cat got up and padded off the bed, jumping down in a smooth motion. What landed on the floor was not four paws, but instead two feet. A tall shadowed figure stretched and glanced down at Arthur's sleeping face. THe man-like figure smiled before leaving the room. It set about unpacking the boxes that littered the house and organizing everything neat and in order. Ocassionally the 'man' paused and looked up at the ceiling, staring for up to 10 minutes or so at a time before just going back to what he was doing. It wasnt until the sun was just coming up over the herizon that everything was unpacked and fixed in the house. The storm clouds from the night before all seemed to have vanished, leaving the sky clear and the morning air crisp. The 'man' moved back up to Englands room. He jumped onto the bed, but only a cat landed. It moved up to the Englishmans side and curled up, purring as it fell into a light sleep.

An alarm didn't take long to go off in the morning and Arthur lazily moved an arm over to shut it off. Yawning, he forced himself up before he went back to sleep. When he noticed the cat there, he lightly petted it for a moment. Looking at the animal calmed him down even if he was going to need to rush in a few minutes. "I have to go to work…I hope you don't mind staying here." He said to it before getting off the bed. Finding nice clothing to wear, he got dressed and ready for the morning before heading downstairs. Pausing at the last step, he stared out at the room, jut now realising things had been unpacked and put away. Utterly confused, it took him a moment to realise he was going to be late if he just stood around. Shaking his head, he grabbed his things and rushed out of the house, not sure what had happened while he was asleep. He could only think about it until he returned home.

The cat mewled a little at the petting before watching England rush away. Then followed him down the stairs and watched him leave. Afterwards it stretched and yawned before changing again. The cat-turned-man smiled while moving over to a bookshelf. 'He' hadn't been paying much attention before while unpacking but now that it had time, he was going to learn about his master. Pulling down a photo album along with the few really worn books he set about seeing if this man was 'worthy' to be his master. If not...then Arthur might make a quick meal at the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had yet another hectic day at work, doing his best to avoid his boss and co-workers'. There was one in particular he could hardly avoid, the annoying frog Francis. Then his boss Scotland also loved to call him in just to bother the Englishman as well. Managing to get off earlier this time, Arthur went out to get cat food and a litter box. Returning home, he barely noticed Francis had gotten home, down the street, at the same time. Setting his things down, Arthur found a place to put the cat supplies he'd bought. He still found it strange that everything had been put away, but he did his best not to think too much about it. Right when he was finished getting food for the cat and setting the cat box somewhere, he went to the kitchen to find a snack for himself. Most of the time he would forget to eat and now he was really hungry.

When the englishman walked into the kitchen there was a pot of freshly made stew simmering on the burner. On the counter sat a very smug and pleased looking feline. It meowed when he walked in and its tail flicked. The cat had a paw on top of book that it had gone to get earlier that day. It wasnt a book Arthur would buy on his own normally. The cover was worn and the pages yellowed with age, yet it seemed to still be in good condition for how old it appeared. On the cover it read 'Ivan the Terrible' in big bold letters the color of fresh blood.

Arthur stopped in the kitchen, giving a look of confusion to the cat. "Were you….making stew?" He questioned, not quite knowing what to think. He had to be going insane if he thought a cat would be able to cook. Approaching the feline, he picked up the book it had its paw on. "Ivan the Terrible…" He read the title aloud for no real reason, not remembering having a book like that. "Where did you get this?" Looking back at the cat, he had to wonder if someone was just trying to play a trick on him.

The cat purred, seeming to smile. It got up on its hind legs and pawed at the book. mewling. Its ears were perked and tail swishing. The two violet eyes seem to glow with mischief as they watched the human. It was obvious that the cat was alot smarter than the average housepet.

"Is there something you like about Ivan? I didn't think cats could read." Arthur said, opening the book to look through it. He knew it was silly of him to be talking to a cat like that, but he couldn't help himself. Sighing, he looked to the stew, thinking one of his co-workers was just messing with him. Though the stew looked very appetising, he wasn't sure he should eat it.

Purring happily as the man spoke, the cat gave what could only be agreed was a nod before pawing at the book again. The stew was delicious and had been made from what England had bought himself, so it was safe. With a meow the feline padded over to the stove, jumping near the pan. It looked from the stew to England, its expression saying, " Well? Are you going to eat or not?".

"You're a strange cat…" Arthur commented, not expecting it to understand what he was saying anyway. With the look it was giving him, he couldn't help but get a bowl of stew before going over to the couch to sit down. Setting the book next to him, he slowly started eating; having a weird feeling that something was completely off.

The cat seemed to smile again before following him. It jumped up and began pawing at the book while England ate. It's paw tapping over the name 'Ivan' on the cover over and over again in almost a rythm. The whole while the cat's eyes never left Arthur. It watched him eat and purred, but continued to tap the paw over the name.

Finishing eating, he glanced at the book to see why he kept hitting it with his paw. "Do you like the name Ivan?" He asked, not seeing why it would be hitting the same area over and over again. He had really liked the stew, but he wanted to know who had actually made it for him. There was definitely something wrong if his boxes had been unpacked on their own and suddenly food had shown up. He decided he'd ask some of his co-workers the next day.

Immedietly the cat meowed and stopped pawing the name. It nodded at England and purred. The expression in its eyes seem to say, 'Yes. You got it~'. A paw went up after a minute and it mewed, pawing the air. 'Ivan' seemed to be trying to tell Arthur that it was his name. In truth the cat was surprised the Englishman had figured it out so fast. Most humans that the cat had met all seemed slow and stupid.

"Ah, I can call you Ivan then." Arthur said, smiling at it a bit. He'd never seen a cat that could show him what its name was. "I know you didn't cook. Did anyone else come into the house today?" He asked, not seeing why he even would bother with that. Standing up, he took the bowl to the kitchen and cleaned up a bit. Why am I talking to a cat like this, he thought as he shook his head.

Ivan mewled happily, following the man. Sure he didnt see how the cat could cook but the feline knew that humans were slow to open up to strange things. Such silly creatures they were. He rubbed against Arthur's leg while meowing, eyes looking up at the blonde man with interest. He wondered how his 'master's'day had gone. Sure they hadnt done the proper ceremony for the Englishman to be his master, but that could wait for later. In Ivan's mind he had already claimed the Brit as his. Which was actually better for Arthur than if Ivan dubbed him unsuitable. If he had been unsuitable then...well. Ivan would have found another way to fill his hungry belly aside from cat food.

Arthur soon finished cleaning, being very good at it. Bending down, he picked up the cat at his legs. "I think I'll get a collar and a name tag for you tomorrow, Ivan. Someone might take you from me if you wander around without one." He said, wondering why he had never thought of getting cat before. This strange cat was doing very well in making his stress levels go down, and he quite enjoyed it. Hearing a knock at the door, he didn't set Ivan down before going over to it. Opening it to see Francis there, he inwardly cursed but politely greeted him and let him inside. He refused to lose his job just because he really hated some of the people, and he knew the Frenchman would find a way to get him fired if he didn't agree with him.

Ivan purred and rubbed his head against Arthur, excited about getting a collar. The more that his English master loved him, the more he could claim the man. When the door was knocked on his ears perked towards it. As the Frenchman appeared Ivan immedietly sensed the inner dislike his master was forcing himself to conceil. The big fluffy cat watched Francis, tail flicking slightly. Interesting...if this man bothered his master then he might need to be...disposed of. It wouldnt do for someone to bother his precious owner. The cat smiled at the Frenchmen, slitted eyes seeming to bore into Francis's very soul and innermost sanctuaries.

Arthur shut the door and moved to set the cat down on the couch. "I see you got yourself some company." Francis said not seeming to like the cat, "Too bad animals can't be as good of company as me, oui?" Moving over to the middle of the room, Arthur refused to sit down with the other man there. "What do you need?" He questioned, wanting to go straight about with business. "I thought I could come see you. You need a bit of attention after work, non?" The Frenchman smiled, "It's quite sad I didn't get to play with you as much today. Were you avoiding me?" The Frenchman got closer to Arthur, not seeming to care for the animal there. Francis disliked the look it gave him and was now ignoring it.

The cat wasnt particulary happy about being set down. He watched the two humans and as Francis talked his eyes slowly narrowed. Ivan had to control the urge to rip Francis's throat out. He could wait...but if the man got any closer to his master Ivan was going to hurt him. When it seemed like the French man was going to actually jump Arthur, Ivan finally pounced down and padded over, sitting between both of them before starting to meow loudly, REALLY loudly. It seemed the cat had very big lungs.

Arthur looked down at the cat, before moving down to try and pick it up again. Both were surprised at how loud the cat could be. "What is it Ivan? Are you hungry?" He asked, but didn't get to grab him before Francis got in his way. "Ignore that thing. Let's go up to your room." The Frenchman said, taking Arthur by the arm to get away from the annoying feline.

Said 'annoying' feline reacted instantly. In fact, his movements were so fast that before either human could blink Francis was bleeding from deep scratches in his arm. The scratches were already red and angry looking, as if infected. Ivan was purring though and giving France a warning look, although he seemed to still be smiling. The frenchman should consider himself lucky. Ivan spared him this time, but the man was already on the cat's blacklist. How dare he even THINK of touching Ivan's master in such a way?

"Ah- Ivan!" Arthur said, quickly picking him up since Francis had let go. "I'm sorry, I haven't had him for very long." Francis was cursing and had a hand over his bleeding arm. "You keep that stupid thing away from me." He said angrily before moving to storm out of the house. "The next time I come over that rabid animal had better be in a cage." Francis would get someone else to help him with the scratches because he didn't want to be around the cat unless it was in a cage.

The cat watched him leave, still purring and seeming very pleased with itself. After he was gone Ivan looked up at Arthur and mewed, casually licking the blood from its claws. He felt like Arthur was partly at fault for not fighting back against the frenchmen, but would forgive him. Arthur was human and therefore not perfect. But Ivan would change that. He would make sure his master became what his potential foretold. And whatever god is listening, help the poor souls that got in the way.

"Be more careful." Arthur said, "That man could make me lose the job I have, and I really need it." He couldn't stay angry at the cat for long, thinking it was far too cute for that. It had helped him out, but he couldn't have the feline hurting people. Happy he didn't have to deal with sexual harassment for now, Arthur went up to his room with the cat still in his arms.

Ivan's purring went down a little at that. He wouldnt let that man take away his master's job. So for now he would keep in his lust for killing. But after Arthur agrees to the contract it would be easy to make the Frenchman have an 'accident' or two. THe cat pawed at the Brit, mewling. He wondered if now was a good time to show himself to the human and finalize the contract or not.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, moving to sit down on the bed. He figured it wanted something from him because it kept pawing at him, but he didn't know what. Still he had to wondering why he kept talking to this cat as if it was human. He guessed that he was just lonely and found it comforting. "You did a good job protecting me, but you don't need to hurt him or anyone else again, okay?" He lightly petted the feline, letting out a quiet sigh.

Ivan growled a little before wriggling out of England's grip. It looked up at him huffily. "But he touched my master with his filthy hands. I could not just sit by and watched. He had to be punished,da?" Ivan replied, fur bristling.

Arthur blinked, taking a moment to register that the cat had just spoken to him. He knew the cat was different but he didn't think it would ever be able to speak. "I-Ivan…that…doesn't mean you can hurt him." He somehow managed an answer. "How…are you speaking?" For a moment he thought he was just going insane and hearing things, so he tried to pass it off as nothing.

Ivan smiled, actually fully smiled this time. And when a cat smiles it is something to look at. "Da. I am speaking. And it does not matter...he was planning on hurting you. So I just hurt him first~" purrs, rubbing against the confused Englishman. "As for how I am speaking...nyet you are not crazy~ I just am not a cat~...Not a normal one at least,da?"

Arthur stared at him, not taking his eyes away. "If you're not a normal cat...then what are you?" He asked, dropping the topic of what Francis had been doing for a moment. He still thought he was crazy, even if the cat had said he wasn't.

The cat made a strange sound, a mix between a cough and a purrish mew. It seemed he was laughing. "If you really want to know~" it said ominiously, before turning to pounce off the bed. In a fluid movement that took mere seconds to occur, the fluffy cat became a tall fair skinned man. The man turned to Arthur and smiled, tilting his head. But he wasnt an ordinary man. Two curved black horns emerged from around the sides of his head, a dark constrast to his pale blond hair that was almost white. Two dark demon-wing tattooes covered the upper part of his back and then the base of his spine bled into a long elegent black tail that ended in a spade like tip. The demon, for that was what he was, smiled down at Arthur, dressed only in his demonic attributes and his birthday suit. If Arthur would care to notice he was also very well hung.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. Here is chapter 3~ And also, thank you Mama Free ~~~ You are better at catching grammar mistakes than me. For that here is a cookie~ *hands cookie*

Also, Later on there will be some...graphic material. Not in this chapter, but later. I actually kinda forgot about it until just now. But when the time comes I am placing warning markers so that anyone who wishes to can skip over it. Anyway~ Thanks for reading. CONTINUE ON YOUR WAY GOOD SIR.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up at the beast before him, greatly confused but not seeming too afraid. He was just shocked that the cat he'd picked up was some kind of demon. "W-What are you...?" Arthur asked, "Who are you...?" He couldn't help but look over Ivan's features, moving to stand up afterwards. Stepping off to the side, he backed up as he waited for an answer.<p>

Ivan purred, moving closer to the human. "I am your cat~ My name is Ivan...Ivan Braginski~ I am a demon known by many names...but I believe you humans call my kind Bajangs~ Cute name,da?" was his reply. The demon's eyes were actually still the startling violet, but where it should have been white was instead a liquid charcoal black. And his nails were long and dark purple, curved into small claw points. "Do not run...I have decided to accept you as my master...that is..if you will have me~" he purred, voice and body both almost seductive.

Arthur had already backed against the wall, having not been able to go to the door. "A bajang…" He repeated, having briefly read about demons in one of his books. He remembered the name and thought about what the specific demons did. "Don't you have to make a contract with a human to have a master?" He questioned, trying to keep a safe distance away from the demon. He found it hard to take his eyes off of Ivan, now more interested in his appearance than surprised. "If…you're my cat…I…I don't want you to just leave." He continued, thinking he had finally made a friend only to find out that friend was a demon.

The demon smiled surprisingly gentle as it moved to loom over the Englishman's form. "Da. But we can choose those we would like to have as masters~ And I like you..." Ivan said, leaning down to give Arthur's cheek a lick. "I like being your cat and do not wish to leave...please say you will be my master...otherwise I will be dreadfully sad,da?" he purred, nuzzling down until his nose was pressed into the crook of Arthur's neck. Even if the man wasnt all that frightened the demon could still hear his heart pound and smell that delicious blood flowing under the other's pale skin. How he wished to bite into that neck, feeding as well as claiming the Englishman as his master and his alone for eternity~

Arthur's heart beat faster the closer the other got, and he was now nervous with the demon's face so close. "I…I'll do it." He said after thinking it over for a moment. This demon was definitely dangerous and he was afraid to get hurt, but Arthur was grateful that the other had scared off Francis and even bothered to cook for him. He could only guess that Ivan had unpacked all of his boxes as well. He didn't want to just kick him out, even if the human was somewhat afraid of Ivan. Putting his arms up, Arthur tried to get the other to step back. "But…you're not allowed to be like this is anyone comes over. And don't hurt my guests…" He said, even if they weren't really guests and anyone who came over would be likely to try and harass him.

Ivan gave a low rumbling growl of satisfaction, much like a gaint hunting cat purring. "I am so glad...I get such a cute little master,da?~" he cooed, smiling and showing a fang. He wasnt happy about what England said next though. "I will not show them my form...but if they hurt you I cannot gurrantee I will not retaliate...I do not like seeing my master threatened..." he grumbled a little before giggling slightly. "Now that you have agreed to be my master..." he grabbed Arthur's arm. "We need to finalize the contract.~" these word were said with obvious glee as he tossed the other onto the bed gently, before pouncing up and over him. Ivan growled, holding the Englishman's hand to his lips while a slightly rougher than normal togue slipped out to lap at the digits. "My master...before we start I need you to recite the incantation of binding~ What will bind me to you as your own demon familiar,da?" he purred, kissing Arthur's hand while his tail slithered against the human's thigh.

Even if the Englishman hated many people, he didn't want the demon to hurt them. But he wisely dropped that for now. Arthur had a slight blush on his face as he watched the other, thinking he should give Ivan clothes to wear for whenever he decided he didn't want to be a cat. Arthur let the demon have his hand, not moving from his place on the bed. "Just tell me…and I'll say it." He said, having to look away from the demon and his hand. Feeling the tail against his thigh, he shivered slightly but was keeping as calm as possible. There was no doubt that he was getting more nervous than before and he was doing his best to just go along with things.

The demon could feel Arthur's fear and nuzzled his hand gently. "Repeat after me then~ I, Arthur Kirkland...do accept the demon Ivan Braginski as mine familiar. He shall do my bidding and whims for as long as I am his master, until such time as the contract is lifted, forsaken, or broken. In payment I take on the task of feediing and placating the demon, otherwise the contract will be null and void. I take responsibility and will accept the consequences if I break the set rules..." Ivan offered, giving Arthur the first bit to say. He was already so excited that his tail couldnt keep still, moving to wrap around the Englishman's waist. Ivan was worried for a moment that his heart would fall out he was so excited, but luckily the worry was unneeded.

Arthur repeated him word for word, making sure he understood each thing he said. He didn't want to interrupt the contract so he would ask no questions about the things he didn't quite get. Briefly glancing down at the others tail, he quickly looked back at him for anything else he had to do. By no means did he ever want to anger this demon, but he figured he would be fine as long as he stuck to the contract. He was trying to calm down, but it wasn't working very well and he found that he was becoming a bit anxious even while being nervous.

Ivan was smiling. "I, Ivan Braginski, accept the contract and will serve my new master, Arthur, in whatever task he requires as long as I am properly fed and the contract is still in unbroken~" he purred, then paused. "Now you must feed me for the first time...I require blood and sometimes sex...I can be a very hungry demon...Let us get along my master~" he growls, kissing Arthur's hand again before looming over him, nose nuzzling againt the man's neck. Ivan also devoured souls and humans in general, but he would not be asking Arthur for that, because the consequence of breaking the coontract was that the Englishman' soul was forfiet to the demon. So either way, the demon would get fed.

Arthur wasn't going to protest, turning his head to the side to give Ivan better access to his neck that the other seemed to like so much. "I won't break the contract…do whatever you need." He said, though he seemed a bit more afraid now. Shutting his eyes, he hoped Ivan could be satisfied with cat food or whatever food he had in the fridge while the human was gone at work. It was definitely a bad idea to bring the demon anywhere with him unless he was in cat form, but he doubted he'd have the other leaving the house unless Ivan had something he wanted to do.

The demon was happy with this and let his fangs graze the other's neck, brushing teasingly over his jugular vien but not pressing hard enough to break skin. At the same time his tail slithered underneath his new master's clothes, the spade like tip brushing over the other's skin. "Mn...My new master smells so good,da?" he purred. Ivan wouldnt go too far though. He knew Arthur was scared. For now he would just take the blood. The other things could come later.

Arthur was starting to tremble and he wouldn't open his eyes. "Hurry and do it…" He said, just wanting to get the first time over with quickly. The blush on his face was getting deeper, and he wasn't sure about this. When he opened his eyes just to see if Ivan was going to do it, he caught sight of the door first and he could swear he saw someone standing there but then they were gone. Jumping because it had startled him, he clutched onto Ivan and only shut his eyes again. At the moment he wasn't thinking about what the person standing at the door was, just that someone else was there and had seen him under a naked demon.

Ivan would have known if another living being had entered the house. The demon's chest rumbled happily as Arthur clung to him and wasted no more time in sinking his fangs into the human's delicious neck. When the crimson liquid touched his tongue the demon moaned, sucking greedily. The bite wouldnt be painful for his master since Ivan could, if he wished to, secrete a poisen that made the pain feel like pleasure instead. Although he could aslo secrete a poisen that, when injected, made pain a hundred time WORSE. But he saved that for enemies...maybe the frenchman later on. ~

Arthur didn't let go, but he was starting to get weak at the feeling of pleasure. He had thought being bitten would hurt yet that didn't seem to be the case at all. Keeping his eyes shut, he had his head tilted to the side again as he found that he was able to stop thinking about things and just give in to it. Arthur then figured if Ivan wasn't going after the intruder than it was nothing to worry about.

After drinking his fill the demon pulled his fangs free, tongue then slipping out to lap at the wound, saliva making it close up and leave just a small, dark hicky-like bruise. The demon then moved against England's side, slipping into his cat form and curling up. He had a full belly after so long and it made him sleepy. He continued to purr while nuzzling against the human. His master had such delicious blood. Ivan had to force himself to stop drinking otherwise he might have hurt the Brit. But, although Arthur didnt know this, Ivan sucked out more than just blood. He also sucked out any stress or worry that was in the man. It was a way that the demon could make his master feel better. Although new worry and stress could come along. and he couldnt suck out anger, at least Ivan could help his master out slightly.

The newly appointed 'master' now lay still for quite a while, just staring up at the ceiling because he felt a relief he hadn't felt in so long. Soon turning toward the cat, he pulled Ivan close and just scratched at his ears a bit. He was more than ready to sleep as well, knowing he would probably have another long day at work. His boss only gave him the weekend off because he was supposed to, but sometimes he would make Arthur come in for a few hours anyway. There was a full day of work tomorrow so Arthur had no reason to think of the weekend quite yet anyway. More focused on sleep, he stayed relaxed and closed his eyes, not even bothering with the blankets.

The feline mewled a little in its sleep as his ears were scratched. It felt warm and comfortable and he glad to have such a good master. But in the morning Ivan was going to have to think how he would take care of his master's boss and coworker. He wasnt going to let them continue to torment his beloved Arthur. As the human and demon slept together another figure appeared in the room, watching them as they slept from the end of the bed. Soon it was gone though, a small gust of wind rumbling the sheets slightly as it departed. Soon the sounds of the attic stairs creaking could be heard, then...silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Number 4! Yaaaay *falls over*...Anyway. Still will probably be many mistakes. Also, if you catch me calling either Arthur- England, or Ivan-Russia, please pm me. I try to reread several times to catch that but its such a damned habit to break ya know? So thanks in advance...and...Enjoy? ;w;

A/N: Okay, Scotland's name is Scotland for two reasons. One, he was never given a definite human name. And Two...I just think it fits him really well. I know of a few people named after places so its not all that strange is it? ;w; Anyway..I just like it so..ignore my rambling. *corner*

8

* * *

><p>888<p>

88

8

Arthur didn't notice anything strange that went on after he had fallen asleep, though he did get cold. Clutching to the cat more, he woke up the next morning to the same alarm he always did. Slipping out of bed after rubbing his eyes, the human moved to get dressed. Making sure he looked presentable, as he always had to, Arthur started thinking of ways to avoid his boss and co-worker again. He still didn't want the demon to hurt them, even if they would deserve it.

Ivan felt the other's warm body leave the bed and shifted, eyes slowly blinking open. The cat then stood and stretched, yawning big with his tongue curling in his mouth before he sat up and set about sorting out his fur into a nice fluffy puff around his body. The demon watched England out of the corner of its eye, able to sense his worries better now that they had a contract. After a minute the cat jumped off the bed and moved towards Arthur's feet. "Master?...I hardly see you eat...it is not good,da? I trust you at least each lunch while at work..." he inquired, concern showing in his voice. If the human didn't eat properly is was bad for his health, and blood. The demonic being wouldn't allow his master to become ill.

Arthur finished getting dressed before looking down at the fluffy cat. Picking him up, he started out of the room to go downstairs. "I do eat lunch, when I have the time." He answered, setting him down on the couch and then picking up his bag. "I may be late. There's cat food or you can have whatever is in the fridge if you get hungry." Once again he had no time for breakfast, since he always rushed to work as fast as he could. His boss loved it when he was early, so he always tried to get there before he was supposed to.

The feline flicked its tail in silent annoyance while giving what was obviously a pout. "Does not sound good enough.." he grumbled. But to his master he nodded in appreciation for the food. "Thank you master. Have a nice day at work then,da?" was all he could say. Secretly though he was making a plan. After sucking Arthur's blood he had imprinted some of the man's memories. He now knew where and for how long Arthur worked normally and was thinking up a way to insure he ate a healthy meal. The cat started purring while its eyes gleamed with a mischievous light. Arthur had told him not to show his true form to others. Nothing had been said about his completely human form.

With a light pat to Ivan's head, Arthur then rushed off to work. He had to catch the bus and he checked the time to make sure he wouldn't be late for it. Getting to it on time, he arrived at work a bit early, as his boss liked it. Knowing this would probably be a long day, he did his best to avoid those he hated. By the time lunch came around, the Englishman knew he had too much work to go out and buy anything. Never having time to make his own lunch, he decided missing it again wasn't going to be bad. Continuing with his work, he had to rush up when called into his boss's office. Francis was watching him throughout the day, trying to pick out the right time to get him alone.

Ivan was frowning a bit to himself. Although cooking a meal of potatoes, chicken, and salad hadn't taken that long, he had found it troublesome to find clothes that would fit him. Finally he gave up and just used a spell to conjure up a pair of slacks, a sweater, and a soft scarf. The demon didn't like using such spells needlessly because, for the moment, he didn't want to scare Arthur by needing to eat more, although the magic made him get hungry faster. After changing and grabbing the boxed lunch the demon hopped onto a bus towards the Englishman's work. He hummed a little to himself along the way, enjoying how the bus was pretty empty. Once at the office building he reached into the memories he took from his master to find the right floor and place. Unfortunately he just glimpsed Arthur disappear into the bosses office as he stepped out onto the floor. Ivan frowned and went to stand by his human's cubicle to wait. He hid a little, hoping to surprise his human master.

Arthur came out of his boss's room with more work than he already had. Dropping the papers on his desk, he didn't even notice Ivan. It was everyone's lunch break, but once again he had far too many things to do. There was no way he could finish what he needed to if he went out to get something to eat. Sitting down to resume doing his work, trying to get everything finished that needed to be done quickly. His boss didn't give anyone else as much work, but he knew he had to do it anyway.

Suddenly there was a lunchbox placed onto the paper Arthur was looking at. Ivan then moved his hand to the human's chin, lifting his head up so that their eyes met. "You are very stressed...you should not try so hard to please if it will just break you...you are better than that, da?" he said, surprisingly gentle for a demon, although he looked completely human right now, aside from his taller than normal figure and startling violet eyes. "I brought you some lunch master~" he added, teasingly.

Arthur sat up straight upon seeing the lunch box and blinked when his head moved because of Ivan's hand. "I have to work hard; I don't want to lose my job." He answered, a soft blush spreading across his face. "You shouldn't be here…but…thank you for bringing me lunch." His boss saw him from his office and walked out, approaching them. "Who said ya could have guests here? Get 'im out of here." The redhead growled, seeming irritated. He shot a glance at the tall man, wanting him to go away.

Ivan gave a happy smile at how cute his human was before turning his gaze to the new person. A low rumbling could be heard in his chest but he just smiled and tilted his head. "I believe the company policy states that a person is allowed to bring an employee his lunch. Which I just did. If you like to argue this I can gladly take it up with the supervisors and lawyers~ I am certain they would be interested in how much work my Arthur is doing~" he purred out. Although only the boss had heard him. Ivan was fast and used a spell so that Arthur just heard him say 'I was bringing him lunch. I will leave now.' so that Arthur would not be suspicious. Ivan didn't like using such magic on his master but he felt it was necessary. With a small giggle and wave at the boss he then turned to give the overworking British man a peck on the cheek before waltzing out of the room.

The boss, Mr. Scotland, had not liked the way Ivan had spoken to him at all. "You'd better make sure that man doesn't speak to me like that ever again." He warned Arthur before returning to his nice office. Arthur was confused at that and was also a bit upset that Ivan had to leave. He felt safer with him around, but he knew he couldn't have him stay at work. Going back to what he was doing, Arthur somehow managed to finish up everything he had to, although it caused him to work late. As the Englishman went toward the exit, he checked the time to see when he'd be able to catch another bus. Before he got outside he was surprised by Francis, who pulled him into the bathroom….. Not only was Arthur now extremely late with getting home, he was exhausted by the time he got into his house. He was lucky not to have work the next day; for he'd been held back by the Frenchman until eleven, and it was nearly midnight as he moved to sit down on the couch.

Ivan had been getting edgy. He disliked how late it was getting and that Arthur was STILL not home. The man, currently turned cat, paced back and forth on the floor. He had eaten some of the cat food but was now just irritated. Where was Arthur? Where could the human possibly BE! It was practically illegal for someone to be kept this late for working when they were not an owner, manager, or supervisor. When the sound of footsteps finally reached his ears from the front walk the feline perked up before bounding off down the hall to wait at the front door, tail swishing. He could feel a strange pressure around his master, even through the door. It unsettled the demon and made his bare instincts rage. When Arthur opened the door and walked past the cat; Ivan was finally able to smell it. The scent of that horrid Frenchman. And it wasn't just on Arthur either, it was all over him! The demon bristled, following the human. Once Arthur sat down the cat leapt up onto his lap with a growl, paws shoving against his chest to pin him against the back of the couch. "What did that man DO?" he snarled, eyes turning like ice and having almost a red gleam to them.

Arthur focused his eyes on the angered cat, but wouldn't answer him at first. "It's fine, Ivan…" He said quietly, just moving his arms to hold onto the fluffy creature. "Calm down. There's no need to be angry..." He obviously didn't want to tell him anything, knowing the overprotective demon would do something to hurt the Frenchman. He was too exhausted to really want to fight with the cat, and his stomach growled lowly because he was hungry again. Pulling the cat against him, he just wanted to hold onto it, not have it yell at him.

The demon faltered before giving a small muffled mew sound, obviously a sigh. Ivan could sense his masters weariness and knew that getting angry at him was wrong. It wasn't like he enjoyed what happened. The demon could smell the shame and sadness on the man and knew he wanted the Frenchman to stop. "...You are tired,da? Would you like me to make dinner?" he finally asked, giving a few gentle licks to Arthur's cheek and chin. Humans could be so brittle. Ivan had to remind himself of this constantly.

Arthur nodded slightly but he refused to let go of the demon cat for a moment. He finally sighed quietly before just resting his head against the soft fur. Reluctantly letting go of him after a while, he just leant back, trying to get comfortable. Only then moving to lay down, he did his best not to fall asleep. Hopefully Francis or his boss wouldn't come to bother him at all. He already had work to do over the weekend, and he hated the thought of it.

The feline nuzzled Arthur as he laid down before jumping off the couch and heading towards the kitchen. He quickly changed into his humanoid demon form and set about making England some food. Ivan was careful not to make too much noise so his master could get plenty of rest. But the demon also couldn't help wanting to kill Francis and Arthur's boss Scotland. How dare they hurt him so? They would pay...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, need to mention this before someone gets upset. I know I am making Francis a bad guy here but honestly I love Francis. Normally I don't like him as a bad guy but in this rp it just fit so we went with it. Normally I believe France is adorable and love him to death. But here we needed evil so thats what happened. I'm sorry to anyone who has been, or might be, offended by that. But there it is. ANYWAYS. Here is chappy 5. Enjoy~?  
>OH AND BTW THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER SOOOOOO...*runs away*<p>

8

* * *

><p>888<p>

88

8

Arthur shifted, trying not to sleep. Eventually he had to sit up and head over to the kitchen. He knew how to keep himself awake so he hadn't yet bothered to sleep. The couch wasn't the best place to fall asleep either way. "Ivan…there was someone in here last night. They stood at my doorway but you didn't react." He said, yawning quietly.

Said demon was wearing just a pink apron, having not wanted to go get clothes. He smiled at his human. "Da. But do not worry. As long as we do not bother them they will not bother us~" he answered, giggling while flipping the grilled cheese he was making for Arthur.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Arthur asked, more than confused by that. He looked over to the food, getting more hungry than he was before. Shaking his head a bit, he tried to just focus on Ivan. If something was in his house he really didn't want it there.

Ivan moved the grilled sandwich to a plate that was stacked with a few others before turning off the burner. He then turned to Arthur while wiping his hands on the apron. "Well...I mean that they will not bother us. They lived here before you moved in, so it is technically their right to still live here...although...live is a bad way to put it,da? They are...how you humans say...ghosts...or spirits." the demon offered. He hoped his master wouldn't be upset about it. The ghosts weren't hurting anyone, although they seemed to dislike Francis almost as much as Ivan did.

"Ghosts...? They're in my house?" Arthur asked, seeming a bit afraid. He tried to distract himself with the grilled cheese that seemed to be finished. Not wanting to take it just yet, he looked back to Ivan to see if he was really finished with the food. Still not seeming happy about having ghosts, he just hoped they did nothing to scare him.

The fair-haired demon nodded. "Da. They are here...and go ahead. Eat. You need it,da? And as for the ghosts...they are friendly enough. They also seem to like you so that is good. As long as you do not try to kick them out or completely take over the attic then you will be fine I think...I am not sure how many there are. I have met two children. A boy and a girl, and then a man. I do not know if there are more though." Ivan then turned and slipped the apron off, leaving him in all his naked glory, tail swishing side to side smoothly.

"Oh…okay." Arthur said, moving to pick up the plate of cheesy goodness. When Ivan took off the apron, he blushed a bit. "I-I need to get you clothes…" He stated, seeming embarrassed seeing the other male like that. Quickly going over to the table, he sat down to start eating. Trying not to look back at him, he focused on his food.

The demon followed, moving after Arthur and then started to lean against his back. Ivan purred and nuzzled the top of his human's head, bare chest brushing the back of Arthur's head and neck. "You know...as a demon...I am able to use magic. If you ever wish for misfortune to befall your boss or that horrid Frenchman...then just say the word,da?" he said softly, nipping at Arthur's ear. "I will gladly do my master's bidding~"

Arthur stopped eating when feeling Ivan so close. He ended up blushing again and just stared down at the food that he was already almost finished with. "Misfortune? Does that mean you would kill them?" He questioned, "I told you I didn't want anyone killed…" He stayed still for a moment longer before finishing up his food and moving to stand up. Washing off the plate, he looked back to the demon, making eye contact with him.

Ivan kept a steady gaze with the human. "Nyet~ I would not kill them. Not if you do not wish it...but I can make them have a few 'accidents'. Example:...I could make sure that the fancy car that your boss drives ends up looking like it should be in a dump~ Or...I could ensure that the Frenchman would not be even THINKING about touching you, or anyone, for quite a while.,.." he giggled. Even if the bajang would rather just kill them and be done he could easily just torment them. "If all else fails...I can just give them nightmares~" he added, now moving over to Arthur. "But I will only do this is if my beloved master wishes it..." purring the words out, and upon reaching the human Ivan proceeded to pull him into his arms, nuzzling his smooth pale neck.

"I-I wouldn't mind that…" Arthur answered, leaning against him. Though this man was a demon, he felt like he could relax around him. "I don't have to work tomorrow…but you don't have to do anything to them yet." He continued, glancing down only to look quickly to the side. He really did need to get that demon clothes for whenever he wasn't in his cat form. Wanting to get his mind off of that subject, Arthur looked up at his 'pet' again. "Did the cat food help with your hunger?" He asked, actually very curious to know.

Ivan grinned. "Yay,da?~" he cooed, nuzzling and licking the man's cheek and chin."And da...it did help part of my hunger...but I am a little hungry for something else..." he then paused, leaning close to Arthur's ear to whisper lowly, voice seductive," I need to purge that bastards scent from you,da?~"

Arthur was at a lack of words for a moment, having not even realized he still had Francis's scent on him. He figured the demon could smell things much better than he could, but just hearing Ivan say that embarrassed the Brit. "That's not really necessary is it? Can't a shower do that…?" He asked, looking up at Ivan even if he was blushing again. His heart was beating quickly, which seemed to happen every time the demon got so close to him, but it didn't seem to be because he was afraid…

Ivan licked his lips. "Nyet...I want his scent gone." the demon growled, although it was more a purr. He then swept the human up bridal style and stalked to Arthur's room, obviously set in wanting to claim the man with his own scent. Ivan got to the room and tossed the Englishman gently on the bed before climbing over him, nuzzling and nipping at him here and there while moving up.

"I-Ivan…I'm no good at this, really…" Arthur said, having waited to speak until he was on the bed. He usually let Francis do what he wanted, but he wasn't experienced with it otherwise. Turning onto his side, he hid his face from the demon because all he could think about in this kind of situation was the Frenchman. "I don't know if I can satisfy you this way…" He said quietly, refusing to show him his red face.

The demon's chest rumbled happily. His master was so CUTE! "Nyet...It is not about you satisfying me...I am going to be satisfying you~ And by doing that...I feel good too,da?" he purred. Ivan then started to slowly strip the human of his clothes, and instead of jumping into sex: he instead just massaged Arthur's muscles as they were revealed, helping him relax and feel good, the tension releasing from the strained muscles. Ivan was very good at pleasing his masters~ And when he particularly liked a master then he went to extra lengths to make the human feel good…Although he normally didn't like his masters.

As Arthur's clothes were removed, traces of where Francis had kissed or bit him were clear against his pale skin. He was able to relax while his muscles were being massaged though, so he turned to face Ivan again. The blush on his face wasn't really going away, which only caused the shy Brit to glance down. This was slow and gentle compared to how Francis treated him, and it surprised him. Everything Ivan did was different from the Frenchman, but he thought part of that was also because he was a demon.

Finally all the clothes were off except Arthur's underwear. Ivan carefully pulled it down before nipping at kissing any spot he could find on the Englishman that the French bastard had left a mark. Ivan's tail slipped up to tease the human's lower stomach. Each movement was slow and steady, but deliberate to make Arthur enjoy it. He could sense his master's feelings and knew what he really liked and what he thought felt the best. After a while of basically just worshipping the human's body with his mouth and tail he pulled back a bit, licking his lips. "Hmm..How would master like it? I can use my mouth to pleasure you~ Or I can go all the way and take you...whatever my master is comfortable with~" he purred, tail swishing back and forth. Honestly he would love to flip Arthur over and pound him so hard he screamed but the demon was old enough to know when to control his demonic urges. He didn't want to hurt his master….Too much.

Arthur was obviously flustered, and he had put a hand over his mouth while he watched the demon. Meeting his eyes when the other paused, he was kind of surprised that he was being given a choice. Moving his hand away from his mouth a bit, it took him a moment to speak. "I…I'm fine with both…" He answered before he could stop himself. He really was just saying what was on his mind even if he hadn't meant to. Even if the human wanted Ivan to be close to him, he was still finding his mind going back to Francis.

The demon could feel where Arthur's thoughts were and growled a little before flipping the man over. He started sucking on his fingers to get the wet while building up some poison in his fangs. After pulling the fingers out with a wet pop he lifted the human's hips with his tail and slipped two inside, while at the same time moving to bite Arthur's neck. He didn't suck the other's blood though, saving that for later. For now he just injected the poison that would insure his master would only feel pleasure and no pain. After that was done he pulled the fangs free and lapped at the bite to close it, fingers thrusting in and stretching Arthur the whole while.

The Brit was surprised for a moment, not knowing what had set the demon off. Blushing a bit more, he held onto the bed sheets and shut his eyes. After he was bitten though Arthur was able to relax again even if he was unsure why. Thinking everything felt much nicer than he ever thought it could, his breathing became heavier as he started reacting to what Ivan was doing. His thoughts wavered from that of Francis for a moment, but they seemed to be returning to that man at random times if he wasn't entirely focused on what Ivan was doing.

Ivan growled again before using a third finger to stretch the human. He was being careful of his claws and the British man being so relaxed helped with the preparation. After a few minutes the demon finally pulled his fingers free and mounted his master. He held the human's hips to steady him. But Ivan didn't give Arthur much warning before thrusting inside. The demon wasn't small either. He was bigger than the average human and Ivan was going to show his master how much better he was than Francis, thoroughly.

Arthur jolted forward a bit in surprise, even if it didn't hurt. It really wasn't hard to tell how big he was, but somehow it just made him like it more. Making a quiet sound, he was already enjoying this more than he ever would with Francis. The Frenchman was really the only person he had done it with before so he hadn't been able to experience how it was with others either way. His boss loved to abuse him, but no sexual harassment had come about yet. Now Arthur's mind wasn't wavering as much anymore, and he found himself wanting Ivan to move.

Ivan grit his teeth, forcing himself to go slow and start thrusting just shallowly so Arthur's body could adjust properly. He didn't want to hurt Arthur, even if the human wouldn't feel the pain right now. After a few slow thrusts he started to pick up the pace however, losing control of his instincts as his master thought only of Ivan and not that French bastard. With a low snarl Ivan then leaned his chest against the other's back and went deeper, hands holding Arthur's hips while the demon's tail went about pleasuring Arthur from the front. It had been a while since Ivan was able to have sex, and the energy of pleasure coming off of Arthur was driving him a bit wild.

Said human didn't seem to mind since all he was feeling was pleasure from this. Keeping his eyes shut tightly either way, Arthur started making soft noises. The demon was good at what he was doing, and Arthur was losing his train of thought altogether. Quietly moaning Ivan's name, green eyes after the 'master' started getting used to it. The pleasure was taking over his body and Arthur didn't care what the demon did now, he just wanted more.

Those moans weren't helping Ivan's self-control. With a low demonic howl he started to go all out, making the bed move with how rough he was. Although he was lost in instinct Ivan was still able to think enough to continue pleasuring Arthur with his tail still, but after a moment the urge to claim the human was too strong and the demon bit into Arthur's neck, sucking the delicious blood while continuing to pound him into the mattress. It was a wonder the bed didn't break.

Arthur didn't take long to get louder, not knowing how to handle the intense feeling. The pleasure from getting his blood sucked and being pounded into at the same time was almost too much for him. His eyes shut again and he continued to let out loud moans. Now so far lost in the feeling, he had no will to think of anything else. Not being able to take it for long, he released his cum onto the mattress while nearly screaming out. Nothing hurt, but his body was trembling.

Ivan sucked harder at the blood when Arthur screamed, thrusting into him harder for a few more seconds before also cumming. The taste of pleasure in the human's blood was too much for him so he released before meaning too. Ivan shuddered a little before stilling. After a moment he pulled out, also releasing Arthur's neck and lapping at the wound. After a moment the wound closed. He had bit harder than normal so now there was a huge bruisish hickey on the Englishman's neck, as if someone had clapped a dull bear trap over the flesh. Take that Francis~ But that aside, Ivan hopped off the bed and went to grab a damp towel while his human recovered. When he returned the creature of darkness began cleaning his master gently. Ivan was a little worried he had hurt Arthur but on inspection he was glad to see that the most his human would endure would be some soreness in the morning. Apparently Arthur could really take a 'pounding.'

Arthur lay still on the bed after he had been released. Panting quietly, he glanced over to Ivan when the other started cleaning him off. Moving his arms around the taller male, he grabbed and pulled him close, not caring to be cleaned off all the way. He really just wanted to sleep now, being tired from working so hard and from what the demon had just done to him. "I'll get you a nice cat collar tomorrow, Ivan…" He said, already seeming to be slipping off to sleep.

Shocked, Ivan's eyes widened a little as he was pulled close. But what Arthur said made him smile big and happy. He snuggled against Arthur before changing, his now fluffy cat body curled up in the Englishman's arms. The demonic feline purred happily, fully sated and glad that his master was feeling better. It didn't take long for him to also sleep. He dreamed of killing French speaking frogs and Scottish foxes.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur snuggled with the cat, resting his head on its fur. Making an attempt to get under the covers a bit, he was soon sleeping as well. Only waking up when it was almost the afternoon. He yawned but didn't bother checking the time. For the first time in a long while nothing had bothered Arthur while he slept so the man was fairly happy. Rubbing his eyes, he had to force himself to sit up, shivering from a bit of soreness.

Ivan had also slept peacefully for the whole night himself, but woke a few hours prior to Arthur. The cat-demon had opted to just snuggle against his master, purring contentedly. He had gotten a good meal the night before and now just used the time to plot out what he would do to the humans that bothered his master. They would regret hurting his master with every fiber of their beings once Ivan was done. Occasionally a dark figure would peek into the room but the demon just ignored it, or flicked his tail at it. As long as the spirits didn't bother Arthur or himself, then he didn't see a need to dispose of them. Although it would be but a second to send them to hell or the eternal abyss if he so wished it. "Ah..." the cat mewed, noticing his Englishman stirring. He started purring loudly and pawed at Arthur. "Good morning master~"

The purring caught Arthur's attention and he glanced down at the cat, smiling as he caught sight of the fluffy ball curled at his side. "Good morning. Would you like to go with me to the pet store today?" He asked, remembering that he had planned on going to get Ivan a collar. Picking up the cat, Arthur started petting it since he didn't want to get off the bed just yet. He still hadn't noticed any of the ghosts again, but even if Ivan had assured him they wouldn't bother them Arthur was still afraid of having the spirits around. At the same time, he wondered about the ghosts in his home.

With a happy meow the demon nuzzled against Arthur, paws batting at and kneading against him. "Da Nyaa~" he cried happily. Having a collar meant that his master really liked him. The feline was very happy about it and purred while being pet. Although Ivan knew the ghosts were there, he wasn't sure why or how they got there. Such things did not interest a demon unless they had to do with serving their masters. Ivan's tail swished while he moved up to lick Arthur's cheek.

The Brit still seemed quite happy to have a cat, even if it was a demon one. "You can stay like this for now. They allow animals to go into the store." He said, carrying him along as he got off the bed, he went over to his wardrobe. Picking out something to wear, he set the cat down on the bed as he got dressed. "I'll stop someplace to get…lunch first and then we can go to the store." He said, wondering what kind of collar would fit the cat the best. As he finished up getting ready, he moved to go downstairs.

Ivan rolled over on his back while Arthur got ready, pawing at the air for a bit before his ears perked up and he realized the human had left the room. With a gasp he rolled off the bed and landed with a soft thump before bounding off after his master. He gave a loud NYA before pouncing down the stairs, landing on Arthur's back and clinging there while emitting hearts. Ivan's purrs so loud and strong that England could probably feel it through his whole body. ^J^

Arthur just laughed a bit and managed to get the cat in front of him again. He liked holding onto the big ball of fluff; it was able to comfort him quite a bit. "I don't have a car so it might take us a while." He mumbled while walking out of the house, locking the door behind him. "You don't mind, do you?" Still feeling safe with the demon around, he was just happy he could bring him out with him on the weekends.

With a nodded mew of confirmation Ivan just continued to purr while settling comfortably in his master's arms. "Da~ I like spending time with Arthur..." he replied softly, eyes half closed while he just enjoyed being held. It was a nice day outside and the cat knew it would continue to be nice. It didn't matter if they walked. If anyone tried to hurt them he would just eat them or rip them to pieces. Preferably eat them because it was such a waste of food to just kill them when he could devour their soul.

Arthur kissed the top of his cat's head, obviously holding an extreme fondness toward animals. He walked down the street, wondering where the closest fast food restaurant was. Walking toward the pet store first, he figured he'd be able to find one along the way. There weren't too many people around that were walking, so he was glad to continue on his way without a problem. Francis and his boss hadn't seen him go outside, which was good.

Ivan would have blushed a bit at the kiss if he had been in his humanoid form. The demon was not used to such affections from his masters. Yes petting and such occasionally but normally the humans were to wary and feared him. True, they had a right to be and were smart for it, but the demon found he rather liked this master's affectionate ways. Ivan purred and moved his head up to give Arthur's cheek a kiss back, although it was more of just a lick on his skin followed by a nudge of the cat's nose. The feline then settled down again. If they did run into either Francis or the Englishman's boss, the humans would find themselves in a very dangerous situation. Ivan still felt angry towards them and would gladly rip them to bloody bits and gore if he could.

Arthur couldn't fear the demon any longer since it made him feel protected more than anything else. It was so cute in the cat form as well, which made him briefly forget how dangerous he was. He was unusually accepting of things, ever since he was young and would speak to things that no one other than him ever saw. Not as experienced with ghosts, he still thought the aspect of them was more frightening than that of a demon. Getting to the shopping area with the pet store in it, he got lunch from a nearby hot dog cart. It wasn't often he got food like that, but he wasn't a picky eater. Finishing the food before going into the store, he looked around for the collars and the machine that could make the tags.

The cat continued to purr the whole while. He would have rathered Arthur eat something healthier than that hot dog but at least he was eating. After they got into the store Ivan mewed excitedly and squirmed around, paw reaching out to bat at a small bell hanging from a string. True he was a demon, but he had cattish instincts in his feline form. Sometimes even in his demonic form. Ivan wasn't human, so him acting strange or animalistic wasn't all that surprising. He also wasn't a danger to Arthur. Not only did the Englishman's blood taste delicious, but sex with him was also satisfying. And the human pet and scratched Ivan's ears just right. The demon was willing to serve Arthur for as long as the human wanted him to. Which for a demon, was rare. Normally when Ivan made a contract, he set out to make the human break it, or break the human's mind. He did this so he could devour his masters corrupted soul, which always tasted to delicious and left him feeling full for a long time. But this master was special. As a demon, Ivan was acting a little strange by not trying to win his masters soul, but just solely please him. He isn't the first demon to do that, but this is his first time acting in such a way, so even Ivan was surprised by the feelings he had for his human.

With a smile Arthur watched the feline, thinking he should get him a few toys as well, and maybe treats. "Don't wander away, okay?" He told Ivan while he set the fluffy ball of energy down. He needed his arms to get things for the demon, before going around and picking out various items before going to the collars. Picking out a violet collar that matched Ivan's eyes fairly well, he couldn't help but flick the small bell that was attached to it to make it ring. After picking the collar the human went over to the machine that made the tags. Arthur then picked out what tag he wanted, which happened to be in the shape of a heart, and he put Ivan's name on it along with his address and phone number. The tag was colored silver and it matched the bell that was already on the collar. Buying everything he needed, he called Ivan over since they were now ready to leave.

During all this Ivan had been mewling and running back and forth along the aisles, excited by all the smells and toys. He was a little sad to leave but ran to the human anyway. The demon rubbed against Arthur's legs, meowing and purring. He was excited to see what Arthur had gotten him. So excited that he ended up clawing his way up the man's body to cling to his chest while meowing at him. The demon couldn't talk since they were in public so he had to just meow.

Arthur held onto him with one arm after the cat climbed his way up. Unable to help but laugh a bit, he started walking back toward the house. "I want to wait until we get home before giving you anything." He said, knowing Ivan was excited about seeing what he got since it wasn't hard to tell. Starting back toward the house, he kept watch for anyone that was around just in case. Passing by his co-workers' houses after a while, he did his best to keep a low profile.

Ivan wasn't paying attention to his master's worry. Instead he was trying to get his head into one of the bags that the man held. The demon was mewing loudly while batting at the bags, making allot of noise actually.

"Ivan...cut it out." Arthur chuckled, trying to keep the cat away from the bag. "We have to get home first." He didn't want anyone, or rather, his boss or coworker to hear them passing by but the demon was making that a bit hard. Graced with the luck of seeing his boss getting out of his fancy car, Arthur started to walk faster, just wanting to get home before Scotland could see him. Unfortunalty his boss saw him anyway before the Englishman could get any closer to his house and called out for him, causing Arthur to stop in his tracks and turn around.

The demon couldn't really help it. His instincts telling him to get into the bag of goodies. Ivan only stopped and quieted when he heard someone call out for Arthur. The cat's ears perked and he blinked, now looking over at the horrid man that called himself Arthur's boss. Immediately a low growl started up deep in his throat.

Arthur glanced down at Ivan while his boss approached, trying to silence the threatening growl. "A cat...?" his boss asked, giving Ivan a look that said Scotland wouldn't mind killing the feline just to upset Arthur. "Ye have ta come in tomorrow fer a bit. Be there early." Mr. Scotland growled out before then just turned and walked back to his own house, able to wait for his chance to abuse Arthur at work. Arthur just nodded a bit before rushing to get into his house before something else happened, or Ivan tried to attack his employer.

Ivan had given Scotland a look similar to the one the human gave him, although his look said that he wouldn't mind killing the man to just, well...kill the man. The demon just didn't like him. Regardless of the fact that he tormented Arthur. Ivan knew he would dislike Mr. Scotland no matter what. After they were inside Ivan growled out his displeasure. "That man could use a good kick in the teeth,da? Maybe a few tosses down the stairs as well...and a good knife in the gut," his voice was filled with barely held anger and malice.

Arthur sighed and set the cat down along with the bag. "Forget about him." He said as he pulled Ivan's treats and toys out of the bag first. Setting them down, he brought out the collar. "Here you are." He said with a smile as he hooked it around his neck, careful not to get his fur stuck in it.

Purring now at just the sight of the toys and collar. To help his master he lifted his chin high so the collar fit better. Once it was on the feline mewed and took a few steps, smiling as he heard a faint tinkle sound from the bell. Encouraged he suddenly bounded away, running back and forth so that the bell kept ringing. This is so fun, he thought. "Thank you master~!" he meowed, skidding to a stop at the man's feet before nuzzling and rubbing against his legs.

The Englishman smiled as he watched him, kneeling down to pet him. "Now you can go outside when you want in this form. You might have done so already but no one can question you if they think you're just an outside cat." He said, picking up the cat again. He really loved to hold onto him, even if he wasn't the lightest cat.

Ivan snuggled into the man's arms, purring and mewing happily. "Nya! I can go out with master too! We can go to the park,da?" he chirped, obviously very happy. He wanted to make sure that Arthur got excursive as well as good food. His master worked too hard.

"Of course, but don't you think it's a bit strange to take a cat to the park?" Arthur asked, glad to see that Ivan liked it. Sitting down on the couch with him, he continued petting the demon's soft fur. Arthur didn't understand how a demon could be such a cute cat.

After a few moments on the couch Ivan squirmed before rolling over on his back, stretching out with his front paws partly folded and stretched out above his head, belly ripe for scratching and petting. The demon's tail swished while he purred. "Nyet~ I have seen it before...nyaa~ Why can people only take dogs and birds and such places? Cats like going places too~" he purred out, loving the attention.

The Brit chuckled while scratching his 'pet's' stomach, running his hand through the fur. "That's true… Just don't get into fights with the other animals." He warned, managing to keep a smile on his face. Hearing something walking around upstairs, Arthur paused for a moment and glanced toward the steps. Sighing once the sounds stopped, he laid down with the cat, wrapping his arms around him tightly for comfort while thinking about everything that had happened to him so far. 'Bloody hell.' Was all he could really think of to describe it. At least his life wasn't boring anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Herro~ And all you peoples. Okay so, this is actually part 2 of chapter 6. A few parts are just so long that I can't break them down really well. So anyway, sorry bout that. xP No real warnings here. Will probably put up another chapter or two before bed tonight. Maybe...maybe not~ :D

Anyway enjoy~

8

* * *

><p>88<p>

8

Ivan blinked and looked up at Arthur curiously. "Master?" he asked, a little worried. "Are you alright?" The cat nuzzled him and licked his cheek, wondering what was wrong. After a few minutes he smiled though. "Arthur...How about we go shopping for groceries? You are running out and if we go together you can tell me what you want me to cook for you from now on~ I can make you lunch as well,da?" It was a good idea, thought Ivan. He purred while licking Arthur more, hoping the human would agree.

Arthur hadn't answered his first question, but he didn't seem to mind the next one. "I can't take you into the grocery store when you look like a cat…" He pointed out, not loosening his grip on the fluff ball. "I wouldn't mind going to get things though…" Teasingly scratching the cat's lower back, he just watched it for a moment. Going outside could risk him getting spotted again, but he would go out anyway if it meant he didn't have to be in the house with the ghosts that never slept.

Ivan's eyes suddenly widened as his lower back was scratched. The cat mewled while arching its chest down, pushing its tail in the air to encourage England to keep scratching. Purring loudly while eyes slipped shut the demon showed every sign of purr bliss for a few moments before seeming to regain his senses. "Nyaa...nh..." he gasped a little, kneading the couch with his front paws. "I can..change into human form. It is not hard..." Man did England know how to scratch and pet him just right. It felt wonderful.

Arthur smiled a bit again at his reaction before moving to sit up. "Okay..." He said, scratching behind the cat's ears a bit while leaning down to kiss the top of his head again. Moving to stand up afterwards, he nearly fell over when he saw a shadow dart into the kitchen. He calmed himself down by thinking they weren't going to hurt him at all, but they still scared him.

The cat spent a moment stretching and kneading the couch cushion before yawning. With a flick of his tail he then jumped down to the floor, changing in a fluid movement. Seeing England stumble a bit he reached out a hand and grabbed him, pulling him close. Ivan had shifted into his fully human form so aside from the tattoos of wings still on his back he appeared fully human and normal. "Arthur? Are you alight?" his voice fully of worry. The demon could sense that his human was anxious and a little fearful.

Arthur glanced at him quickly, not having noticed he'd already turned into his human form. "I'm fine." He said, trying to assure him that he was. Lightly moving away from him, he started to head over to the door. It wasn't like the ghosts were doing anything to him, but he couldn't help his fear toward them. He used to find ghosts quite a lot when he was a child, and not all of the one's he found had been friendly.

Following after Arthur, Ivan couldn't help but know that his master wasn't fine. But he didn't press the issue. If something was bothering his master, the demon hoped that Arthur would eventually open up to him. What Arthur probably didn't notice was that, even though he was human, Ivan still wore the collar that the Englishman had just bought for him. It jingled as he walked. The demon still liked the sound and couldn't help smiling.

Arthur quietly headed to the closest grocery store, lost in thought as he walked. Wondering how long his boss would make him work the next day, he hoped it was only for a couple of hours. His boss couldn't keep him there the whole day, which he was grateful for. Trying to shift his thoughts to something else, he focused on what he should get from the store. Going over to the carts once he got the store, he pulled one out that he could use.

Ivan had followed Arthur, using a quick spell to make the clothes from before appear. He didn't like using the spell because it would make him need to feed again that night. The demon just pushed that thought aside and followed the human, smiling softly. People around them would blink and look around when they heard the bell on the demon's collar ring. Luckily it was muffled by his scarf so no one knew where it was coming from.

Arthur glanced back at Ivan, wondering if it was him that the ringing was coming from. "You wore your collar?" He questioned, making sure to keep his voice down. He had heard it while they were walking but he had been too lost in thought to ask. Rolling the cart around, he was still trying to think of what to buy. It wasn't often that he had much in his fridge and he was used to just eating microwave meals. He rarely had the time to cook for himself, but he was unknowingly horrible at it anyway.

Ivan grinned. "Da~ I like it. Arthur gave it to me so it is my treasure~" he giggled, moving to kiss the Englishman on the cheek. Ivan didn't care if they were in public or if anyone could see them. He enjoyed showing his affection. As for the food the demon already had a mental list and grabbed the edge of the cart to help steer it in the right direction.

"Ah-" Arthur easily blushed at that, "Be careful Ivan, people are watching…" He was embarrassed to show affection like that in public, no matter who he was with. Following him with the cart, he thought it was a good idea to just leave the shopping to him. The demon seemed to know exactly what he wanted to get already. All Arthur would have to do was pay for it.

Ivan hummed while picking out some vegetables and fruits. He then dragged the Brit over to the meat section and starting looking for the cheapest but best cuts. The demons great sense of smell helped him find the best foods for cooking and eating. After a while he paused and thought for a minute. "Arthur...since you are English do you like fish and chips?" he asked, having not thought of it before.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Arthur said, though he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten that particular meal. He usually would just make due with whatever was quick. Glancing down at the things already in the cart, he looked back at Ivan soon after. As he thought about it, he hardly had the time to even make himself tea anymore.

The demon grinned big before dragging Arthur off to get the supplies for fish and chips. It was while rounding the corner of an aisle that he ran into something. Ivan blinked and looked down at the softly swearing blonde man. Immediately his eyes turned to ice and a low rumble began in his chest. This was a man that, if he could, Ivan would rip his head off and gorge on his lifeblood right then and there. Luckily the demon could control his urges and bloodlust...to an extant.

Arthur wondered why Ivan had stopped and moved around the cart to see. Spotting Francis, he glanced up to Ivan and got in front of him, pushing him back a bit. "Don't give yourself away…" He said quietly, having taken note of the look in his eyes. Turning to apologize to Francis, he could tell the Frenchman was surprised. "Did you get a lover without telling me?" He asked, having spotted Ivan first during their lunch break when he'd brought Arthur food. Arthur was caught off guard by that question and didn't quite know what to say.

Ivan wasn't happy that Arthur got between the two of them and the rumbling in his chest got a little louder. He continued to smile though. "If by lover you mean that Arthur belongs to me. Then da~ I belong to him as well." the barely concealed bloodlust wanted desperately to get out. With a smirk Ivan pulled down his scarf JUST enough for Francis alone to see. "See? I belong to him~" he purred, smug. Ivan quickly rehid the collar so no one else in the store could come along and see it. Ivan then wrapped his arms around the Englishman's neck and nuzzled him, purring out. "I love my Arthur~" Yes he IS a possessive demon thank you very much.

Francis examined the two of them; finding that the man's eyes looked much like the cat's that he was scratched by. "Into the kinky stuff, hm?" The Frenchman said, unable to hide the fact that he was annoyed. "I hope Arthur has told you my relationship with him." All Arthur could do at the moment was stand there with a blush on his face. He was always embarrassed so easily that he was afraid he'd say something he'd regret just to get out of the situation.

The demon grinned, showing his teeth. It wasn't a happy smile though, it was more to show his fangs, much like a wild hunting cat would. And fangs he did have. It was one of the things his human form did not change, although as demon standards go Ivan had relatively small fangs. Ivan nuzzled Arthur again. "Ah. You mean the rape and sexual harassment? Da I know of it." he purred, voice icy. Without meaning to the temperature around them lowered, Ivan was slowly loosing the ability to control his bloodlust and the area around them was being affected by his demonic power. The grip he had on Arthur tightened a little, not enough to hurt, but to show that the human was HIS.

Francis shot the Englishman a glare since he had told him not to tell anyone that; even having come up with an elaborate story to be told. "It is not such horrible things. Arthur enjoys it." He said, looking back to Ivan. He couldn't help but notice something particularly scary about this man and he shivered because he was starting to get cold, though he thought it was just the store. Arthur continued to stay quiet but he turned to try and get Ivan to relax.

Ivan pulled Arthur to his chest and held him close, one hand petting his head. The more that Ivan lost control of his bloodlust the more his form changed. Without meaning to the demons eyes were flickering between their demonic counterparts and the human ones. But holding the Englishman seemed to calm him down enough for the temperature to return to normal and Ivan's appearance to stabilize. "You say he enjoys it...but has he begged you to stop before? Or maybe tried to avoid you at every opportunity?" the demons eyes narrowed slightly. "You should not touch what is not yours~ Unlike with you...I had Arthur screaming in pleasure last night~ All you can make him utter is forced sounds of pleasure that only pains him. Therein~ The difference, da? Now..we are shopping for dinner. Good day dear sweet rapist~" was the last thing Ivan purred before pulling Arthur and their cart away.

Francis stood there for a moment, wondering if he had been seeing things. He was no doubt outraged but he wasn't going to follow them. That man seemed dangerous and he didn't like it in the least. Arthur's face was red again as they walked away. "Did you have to tell him that?" He questioned, seeming more embarrassed than he had been before. He was relieved Ivan had been able to control himself, but he was worried about what Francis would do now.

The demon nodded. "Da. I did. Be happy that speak was all I did. If this had been anywhere else, and you had not ordered me to keep my form hidden...I would have ripped that man's throat out with my bare fangs and supped on his blood while he writhed in agony...nyet...that is too easy...I would have ripped his balls off one at a time, then that horrid meat stick he dares to call a dick,da?" Ivan was obviously still VERY much upset and angry at the Frenchman. To distract himself he just moved to get the things for fish and chips before pulling Arthur into the pet aisle. The demon pointed to a small can of wet cat food and gave Arthur a pleading look. Whenever he got angry food always made the giant of a man/demon feel better. This kind even tasted like salmon! He knew because he had been given it before by a kind old lady. In thanks Ivan had saved her grandson from being hit by a car. But in the process the car's driver got killed. Ivan had then eaten his soul. Ahh~ That had been a good day.

Arthur thought he was being a far too violent with just his thoughts, but he figured he should expect that from a possessive demon. "You're not supposed to kill him, Ivan…" He said quietly and just followed him to the aisle. Looking to the cat food, he just smiled a bit. This demon could be very scary but not if he was pointing to cat food like that. "I'll get it for you. How much do you want?" He asked, looking to see how much they had.

Ivan grinned happily, almost bouncing with joy. "Any is fine! Just that master is getting it for me makes me happy,da?" he exclaimed. The demon pulled the salmon flavor off the shelf before noticing another new flavor. A tuna flavored one! With a whine Ivan looked at each can, not able to choose between the two.

Arthur watched him for a moment, keeping a slight smile on his face. "You can have both." He said, taking them from him and setting them down in the cart. Getting a few more, he wondered if they needed anything else. Looking to Ivan, he was ready to follow him again.

The demon was ecstatic. He hugged Arthur tight before dragging him to get milk and tea leaves. From Arthur's memories he knew the man liked tea, but the demon hadn't found any in the house and assumed it was for the same reason Arthur hardly ate, just no time. Ivan would change that. After pausing to grab sugar and a few spices the duo then made their way to the check out line. Ivan was bouncing from foot to foot, excited about getting home and cooking for Arthur before tasting some of the food the Brit had gotten him. The incident with Francis all but forgotten by now.

Not having to wait for too long, everything was rung up and Arthur paid without much of a problem. Going to put the cart back, he pulled the bags out of it so they could head back to the house with them. He held out two for Ivan to hold since they were a bit heavy for him to hold them all. Francis had seen them walk out of the store and couldn't help but glare at the back of Ivan's head. There was someone in his way of fun now, and he hated it.

Ivan giggled taking the bags before moving close to Arthur's side. Even if he was in human form he couldn't help the purr that was making its way out. The demon was just too happy. "What would master like tonight? Fish and chips? Pot roast?" he asked, smiling. Being a demon, Ivan could sense the angry gaze on him but he just ignored it.

Arthur was fairly happy having him by his side while walking around. He was just upset he couldn't bring him to work with him. He would have a better chance avoiding abuse if he was around. "Fish and chips would be nice…" He said, kind of craving it now since he hadn't had it in so long. Tea sounded good as well, but he could make that by himself since they had bought some.

While walking home Ivan moved a little closet to Arthur, pretty much getting in his way almost while trying to nuzzle him. The demon was content and happy now. Once they got back home though he moved to put the groceries away.

Arthur helped him with the groceries, being much more relaxed now that they were back at the house, even if there were ghosts there. For now he had forgotten about them and was focused on food. Finding the tea, he got ready to make himself some. Remembering the cat toys and treats he had left in the living room, he went to get them first so he could put them away.

Ivan whistled a little while pulling out the things he need to cook. It wasn't long till the delicious aroma of cooking fish and chips began spreading throughout the house. The demon didn't take long to cook it, mostly due to the added help of demonic cooking fire. 3

Arthur put the toys and the treats in the kitchen before starting to make himself tea. He glanced over to Ivan's cooking, smiling a bit. It did look really good, and he knew the demon was capable of making great food. As the water for his tea heated up, he took out some of the wet cat food and got it ready for Ivan on a nice little plate.

The demon finished the food and got a plate to put it on. He then moved the dirty dishes over to the sink before taking the plate over to the table for Arthur. Once he set it down he noticed the cat food and immediately brightened up, letting out a happy sound before jumping at the Brit. Lucky for Arthur that he changed into his cat form in midair or the Englishman would have become a pancake. Ivan clung to Arthur's chest while mewling and nuzzling him happily. the collar around his neck jingling as he did so.

Arthur caught the cat, smiling at him again. Moving to grab the cat food, he brought it over to the table as well while holding onto him. Setting him down on the table, he pulled up a chair but then thought about his tea. Going over to see if it was finished, he poured himself some and went back to the table, sitting down this time. "Thank you, Ivan." He said, reaching over to pet the cat.

The cat purred loudly at the petting before moving to the small plate Arthur had made him. With a happy mew of pure bliss he dug in, ears twitching and tail swishing. It tasted delicious!

Arthur started eating as well, greatly enjoying it. Once he finished with everything, he went back over to the kitchen and cleaned up. Returning to the table for Ivan's plate, he started petting him again. "Did you like that?" He questioned, moving to pick him up along with the small plate.

Ivan was purring and licking the plate clean before sitting up, licking his mouth now. "DA!" was his reply before he flopped over onto his back, paws patting his belly. The feline then pulled his paws up and began rubbing them over his face and ears, grooming. It had been a while since he could just enjoy a meal then groom. It felt nice. His warm full belly also made him sleep and his grooming soon slowed before getting a bit sluggish then stopping altogether as his eyes fell closed and he drifted off into a cat nap.

Arthur made sure to clean off the small plate and left Ivan to his catnap. Going up to his room, he paused when he noticed the steps to the attic. For most of the time he was there, he had been ignoring it and never really checked to see what was in it. Getting curious, he went up and opened the old door with a bit of difficulty. Light shone in through a small window so he didn't need a light. Leaving the door open, he started to look around, finding old boxes there.

Ivan continued to sleep peacefully, his tail occasionally flicking. Up in the attic where Arthur was there was a stirring. Two pairs of eyes were peeking out from behind a big box at the Brit. They were floating in midair, watching him closely. Both pairs seemed young, as if children. After the Englishman began sorting through the boxes though they became more distinct, now two see through bodies were visible, one a young boy, the other a slightly older looking young girl, neither looked older than 10.

Arthur searched the boxes, finding that they were filled with mysterious things. He hadn't yet noticed those staring at him because he was too curious about the items. Trying to guess how old everything was, he kept looking through them. When he was done with something he would put it right back in the box it was in before. Clearing one of the boxes, he opened the one right next to it.

As he opened the box one of the children let out a giggle, before they both hide behind the box. Ivan, who was downstairs asleep still, stirred, eyes blinking open. The demon felt something amiss.

Arthur glanced up when hearing the distinct sound of giggling, spotting something behind the box. "Hello?" He spoke quietly, pausing with what he was doing. He had to guess that it was the children Ivan had told him about, and he just hoped he wasn't disturbing their things too much, if these boxes did in fact belong to them.

Another giggle was heard, although this time it was on the other side of the attic. The children hadn't had a playmate in so long, that they were lonely. Such a thing could be dangerous however. The next sound was behind the British man, two cold hands grabbing his arms while something touched his back. Another giggle sounded right behind his ear. "Lets play~" was all it said. Ivan shot up and stared at the ceiling before snarling and bounding up there. He needed to get to Arthur.

Arthur shivered a bit, but agreed to play with them. "What would you like to play?" He asked trying to sound like he was no afraid at all; not thinking anything was going wrong if they just wanted to play. His heart was beating quickly already, but he didn't think such small ghosts would try and hurt him.

The children both giggled that time. "Hide and seek." they answered in unison, pulling Arthur along towards the other end of the attic. Ivan ran up the attic stairs before skidding to a stop, eyes wide. "MASTER! Do not go with them!" he cried, looking at Arthur's spirit that the children held. The Brit's body lay where it had been by the boxes, making it appear as if the English man was just sleeping.

Arthur glanced back when hearing Ivan, having never realized he'd even left his body. He did stop, but he didn't understand what was wrong. "I was just going to play with them…" He said, looking a bit worried since Ivan had rushed in so fast. He didn't take long to spot his body there by the boxes and he slowly pulled away from the ghost children.

The demon jumped in front of Arthur's spirit and yowled, literally catching fire. Even in his cat form he was ferocious. "You will NOT touch my master!" he snarled. The demon was prepared to send the children to the abyss in his anger but a dark figure moving to shield them stopped him. It was the silent man that had been observing them lately. The demon paused, the flames around him dousing a little. "They may be lonely but that does not give them the right to steal another's life just to play!" he snarled, stomping a paw. With how fluffy Ivan was as a cat his fur looked rather impressive when it stood up on end. The man-like figure just nodded at him before pushing on the children. The kids had been frightened of Ivan but awed at being pushed away. "But..we wanted to play.." they complained sadly before vanishing one by one. The last one was the dark man and he nodded at Arthur as if in apology before also vanishing in a wisp of ethereal smoke. Only once they were done did the cat face back to Arthur. "Hurry. Get back to your body. If you are separated for long your heart will stop." he ordered, obviously still very angry. The flames hadn't gone out around him yet.

Having stayed off to the side, he watched the other ghosts, who were strangely solid in his eyes. Once they were gone he went back over to his body like Ivan had told him to, not quite sure how to get back inside of it. Just touching it was enough to suck him in, but it took a moment for everything to go back to normal. Once his spirit had settled back into his body, he blinked his eyes open, feeling a pain in his chest. Sitting up, he tried to figure out what had just happened. Staring at the floor for a moment, it was hard for him to think straight while he recovered.

The demon changed into his humanoid from before sweeping Arthur off the ground and carrying him from the attic. It was obvious that he was furious with his owner. Once downstairs he tossed Arthur onto his bed before pouncing on him, sniffing, licking, and occasionally prodding him to make sure his soul had successfully attacked itself back to his body. Then he listened to Arthur's heart, making certain that it was beating normally. After all that was done he sat back and gave Arthur a good strong glare.

Arthur watched him in confusion, not quite sure what he was doing. Sitting up once he was finished with that, he scooted back a bit to lean against the headboard. He was cold so he held onto one of his pillows as his eyes met Ivan's. "I'm sorry…I didn't know they would do that…" He said, knowing he was angry with him. "I was just curious about what was in the attic…" Looking down at the pillow he was holding, he shivered a bit again as he thought about the ghosts.

Ivan's glare softened slightly before vanishing all together. Humans were stupid by nature so he couldn't stay mad at Arthur for it. "Nyet...it is alright. Now you know how dangerous it can be though. I warned you before. They are harmless unless you bother them. The big one we saw is actually the most dangerous of them, but he is also the most harmless. The other ones listen to him. And he will not bother us. He likes you I can tell. But as for the children...it was not out of malice what they did..." he paused growling a bit while moving closer to the shivering human to give warmth. "Nyet...what they did was out of loneliness...not many humans are aware, but child spirits and those of mothers who died while pregnant are the most dangerous. The mothers often long for what they almost had, children, and thus will drag people they fancy into death to ease the pain. Children like the two here though...they do not have anyone to play with aside from the other ghosts...and you know how kids can be. They long to play and run with as many friends as possible. So you, coming into their attic, was like them seeing a new toy or friend. They just wanted to play...I know this...but I nearly destroyed them in anger because of what they nearly did to you,da? I am a demon...one of the only beings that can pull them away from their hold on this house, be it to send them to hell or banish them to the darkness..." Ivan paused again, moving to lick at Arthur's cheeks. "You were foolish to go up there without me...but it would not had mattered if you had not agreed to play with them. Most ghosts cannot harm you unless you give consent...only the really powerful ones can do such a thing against your will...I hope you learned a lesson Master."

Arthur looked back at him, letting go of the pillow to hold onto him. He patiently listened to him speak, heeding his words. "I won't do it again….I just thought they would like someone to play with." He said quietly, feeling sorry for the children. He had to wonder how they died at such a young age, and he was curious about the man as well. Thinking about one of the boxes, he didn't remember that he had put one of the smaller items in his pocket. "Do you know anything about them…?" He asked, thinking that he might get an explanation from him.

The demon paused, glancing down at Arthur before sighing. "Do you really wish to know?...I was able to talk with the children before...I do know how they died...but not even they are certain how the dark man got here...They just said that he has always been here..." he paused and watched Arthur, wondering if the man really wished to know. From experience the demon knew most did not like hearing gory tales out young ones. But from the look in those deep green eyes, Ivan already knew he would have to tell the tale.


	8. Chapter 8, part 1

Okay, this chapter is a part 1 thing. So it ends a bit strangely. Don't worry, Part 2 coming as soon as it takes me to edit it. Which shouldn't be long.

Enjoy and maybe review? ;w; You don't have to though.

8

* * *

><p>88<p>

8

"I want to know...I am living with them in my house after all." Arthur replied, keeping his bright green eyes on him. Hearing that about the silent man only made him more curious, though Arthur knew some of the items in the attic had to belong to the ghost. It made Arthur really want to go through everything up there, but he tried to ignore the urge for now.

With a sigh Ivan settled down and began to talk, pulling Arthur into his lap while he spoke, relating all that he had learned from the children. "Well, first we must go back to when this house was first built. There were not many other houses around. The closest I believe must have been at least a 20 minute walk away...but that aside. The children's names were John and Rachel. John was the younger brother, around the age of 7, while his elder sister Rachel, was around the age of 9. The house had been built by their father with his money from the war. It was a beautiful place that the children loved." Ivan paused here, nuzzling Arthur's soft hair before making a purring sound and licking the shell of his ear. The demon's tail wrapping around the human's thigh.

Arthur quietly listened to him, taking in everything that was said.. When Ivan stopped talking, Arthur couldn't help but shift a bit, glancing down at the other's tail. "Yes? What else?" He asked, obviously very curious about this subject. The Englishman really wanted to know what had happened to the ghost children. Ivan's actions did make him blush though, but he was still more focused on what the other was telling him.

Ivan continued on with the urging. "After the home was built the family moved in. For months they were happy and enjoying their new life...One day though, an old war friend of their father's came to stay with them...He seemed nice enough to the children and easily won their trust. His appearance wasn't bad either, a well groomed beard but with a few old war wounds that gave him a limp...Later on there was a day while the father and mother were away. They left the children with the man. He suggested they play hide and seek," Ivan paused again before continuing. "...He had John count first while going to hide with Rachel...But he did not hide. Instead the man waited till they were far enough to not alert the brother. It was then that he grabbed the daughter and dragged her back to the side of the house were their father had been doing some touching up on the home near the chimney...I do not know what he used but apparently he bound and gagged her before shoving her inside the half fixed wall. Then, by putting a piece of wood in the way, she was trapped.  
>After that the man hid like normal, as if nothing had happened. When the parents got home their son John told them that his sister was really good at hide and seek and still was missing. The man faked being worried and helped the family look...But it was nyet use. They did not find any trace of her. As a month passed and their search was still fruitless, the parents lost hope of finding her. And by then the wall had already been fixed fully, locking the man's secret within it.<br>Now it was the girls disappearance that set her mother into a fever of worry and despair. Finally after the woman took a turn for the worse their father could not handle it and ordered help to get her to the hospital...As they were leaving the son promised to find his sister for his mother. He did not understand that the girl was for sure already dead, being only a young child. So John looked a bit on his own after his parents left, but after a while he asked the man to help him reunite with his sister..." the demon went silent once more, chest rumbling while he nuzzled and licked England's cheek and neck.

Arthur just listened intently, thinking that was horrible. When Ivan stopped talking again, he ended up blushing a bit more because of the demon's actions. "Did the same thing happen to the brother…?" He asked, seeming upset for the children. Arthur couldn't imagine how the girl must have suffered as she died within the walls of her own home. The game of hide and seek the ghost children had wanted to play suddenly seemed much more dark, but Arthur didn't understand why they would want to play such a thing again. He could also never understand how murderers could do such horrible things to children, and it obviously distressed him even if Arthur wanted to hear more.

When the ghost children had related the tale to Ivan himself they had told it similar to how someone describes a storybook story. Which wasn't too surprising, since they WERE children after all, even being dead. So the demon just told it similar to how they had told him. He hoped that it wouldn't make Arthur too upset though. With a small sound Ivan just nibbled his master's ear gently before continuing.  
>"Not the same...but similar. You see, the house had been built near an old well. But the well had been boxed up before the house was built, for it was dangerous. Since it had remained undisturbed no one thought to look for the girl there, although they looked around it. It was there that the man suggested the boy look. The man made it sound as if Rachel had been like the girl in Alice in Wonderland, having gone down the hole to play while forgetting to come back up. The poor boy was naive and listened to the man, running to the well to look. When he got there he was surprised to see that the wood and stone closing it had been moved. Surely, this was were his sister was hiding, thought John. So he moved to the edge, calling down into the depths. '"I am seeking you sister."' he called. '"I have found you sister."' John said then, having heard the echo from deep in the well, thinking it was his sister calling back to him. And he was right...in a sense. For as he spoke the man came behind him and kicked him, sending the boy tumbling down the well. It was a small mercy that the child cracked his head on the way down, for he did not have to endure the pain of his own drowning. Once John was down the hole the man covered it up and returned to the house.<br>He waited till the father came home days later, distraught over how the fever had finally taken his wife. When the father returned his old friend laughed in his face, speaking of how everything had been taken from the father as it had been taken from him, telling of how the son was now gone as well, and that the daughter was for sure dead, admitting that he had killed her. For you see...the old friend had once loved a woman as well. She had a child. But the woman died while he was at war, and the child was killed by a stray bullet at a practice range for soldiers. '"You now know my pain."' he said, his face nothing like the father remembered. Here was a man filled with hate and anger for what the world had done to him, and jealous that the father had gotten all that was stolen from him. The children say it was very frightening to see. '"You shall suffer as I did. You have lost everything, the last being this house."' and he went for a match. The man planned on starting a fire, having thrown oil on the ground before the other got there. The father however, was overtaken by a bloodlust not unlike that of a demon. He lunged for his now ex-friend and wretched the matches from him. After a struggle they apparently ended up outside the home.  
>The children say that their father then strangled the man to death...and left. They do not know what happened to him. Only that people came and emptied the house not long after. The house was sold, and the children's bodies never found...They do not know where there father went or what became of him...and that is their tale. As for why they tried to play hide and seek with you...To them...it is how the man killed them and they became ghosts. Maybe they thought it was a good way to make you become their friend forever...All I know is that you resemble their father somewhat...So they are more attached to you than normal. You must be careful,da?" Ivan finished speaking, resting his head now against the crook of Arthur's neck.<p>

Arthur listened to the tale, glancing down as he imagined it. He had to remember that the world was in no sense fair and things like that would happen. Feeling a certain sadness now, he wondered if trying to talk to the children again would just end up badly. "I'll be careful…" He promised, "But I have you here." Arthur's mind then shifted to the thought of the other ghost there, the silent man. If possible, Arthur wanted to try talking with him sometime. Ghosts did interest him now, even if the Englishman feared them. Loosening his grip on Ivan a bit, Arthur leaned back slightly to look at him. "I'm sorry I interrupted your catnap…" He apologized, since he had wanted to let Ivan sleep for a bit. Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to go to bed after hearing a story like that, but it wasn't time for him to sleep anyway.

The Russian bajang just smiled while pulling Arthur into a kiss. "Da~ You have me...If you must speak to the ghosts only do it with me there. Unless it is the silent one...I do not believe he will harm you. There is something different about him. He is not evil...but not good either. It confuses me. That aside, I am glad you are safe. But now I must feed. Using my flames like that was not the wisest thing, and now I am hungry, da?" he purred, lifting the human's chin so Ivan could lick and nibble the other's neck. Ivan normally got to eat his fill of blood, meat, and souls but since becoming Arthur's familiar he had to hold back. It was taking its toll on the demon's strength.

"Okay…" Arthur agreed, really more curious about the silent man now. Keeping his head tilted up a bit, Arthur then wondered about Ivan's powers. He was slowly starting to get used to the fact that the demon ate very different things from what humans did. The bites didn't feel bad, so he was fine with it, even if they seemed to leave embarrassing marks. "Are you sure you're okay with my blood? Don't you need to eat more than that…?" He finally asked, not doubting that demons could probably eat a lot.

Ivan paused, his fangs hovering over Arthur's neck. After a moment he pulled away and violet orbs locked with clear green ones. "It is true...Eating just your blood is not enough to placate me. Right now I am at maybe a 10th of my normal strength as a demon. Not that your blood isn't delicious! It is, as is your body and sexual energies…" Just the thought made Ivan lick his lips. "But as a bajang demon I need more than just that to restore me fully..." Ivan frowned a little, not really wanting to go further. The demon was terrified that Arthur would become to fear him like his past masters had. No more petting or coddling. It would destroy the demon for those affections to stop.

"Why don't you go out and get what you need? You shouldn't let me stop you… Or do I have to be the one to feed you?" Arthur asked, still seeming perfectly fine with him. Arthur could understand if the demon needed more to eat than just his blood. Being fond of Ivan now, he wanted to be able to understand exactly what his demon needed. Said demon was still far stronger than any human he knew, even at a tenth of his strength, but Arthur had to wonder if Ivan felt hungry all the time.

Ivan winced a little before looking away, a hand unconsciously going to lay over his belly. "Da...I am very hungry. It is not so bad...But it can be a bit painful at times. And now that we have a contract...I...I do have to be fed by you. Whether it be you ordering me to feed or doing the work yourself then feeding me by hand. It is...complicated..." Ivan bit his lip, looking, shockingly enough, scared. "I do not want you to begin fearing and hating me...you are the first truly kind master I have had...I do not wish to lose that.."

Arthur smiled softly, hugging him while he continued to blush. "Ivan…I don't want you to be hungry all the time. I feel like I'm breaking the contract if you aren't satisfied." He pressed, looking at Ivan. "You can feed off of me and then go out whenever you need. I don't mind. But…only feed from those who have done horrible things, okay?" Arthur paused for a moment, trying to analyze what the other had said to him before. "I may be able to find you people to feed off of occasionally."

Ivan smiled at that, but it was a little strained. "Nyet...I do not think you understand Master...I just drink your blood. When I properly feed I do more than that..." he faltered, still scared that Arthur will hate what he is. It was strange, Ivan had never felt conflicted about his eating habits before now.

"You kill them, don't you?" Arthur asked, though he didn't actually know what Ivan did when it came to feeding off of others. The human just wanted Ivan to be able to feed properly without being held back by him. It didn't really matter to him how the demon fed, he just wanted him to not be hungry all the time.

Ivan nodded. "Da. Depending on how hungry I am. I can feed in three different ways. By blood, If I am feeding light...By flesh, if I am really hungry, and...if I am in real need of food and energy...By soul." he finished, looking away. Ivan didn't mention that he often ate people while they were still alive. It kept the meat fresher as well as the taste of fear and energy of life in them.

Arthur thought about that for a moment before shaking his head. "Is there any way you can do it without killing them?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Oh, never mind Ivan…Just go out and feed. I don't want you to be uncomfortable…" He seemed certain that he wanted him to go out and get something to eat, though that was just for now.

The demon paused before nuzzling Arthurs neck again. "I shall do as my master bids then...You want it to be a human that has commit grave sins,da?..."He pondered for a moment. "Can I eat your boss?" the demon finally asked, half-jokingly but half-serious as well, his tail wagging.

Arthur nodded to his first question, slowly letting go of him but then shook his head at the second one. "You can't eat my boss... He may abuse me, but he's not a murderer. Only go after those who have killed. I'll wait here for you." It was likely Arthur would be asleep by the time Ivan got back, but that didn't bother him, although Arthur was a bit nervous to be there by himself with the ghosts around, but Arthur also doubted they would bother him.


	9. Chapter 8, part 2

Hello~ Sorry it took so long to get this up. SEVERAL things happened that I won't go into but...just...yeah. My life can really suck sometimes. But that aside, here is part two of chapter 8.

WARNING: This chapter will have a bit of gorish happening in the first part. So anyone who want's to avoid that please skip down to the after the second line. I mean it. Although to me it is mild to others it might get gross. If you do skip just assume that Ivan ate his fill and leave it at that.

Thanks for the reviews btw. And I hope that if there is a mistake it isn't too bad. (My computer is being stupid so the spacing might be a little off in this chapter. Sorry! )

* * *

><p>The hungry demon finally nodded before kissing Arthur's lips. "I shall be back soon then." was all he said before vanishing in a wisp of smoke.<br>Since Ivan was now going to eat his fill he did not need to conserve his energy as much, which allowed him to use his magic and power freely. Ivan let himself appear in the city, although he was in cat form. It was easier to hunt by sniffing out the murderous and black hearted humans, making his feline nose the most useful. The cat then stuck said nose in the air, collar jingling while he began his search for an adequate meal. Ivan eventually found it in the back alley of a stripper bar. A public official was forcing an obviously underage dancer to have sex. Okay the man was all out brutally raping the poor girl. The official was slightly overweight and not easy to look at. He kept saying how she should stay quiet about this because his power was strong enough to hush any controversy.  
>Because of what was happening to Ivan's master involving Francis, the demon was more sensitive to rape at the moment than normal. While the foul human continued his deed the shape of a cat walked along the wall behind the man's own shadow, before the cat's shadow morphed into that of a winged beast that wasted no time in clawing out it's victim's side.<br>The young female dancer was put under a sleep spell while Ivan threw her assailant into a nearby wall. Ivan hungrily licked the blood from his claws and growled with satisfaction. Without hesitating the he pulled the now terrified official close before digging in. It was easy to throw out a silencer spell so no one outside a couple feet from them could hear the man's screams while Ivan gorged himself. Screams of agony always wet the Russian bajang's appetite just right. With a growl he ripped open the man's stomach and began munching his innards, enjoying every bite. He even waited till the man was half eaten inside before finally dealing the killing blow. Although it was a miracle the human hadn't died before then but either way it was no concern to Ivan. As the human died his body seemed to have a strange glow around it, a glow only certain beings could see. Ivan used the opportunity he had to capture the horrid human's glowing soul as it left his body. He then slurped it down with a loud gulp, the silvery white, spiritual residue clinging to his lips.  
>After eating the rest of the man that he wanted Ivan just used a quick spell to dispose of the body. He already felt so much stronger. The still alive soul in his belly squirmed and it made the Russian bajang smile, demon tail wagging. Yes, it had been awhile since Ivan could devour a soul ripely seasoned with pain, hate, and fear. Just the right spices. Although young and innocent souls were a nice snack too occasionally. Nothing like the sweetness of a child's soul to make him feel better on a bad day. Ah...but Ivan normally avoided eating children. It bothered him a little bit, in that aspect he was strange as a bajang. With the last of his food gone Ivan then set out to clean up the mess he had made, as well as take care of the injured girl. She was innocent and he would wipe her memory and body of the whole night, as thanks for leading the demon to such a delicious meal.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur laid down on the bed after his demon had disappeared. He listened to the house for a while, able to hear things up in the attic. Once again the Englishman was curious about the silent ghost there, but he wouldn't go back up in the attic while Ivan wasn't around. Checking the time, he eventually slipped off the bed and went downstairs. It was walking down the stairs that alerted Arthur to something in his pocket. It was then that he finally remembered the item taken from the attic. His nervousness kept Arthur from taking it out so with a sigh he just went about with making himself tea again. Arthur sat down on the couch to relax once the tea was finished. His relaxation time wasn't long however, as a knock on the door had him nearly dropping the cup.<br>Setting the cup down, Arthur went over to the door and opened it. Both his boss and Francis were there with a pile of work for him to do before he went to work the next day. Reluctantly letting them in, they set the papers down next to Arthur's tea. "Thes' are important." Scotland said gruffly, "If ye don't finish them, there might be some problems tomorrow."  
>Francis stayed silent but glanced around while the boss talked, looking for any sign of what he thought to be Arthur's boyfriend.<p>

The suspected 'boyfriend' had finished with the cleanup. He felt so full and sleepy now that a nap at home sounded wonderful. It really had been a while since he could eat enough to feel this satisfied. Two clawed fingers snapped and Ivan reappeared inside Arthur's bedroom with a small puff of smoke.

Ivan paused though when he saw that his human was missing. Frowning he finally sensed the others in the house. Not liking that at all, Ivan almost left the room in his natural form, then swore when he realized Arthur wouldn't be too happy with him if he did that. With a sigh the demon then changed into his feline form and padded down the stairs. As Ivan caught sight of Francis and Scotland he let out a loud MEOW of displeasure, collar jangling a bit while he jumped the last few steps before bounding over to his masters feet.

Arthur glanced away from the papers when hearing Ivan's meow. Scotland and Francis both recognized the cat, but neither of them really wanted it around. Picking up the demon, Arthur held Ivan in his arms. "I'll make sure to finish by tomorrow." Arthur then told them, once again masking the hate he held for both of them.  
>Francis went toward the door first, still thinking something was off about the cat.<br>"Good." Scotland replied, holding a frown while he blew smoke from his cigarette into the Englishman's face. "We'll be bac' tomorrow a' this time," the Scot finished. Francis actually said nothing and the two of them just walked out of the house, shutting the door a bit loudly as they left. Arthur had held in a cough caused by the smoke until the two were gone and then just moved to sit down on the couch.

Ivan hissed at the door after the two annoying humans left before looking at the work that had been given to his master. "Arthur?" he meowed, looking up at the man before pawing at him. The concern in the feline's voice was obvious.

The Englishman couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke but otherwise he was fine. "I'll have to finish this before tomorrow…" He replied softly, as if only talking to himself, though he was already getting tired. Shaking his head a bit, Arthur didn't bother to start the work yet and just held onto Ivan tightly. Petting the cat a bit again, it was more like Arthur was just rubbing the cat's back. He enjoyed the feeling of Ivan's fur and it comforted the sad human.

Ivan leaned into the petting, having figured out that by petting Ivan, his master seemed comforted. After a moment Ivan purred. "Master?...I am almost at full strength again...I found a good meal. I can help you get this work done in a short amount of time. You can then sleep!" he mewed, pawing at Arthur. The human looked so tired. Ivan wanted to help his master any way that he could.

With a cute cat on his lap the man couldn't help but chuckle a little. Arthur hugged Ivan tightly for a moment, enjoying just having the cat near him. "You'll really help me with it…?" He asked, not quite understanding how that would work. He didn't think the demon had any idea what Arthur was doing, but then he thought that demons probably knew everything humans did and then maybe more. Working so much really made Arthur stressed, and normally he would have to stay up all night doing so much paperwork.

The demon purred louder. "Da~ I can have you finished within the hour, actually earlier!...And even better than normal if you wish. We can surprise those bastard weasels in human skin by doing a good job, AND you showing up tomorrow well rested~" Ivan giggled at the idea, just imagining the two horrid human's expressions the next day.

"Okay." Arthur agreed, liking the sound of that. He let go of the demon and moved forward a bit to start on the paperwork. The work was like the usual stuff he got at his desk, but this time part of Francis's work seemed to be mixed into it. Looking back to Ivan, Arthur found himself still wondering how his 'pet' was supposed to help.

Said 'pet' purred before changing to his demonic form. With a light nip to his own hand Ivan let some blood flow before using it to write a small circle on the table the papers sat on. With a snap of his clawed fingers and a softly spoken incantation, everything seemed to freeze for a moment.  
>Ivan grinned at Arthur. "Now that time has stopped for us we can both work on the papers~" he smiled devilishly, before taking more than half the paper stack. The demon waved his hand and three pens appeared before he hovered his hands over the papers. Three papers flew from the pile and landed on the table before the pens began writing on their own. Ivan watched over his work while his tail wagged. Just the thought of how those bastards would gawk made him giggle and squirm with mischievous glee.<p>

Arthur watched for a moment, very surprised. After finally pulling his eyes away, he started working as well. He'd gotten quite quick with such paperwork, but he couldn't ever hope to work at the rate Ivan seemed to be going. Reading over a few things, Arthur had to constantly wonder why his boss enjoyed giving him a hard time and hardly ever did such things to others. Trying not to think too much about it, the Englishman kept working silently.

It wasn't long until Ivan was halfway through his stack of papers, humming a light tune to himself. These humans gave work that was like child splay. The fact that so much work had been given to one human though...That was wrong. Especially since that human was HIS human. Ivan growled a little before snapping his fingers again, making a cup of tea appear next to Arthur while a cup of warm milk appeared next to himself. Since he had gotten to actually eat a person's flesh and soul earlier his powers were at about 75% . So Ivan didn't have to worry about overusing them. Not at the moment at least.

Arthur glanced at the tea that appeared, picking it up to drink some before he just continued to work. He wasn't nearly halfway through with his own stack, but Arthur also wanted to make sure he did everything right. Keeping up with Ivan was already impossible so he kept going at his own pace. Not taking long to finish the tea, Arthur just focused on the task at hand.

With a satisfied growl Ivan finished his stack, using his hands to make the pile neat and tidy before stealing all but four papers from the Arthur's leftover pile. He made quick work of them, wanting his human to get plenty of sleep that night. Although the sight of Arthur working hard, a cute concentrating scowl on the human's face, made Ivan just want to kiss and bite the man all over. Sadly it needed to stop so Arthur could rest. "We are almost done,da? Just a little more~" the demon purred his encouragement, smiling at his master, all lustful thoughts hidden behind a smiling mask.

Arthur blinked, glancing at Ivan when the other took basically all of his pile. Ivan just worked way too fast, but Arthur went to finish the papers he had left anyway. Four papers didn't take him long at all and soon he sat up straight. "You did nearly all of it…" Arthur pointed out, leaning against Ivan. Even if his demon had stopped time, Arthur was still tired. Rubbing his eyes, a yawn escaped his lips, but Arthur knew he couldn't sleep yet since he still had to actually get ready for bed. There was also plenty of time for him to sleep, which the human was really happy about.

Ivan had all the papers stack themselves nicely with a quick snap of his fingers before placing a hand on the circle he had drawn earlier. Whispered words of a counter incantation echoed through the room and the circle vanished in a poof of red smoke, then everything seemed to return to normal. The clock showed it was only one minute after they had started! The demon then moved and picked his master up bridal style. "Da. I did...but I am master's servant, so it is as if master did all the work himself~" he purred, kissing Arthur's cheek while plodding up the stairs happily. Once up there he set Arthur down and went to get his bed clothes. With those in hand the familiar returned to his master and began undressing him.

Arthur blushed slightly but didn't think that was the case at all. Sitting there on the bed, he had been ready to get his clothes himself until he realized Ivan already had them. "I can bloody well do that myself..." He mumbled as the demon started undressing him. Arthur didn't want to make Ivan dress him as well; he could do that himself even if he was tired!

Ivan chuckled. "Da. But I want to do it~" he replied, tossing the dirty clothes over his head and getting them in the hamper with perfect accuracy. Once that was taken care of, and Arthur was in his night clothes, Ivan pounced on the bed, pinning his master down.

A shocked gasp was heard when Ivan had jumped on the man. Arthur looked at the demon above him, trying to get the blush to go away. He had let Ivan finish dressing him since he wasn't going to stop the bajang if Ivan really wanted to do it. And since Ivan was pinning him to the bed, Arthur didn't even bother trying to move. "D-Did you eat enough?" He asked, still easily embarrassed even if he tried not to be.

Ivan nodded but nuzzled his nose into Arthur's neck anyway. "Da...but I love my masters taste most of all...and I can help you relax when I bite you..." the demon purred, fangs grazing over his master's neck.

"You can bite me whenever you'd like...if that's the case." Arthur chuckled, not bothered by it since he liked the feeling of it anyway. He then tilted his head away from Ivan, just giving the demon better access to his pale neck. Even if the human wanted to sleep, he could wait just a little bit.

Without wasting time Ivan took him up on that offer, sinking his fangs into Arthur's neck. Before drinking the human's delicious blood Ivan quickly injected plenty of venom to numb the pain and just make the human drown in pleasure of having his blood taken. Once that was taken care of Ivan set about drinking his fill, gulping that precious liquid with slow long mouthfuls. It was delicious, like water to a man stranded in the desert.

"A-Ah…" Arthur moaned. His arms reaching up and around Ivan tightly, even if Arthur was weak with pleasure. Shutting his eyes, Arthur just let his demon have as much as he wanted. The man didn't know why it always felt so good since he had always thought it would hurt, but he couldn't think enough to even ask. Making a quiet sound that showed that Arthur ~really~ liked how it felt, he just waited for Ivan to have his fill.

With a final gulp the demon finished his meal, pulling back to lap the wound closed. Honestly he hadn't needed to feed, but it was something he just liked to do anyway. Arthur was such a delicious master that Ivan couldn't help himself it seemed. With a low growl Ivan changed into his feline form and crawled onto Arthur's chest, curling up to sleep and purr. He was so full! It felt so good after being hungry for so long. It only took the cat moments before he was in a deep sleep.

Arthur didn't move for a small while, getting over the pleasurable feeling. Finally pulling the blanket up, he soon snuggled with the cat, more than enjoying his pet's company. Turning off the light while doing his best not to wake Ivan, Arthur's eyes then closed. Sleep didn't take long to come, and he was soon dreaming.

Ivan licked his lips a little in his sleep, continuing to purr. It had been a while since the demon was able to completely lose himself to the world of slumber. Normally he kept at least part of his consciousness awake, constantly looking for danger. This time however, the demon fell into a full deep sleep, content to snuggle against his master quietly.


	10. UPDATE

Alright. Let's see if fan fiction is gonna be nice today and let me post.

Okay. I have had a night-job for about half a year now and it made me so tired when I did come home I just passed out hard. Well just after black friday I was freed from that job. FINALLY. So I decided to go back to my stories. Looking at Fan fiction and seeing that my fictions remained untouched I have decided to continue them here. I apologize for the incovienance to anyone. *bows* But the newest chapter of Green eyes should be up within the next 24 hours. So please bare with me now. Thanks for reading so far and leaving reviews.

Russia: yay~

Me: YAY -dies-


	11. Chapter 9 (YES ITS REAL)

A/N: AAAH that took way longer than it should have I am so sorry everyone!

This is chapter 9. Not very long. Sorry. ;w; As before said this is the lovechild of me and my fav partner ever. Just rewritten a tad and edited. But that aside. This is M. MMMMMMM. I don't know how I can state that anymore besides putting spotlights and going MAAAATTUUURREEE. So if you don't like please don't read and please don't flag it and stuff. There are people who enjoy it I think? So don't be mean. As always I appreciate the comments/reviews and love you all~

Now. On to the chappy~ WOO. (p.s: if you spot mistakes please tell me thank you. ((like using Russia instead of Ivan or England instead of Arthur oops)) its a hard habit to break. Oh and grammar and such. I don't have a beta so have to reread it like, a bazillion times myself. As for now, ENJOY!

00

0

00

* * *

><p>Arthur was able to sleep well while holding onto the cat. He woke up early that morning in order to get ready for work, reluctantly letting go of the fluffy demon. Once ready to go, Arthur then went back over to Ivan and kissed him on the side of his head, petting him softly before moving to leave the house. The Englishman wouldn't be kept there for too long so he would be able to make it back home before lunch.<p>

Ivan was purring very softly, still deep in sleep. When Arthur kissed him he mewled a little and shifted before going still again. It felt so comfortable there. It wasn't until a little while after the human left that Ivan awoke. With a jolt he sat up and looked around, upset that he hadn't seen Arthur off. The cat mewled before grooming his fur and cleaning his face, then jumped off the bed to pad out of the room. The demon hoped that his master would have a good day and be home soon.

Arthur was able to bring the work to his boss but then had to sit at his desk and start on other things. There wasn't anyone else there aside from Scotland, which made him a bit nervous. Scotland was only there now to monitor him, though he stayed in his own office, making sure there was nothing else that his company needed to do. They were always busy, but he was the one doing the least work. Arthur returned to Scotland's office once he finished what really needed to be done. The Scottish man took the work from him before checking the time. He couldn't keep the other there for much longer for work.

When Arthur returned home, he was a bit late but it still wasn't past twelve. There were a few burns hidden under his clothes, which happened usually when he was around Scotland alone. Arthur's boss almost always smoked, and the man enjoyed burning Arthur with the cigarettes if he could, using him as a personal ashtray. Keeping that to himself, Arthur sat down his briefcase after locking the door behind him.

At this time Ivan had been laying on the couch, grooming himself more. The feline's ears perked up as Arthur entered the home before the cat jumped off and walked over to greet him. Almost immediately Ivan froze, sniffing the air around the human. "...Master.." he growled, moving to pace around Arthur in a circle. He could smell the charred flesh, something any demon would recognize easily.

Arthur looked down at him, happily picking him up even if he noticed his tone of voice. "What is it?" He asked, trying to pretend that nothing had happened. Sitting down on the couch, he just wanted to relax since he had no work to do for the time being. Petting the cat's sides, he kissed his forehead again, greatly enjoying how fluffy he was.

The cat growled a little before flicking its tail. Arthur's top undid itself and slid off. Ivan then looked at the burn marks with anger. "How dare he mark my master's lovely body!" the demon growled, eyes flashing and glowing a deep purple hue.

"Ah- Ivan…," Arthur cried. A bit distressed as he reached for his shirt. He was trying to cover the burn marks with his other arm, but they were not in just one place. "It's not so bad." He said, trying to calm the bajang down, "They'll go away…" Getting his shirt back, he just kept his chest covered with it for now, not able to hide the few burn marks on his shoulders and neck without his shirt on.

Displeased demon is not the best thing to have sitting on your lap. Ivan proved this by nipping at Arthur before shredding his shirt with his claws. "Nyet. It is not a simple thing. He not only touched, but damaged my master." the demon's growl was a low rumble that seemed to shake the very room. Ivan then pushed Arthur down onto his back on the couch before nuzzling and sniffing at the marks. Still in cat form he began to lick them, giving each small mark a few slow gentle licks so that it would heal. The going was slow but Ivan didn't care, wanting his master's body restored to normal.

Arthur wasn't happy at him for tearing apart his shirt, but he knew how sensitive the demon was when it came to him. Ivan was possessive no doubt, and he had expected him to get angry, which was why he hadn't wanted Ivan to see. Watching the cat after being pushed down, he didn't particularly like the feeling of them being licked by that rough sandpaper tongue. "Ivan…it's fine, really." He mumbled, still seeming a bit distressed.

The cat morphed while still on top of the Englishman. Ivan glared down at Arthur, now in his demonic form, tail flicking in anger. "Nyet. You are not. " he snarled, then returned to licking at the wounds. Ivan was barely holding in his urge to go and kill Scotland. It was only Arthur's words from before that had made him agree NOT to kill the Scot that kept him back.

"It happens often, Ivan…they'll go away." Arthur said, speaking quietly since he figured maybe it wasn't best to tell him that. It wasn't hard for Arthur to tell how angry the other was, and he looked away because he felt guilty for trying to pass it off as nothing. The burns actually did hurt, but he had learnt how to deal with them. He didn't see how licking them would help, but he guessed Ivan was doing that for a reason. Now that the demon wasn't in his cat form anymore, he didn't really have a chance in getting him off now did he?

Ivan continued to lick at the wounds, which were now healing and closing up. Ivan was not happy to find that this was a frequent thing. "NYET." he snarled, a sound that would have seasoned war veterans crying like little sissy girls. "You are MINE. He should NOT touch you! Especially not like THIS!." The demon growled again, finishing up with licking the last wound so it would begin to heal. Ivan felt the need to claim Arthur again, to show the world he was HIS. The demon growled, eyes almost red as his tail lashed back and forth with a strength that, if it had hit someone, might even have rendered them in two.

He flinched slightly because of Ivan's tone of voice. "Ivan…calm down. If I don't let him…I'll just lose my job." He reasoned, not thinking he'd be able to find another that could pay him so well. The Englishman was actually good at what he did, and he knew finding another job wasn't easy either way. The reason Arthur had moved out there to begin with was because he'd be transferred from his previous job and into the one he currently had. There seemed to be people everywhere that enjoyed hurting him, so he had grown used to it before he even got there. Moving to try and sit up, he wasn't quite sure how to calm the demon down.

His master just wasn't getting it. Ivan would have to show him. With a growl he forced the human to flip over onto his stomach, then pinned him there. "You are mine! Only I get to touch master...These others that hurt you...I will make them pay!" with snarl after that he ripped off the rest of his human's attire before growling and biting into Arthur's hip, hard enough to leave a very big love bite/bruise while the demons fangs injected the pleasure giving venom. Ivan was going to claim Arthur, not so gently this time. The demon's instincts were in control now.

Arthur was surprised but he was trying to pull away from him. "Aah…st-ah..op it…" He said weakly, feeling pleasure rush into his body at the bite. A blush was already spreading across his face, and he felt his heart pick up speed again. "D-Don't overreact, Ivan…they were just a few burns…" There seemed to be no way to calm the raging demon, and he was embarrassed but worried at the same time. Nothing the demon did would hurt him, he knew that, but he didn't want Ivan to be so angry.

Said Ivan snarled a bit, lapping at the bite he had made before pulling Arthur's hips up. The demon couldn't even speak properly anymore, too caught up in his anger and instincts. With a low rumbling growl he shoved into the human without preparation. It was tight, almost painful even for Ivan, but the need to stake a claim on what was his was too great for Ivan to be even a little gentle. Ivan's tail slipped around to wrap around Arthur's own length, pleasuring it while he began to move, snarling and growling with each thrust. Without realizing it Ivan's wings even unfurled from the tattoos on his back, making him a very imposing figure to behold. Unfortunately for Arthur there was a mirror on the wall near the couch, so if the human looked he would be able to see everything clearly. Especially the full and true form of the being he had contracted.

Arthur clutched onto the couch as best he could, making a sound of surprise when Ivan just decided to thrust in. "I-Ivan…" He moaned, trying to figure out why he was doing this. It didn't take Arthur long to start reacting because of how good everything felt either. Although if Ivan didn't have that pleasure inducing poison then the Englishman would be in intense pain at the moment rather than incredible pleasure. Catching the sight of something large moving near them, he glanced toward the mirror that was there only to find out the demon had wings. This made him tremble a bit, but only because the demon looked much stronger with them out. He wasn't afraid, just a bit overwhelmed. Not wanting to look at the mirror any longer, he shut his eyes tightly.

The beast snarled again before giving a small demonic howl. He then sunk his teeth into Arthur's throat, gulping at the man's blood while continuing to thrust in and out in a fast and harsh pace. At the same time Ivan's claws raked think red lines all along the human's back, sides, and even his chest. The monster that had Arthur right now was not the normal Ivan, just the gut instincts that made the demon wish to claim his master again and again. Ivan would no doubt feel guilty about this later but for now he was enjoying staking his claim.

The room was spinning. Blood pulsing within his veins as he panted. Arthur was now having a hard time dealing with everything he was feeling. Even if Ivan was being violent with him, still nothing hurt. The feeling of pleasure was taking over quickly, and he already felt like he had to cum because of it. Tightening his grip on the couch, it actually didn't take him long to cum, and his body trembled more. Moaning, he opened his eyes, feeling like his senses were being clouded.

Of course Arthur's senses were clouded. Very much so, with Ivan's special venom. It was what was keeping Arthur from screaming in agony right now. The demon howled a bit while finding his own completion, thrusting in deep as he came. After the pleasure died down so did Ivan's instincts. He blinked a little lazily before realizing what had happened. "Master!" he gasped, pulling out of the human before moving to check the damage. It wasn't too bad, nothing a quick spell wouldn't fix. But if Ivan had gone any rougher he might have broken the human's body into bits. With a little whine Ivan healed what needed to be healed on Arthur's body, looking every bit the sorry and sad demon as he did so. His wings and tail drooped to the floor and his eyes actually looked teary. He knew that under the influence of his bare instincts he could have killed Arthur. Ivan didn't want that!

The human had no idea how much his body would have actually hurt but so much pleasure had rendered him incapable of understanding what was going on anyway. Blinking, he finally realized Ivan was finished as the pleasured feeling faded away. "…What was that for, Ivan?" He asked, slowly moving to sit up. Arthur then noticed the other looked sad, and he wondered if he had been hurt anywhere. Looking down at his body, he soon put his attention on the demon again. Moving over to him, he didn't wait for him to answer before reaching out to hold onto him.

Ivan was shocked but basically clung to Arthur, burying his face in the human's neck. He morphed into his feline form then and curled into a ball, tears in his eyes while the demon shivered. He had healed Arthur but the man would still be incredibly sore. Ivan had even cracked Arthur's pelvic bone a bit but luckily his magic healed the wound. The demon felt terrible and the tears actually began falling. It was almost unheard of for such a thing. It took a lot for a demon to cry.

* * *

><p>00<p>

0

00

A/N: the secret files-(I don't know how many times I have to tell my spell-check that NYET. IS. A. WORD. SKDJFNSDKJFNSDJ)


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: This took way to long damn you Word. But that aside, there is 'questionable' content in this chapter. But no where near as bad as the next chapter. Trust me. Scotland and Francis WILL get their comeuppance! AhAHAH. *coughs* Anyway. I hope this longer chapter makes up for the short one before. Sorry guys. ;w; And also if you see a mistake, please tell me! I mess up allot and Word is NOT HELPING right now.

v

w

v

* * *

><p>Arthur was confused; not knowing it was even possible for a demon to cry. Holding onto the cat, he laid down on the couch with Ivan, still unaware that he had been injured while having sex with the demon. "Are you alright, Ivan?"his tone filled with worry. "Why are you crying…?" There was no doubt that Arthur would feel very sore later, but he for now thought everything was fine.<p>

The demon in question just covered his face with his small paws and sniffed. "I-I hurt Master...I could have killed Master...My instincts just took over...I-I am horrible, da?" came the muffled reply, accompanied by soft and distressed mews. Ivan felt terrible. This was the first time he had ever felt truly guilty for hurting a human. It was a new feeling for the demon and he didn't really know how to handle it.

"You're not horrible…I'm perfectly fine." Arthur argued, trying to comfort him by lightly scratching behind the cat's ears. He couldn't be angry when all he had felt that whole time was pleasure, and the Englishman was still confused as to how the demon had hurt him. Tightening his grip on Ivan, he just held the cat close, kissing at his soft fur. "You don't have to be upset." Arthur mumbled softly, petting Ivan with one hand. 

Ivan just whimpered softly, nuzzling against Arthur more while curling into a ball. Using his paws he tried wiping away the tears, feeling even more confused. The demon actually hadn't known he could cry either, having never done it before, not after he became a demon at least. "B..but..I still hurt you...I am a bad demon, da? Hurting my master..." he sniffled, tail moving to cover his face and head. Even if he still wanted to kill Scotland and Francis, right now he could only think of how he had hurt Arthur too. 

"But Ivan...I'm not hurt!" Arthur huffed , having been very out of it when Ivan had healed him. Smiling at the demon a bit, he couldn't help but notice how cute the cat was when so sad looking. Standing up, Arthur brought the cat with him to the bedroom. 

Ivan sniffled a little more while clinging to Arthur. He was obviously upset about hurting his beloved owner. After a few moments the demon noticed how they were moving and looked up at the human, violet eyes still watery and a little confused. "M-master?" he asked, voice just a soft mew. 

Arthur looked down at the cat again, moving to sit down on his bed. "There's no need to be upset Ivan…" He cooed, lightly petting the cat a bit more. "I'm going to take a shower…stay here, okay?" Giving the cat one last kiss before going over to the bathroom he had in his room. Arthur felt like he really needed one and he didn't want to wait much longer.

Ivan sniffed and curled onto the bed like Arthur told him, waiting for his master to be done. The cat's fluffy tail wrapped firmly around his body. Inside the bathroom there was a figure watching Arthur from inside the mirror, it was the silent man, and true to his name he silently watched. 

Arthur turned on the water, not noticing the silent man. After the water was the right temperature, he got into the shower. When he was finished washing off, he stood in front of the mirror and dried his hair. Examining his body, he noticed a couple marks on him and blushed a bit. They were thin scratches and love bite bruises that Ivan hadn't gotten to healing. Drying off a bit more to distract himself Arthur then remembered he had forgotten his clothes outside of the bathroom. Sighing, the Englishman hung his towel up before heading back into the bedroom.

The ghost continued to watch Arthur the whole while, blinking slowly. Its dark form was slowly becoming more visible and after the human left the bathroom the spirit stepped out of the mirror before gliding after him. It stood behind him in the room, just watching. Ivan was still curled up on the bed, two paws covered his eyes. He was so used to the silent ghost by that point that the spirit's prescience didn't bother him enough for the demon to notice it. 

Not wanting to upset Ivan anymore Arthur didn't bother the cat as he got dressed. He turned around and actually walked through the ghost before he even noticed the apparition. Shivering from the feeling, Arthur looked back at the mysterious man. Having to wonder what he was doing there, he glanced at his demon for a moment. Ivan still didn't seem very happy, but he was a bit more curious about the silent man than worried for the demon. 

Being walked through didn't seem to phase the man in the lightest. The spirit just turned to Arthur and stared at him, as if curious. After a few moments it pointed to the ceiling, dark eyes never leaving Arthur's face. 

Arthur still wanted to know about this man, but he didn't say anything for now. Looking to what he was pointing at, he didn't understand what was so important about the ceiling. After about a minute it dawned on him. The attic! Going over to bedroom door he opened it since he was now curious. There was something about the silent man that really interested him, though Arthur couldn't quite say he trusted him, being wary of ghosts. 

The ghost followed Arthur before pointing to attic staircase. Catching on Arthur quickly ascended them. The silent spirit watched him the whole time, seeming to examine every aspect of Arthur. On the bed, Ivan stirred and peeked out of his paws. He had been surprised to see the ghost but hadn't moved, just watching them. If the apparition would move to hurt Arthur he would stop it, but Ivan doubted that would happen. 

"Oh-" Arthur gasped, finally realizing what the ghost was showing. Before when he had been rummaging in the attic he had pulled something out of a box, but forgot to replace it since the children had come along. "I meant to put it back…" Letting the ghost see the item, he wondered if the man could actually grab it. If not, he could replace it for him. This man seemed dangerous yet kind at the same time so Arthur wasn't exactly sure what to think of him. 

The ghost gave Arthur a very small smile before pointing to the object. The item in question was a small collapsible brass telescope, it was so old looking that it didn't even look like it was from this century. It was obvious that the spirit couldn't carry the item itself. Ivan had by then followed them and was watching, blinking in curiosity. Even if Arthur was with the silent man he was still going to follow them if they were going to the attic. It was too dangerous otherwise. 

Arthur figured that he needed to put it back himself when the ghost pointed at it. Going over, he just headed right to the box. Noticing Ivan had followed now, he paused for a moment so he could pick him up. He really did like carrying the cat, even if he was kind of heavy. Keeping the telescope safe, he went and examined the box he remembered taking it from.

Ivan purred a little when he was picked up, but remembering how he hurt Arthur made the sound go silent. While they were walking the ghost vanished before appearing in front of them. It stopped Arthur before he could put back into the box, now pointing to the side of the telescope. 

Arthur looked curiously at the telescope, wondering what was on it. He could tell Ivan was still sad and didn't let go of him even if he was focusing on the small telescope. Still feeling safe with Ivan around, he couldn't help but wonder where the children were. He didn't think he would stop feeling sorry for them, but Arthur wanted to be able to ask the silent man a few questions. 

Said telescope was worn and a bit rusted with age, but if one looked closely they could see a name engraved in silver on the side. The name read "Raphael Richard Oaktree." The ghost tapped the name with its finger, well, tapped is a bad phrase, more like pointed closely. Ivan had his ears down and was watching them, although his eyes strayed to the other side of the attic where two small pairs of eyes watched them. 

"Raphael…? Is that your name?" Arthur asked, looking back at the ghost. He didn't think the telescope had belonged to the children, but he hadn't really known. Not letting go of Ivan, he kept his eyes on the ghost for now. The man seemed friendly enough so he was relaxing as much as possible while around the dead. 

Raphael nodded, giving his small smile again. He seemed pleased that Arthur had gotten it so quickly. The spirit had an air about him that made one believe they were in the presence of something very old and very wise. Rachael then looked over to where the children had been watching them. The young spirits jumped and hid, acting like they hadn't been watching like naughty children. Ivan noticed the kids and his eyes narrowed. The cat was still sad but that wouldn't stop him from protecting Arthur. 

Arthur moved to put the telescope back where it had been in the box before looking to the man again. Holding onto Ivan with both arms now, he turned away from where the ghost children had been watching. "How did you get here?" He finally asked, unable to help himself anymore. Arthur really was curious, thinking he might be able to know about all three if the ghosts if the man would speak to him. 

The spirit turned back to Arthur, eyes seeming more haunted then before. It moved over to the box before pointing to an old dusty, handmade leather journal. The thing was incredibly old and almost falling apart. The children resumed watching them after Raphael turned away. 

Arthur hadn't noticed the journal before and moved to pick it up, hoping the other wouldn't mind. "May I read through it?" He asked, still very curious about the ghost. He didn't really want to stay in the attic for much longer, but he would read it there if the man was uncomfortable with him taking the journal anywhere else in the house. 

Raphael nodded before pointing to the door. The ghosts eyes drifting back to the children, who didn't hide this time. It seemed he was worried about Arthur's safety if the man stayed in the attic. Ivan had been growling lowly while keeping his gaze on the children, not wanting them closer to Arthur then they already were. 

"I'll return it right when I'm finished." Promised Arthur, smiling softly. Thanking the ghost, he went over to the door and back out of the attic. Heading to his room, he sat down on the bed, keeping Ivan on his lap. Setting the journal beside him for now, he lifted the cat up a bit, kissing his forehead. "Don't be upset…" He said, not liking it. 

The cat had only quieted his growling once they were safely back downstairs and in Arthur's room. Ivan hadn't expected to be picked up then and mewled softly when his forehead was kissed. The cat covered his face with his two forepaws and made a strange noise, if cats could blush he would. But his master's words made Ivan pause and the demon's tail and ears drooped. "But...I..I almost really hurt master..." he said weakly. 

"It's okay, Ivan. I'm not angry with you." Arthur chuckled, smiling a bit. "I want you to be happy." Scratching Ivan's lower back again, he wondered if he could make the cat happy at all. Using his other hand to scratch behind one of Ivan's ears, Arthur smiled at him more. All he wanted was his demon to act as he usually did. 

Ivan wanted to make it up to Arthur but when the man started scratching his lower back the cat couldn't stop the happy meow that escaped. With a loud happy sigh Ivan raised his tail and hind legs in the air to get closer to the scratching while his ears twitched. The demon immediately started to purr, lost the in the feeling. "Master~" he purred, paws kneading Arthur's lap. 

Arthur was happy with the reaction, holding back a laugh. He continued to scratch both places for a moment before pausing and grabbing the cat. Holding him against himself, he laid back on the bed. "Everything's fine, Ivan. Relax." The Englishman scolded playfully before turning to the side and nuzzling Ivan's soft fur. The cat could calm him down in any situation because of how cute he was. 

Ivan mewled again as he was picked up and pulled close to Arthur. The demon sighed a little before nuzzling Arthur, purring and licking him. It seemed like he was finally feeling better. 

Arthur kept a slight smile on his face, snuggling with the cat. After a moment he checked the time, happy the weekend wasn't yet over. Scratching at Ivan's lower back again just to tease him, he watched him, laughing quietly. Any animal easily got his attention, especially those that were as cute as the demon cat. 

The demon cat appreciated the attention and mewled, lifting his hind legs and pushing his back into the feeling again. It felt so good that the cat couldn't help meowing and purring loudly. In the back of Ivan's mind he knew that such a thing was undignified of a demon but if it pleased his master (and felt really good) then he wouldn't stop it.~ 

With a happy smile the Englishman cuddled with him again, very happy now. It seemed Ivan was doing better, which relaxed Arthur a bit more. "Would you like to try one of the treats I bought for you?" He asked, wondering if the demon would like them at all. Moving to sit up, he let go of the cat, waiting for his answer. Picking up the journal again, he placed it on the night table next to his bed so he could read it later. 

The cat's ears perked up and his eyes widened. "Treat!? Da!" he gasped, moving fast and jumping off the bed. Ivan ran over the the door and pawed at it, looking back at Arthur and meowing loudly at him to hurry. 

Arthur couldn't help but laugh again before following after him. Opening the door, he walked downstairs and over to the kitchen to get the cat treats. Pulling them out of the cabinet, he looked over to Ivan as he took one out of the bag. Not wanting to spoil him too much, he put the bag back once he had one out. 

Ivan followed close behind Arthur. Once in the kitchen the cat meowed loudly and ran around the human's feet, making allot of noise while rubbing against him and batting at his legs with his paws. He wanted the treat badly. "Nyaaaaaa treat." he whined, sitting and looking up at Arthur with big hopeful eyes. 

Arthur smiled and knelt down, holding the treat up a bit. "Tell me if you like it.". He then let go of the treat so it would drop down toward Ivan's mouth. Having a pet helped Arthur out so much he wasn't sure why he had never bothered to get one before. Ivan did come with other needs since he was a demon, but he still enjoyed the Russian's company. 

The demon jumped up and caught the treat in his mouth before using his paws to push it in more, sitting back on his hind legs while he chewed it. Ivan purred loudly while eating it, tail swishing happily. It seemed the cat really was enjoying his treat and soon finished it, now licking the crumbs from his whiskers and paws. 

Arthur lightly petted the cat's head before standing up straight. He was happy Ivan liked his treats. Hearing a knock at his door though, he sighed, thinking Scotland and Francis were coming back like they said they would be doing. He was right so he moved aside to let them in. This time they had no work for him so he had to wonder what they wanted. 

Ivan was still cleaning his face of the treat when he heard the knock on the door. The cat immediately moved to watch from the kitchen. He didn't like this and watched the two men closely. They didn't have any work for Arthur it seemed so the demon wondered why they were here. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who was curious because Raphael was peeking out of the mirror hidden in the corner of the living room. 

Francis was the first to come in, and once again he listened and looked around for Arthur's apparent lover. Not finding any traces of him, he looked to the Englishman. Scotland was the one to shut the door and they both seemed to corner the man. "So that brute isn't here, oui?" Francis asked, not wanting to ever have a run in with the scary Russian again. Arthur shook his head, even if that would be lying since Ivan was actually there. Scotland was once again smoking, something he did whenever he was going to be around the Englishman since he knew Arthur hated it. 

Ivan's eyes narrowed as he watched, not liking this. The cat padded over to Arthur's side and looked up at Francis with obvious hatred. The demon was wondering what these men could possibly want. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Raphael not looking happy either. To see so much emotion on the spirits face was surprising and it actually distracted Ivan. He looked over at the ghost confused, but glad to have a kindred spirit when it came to hating these two men. 

Arthur glanced down at the cat but didn't move to pick him up. "Put that creature in a room." Francis said quickly, not wanting it near him. Scotland agreed, not fond of the cat either because of the way it looked at him. Arthur didn't say anything as he picked the cat up, going over to the closest room, one of the bathrooms. Shutting Ivan inside there with an added "Stay", he didn't even notice that the ghost man was watching as well. 

Ivan didn't like that and meowed in protest at being moved. He stared at the now closed door and scratched at it a little, hating that he promised Arthur not to show his form to others otherwise he would change and kick those men out. A sound made him look up at the bathroom mirror and Ivan was shocked to see Raphael there now. The cat jumped up there and looked at the ghost, trying to figure out what the dead man was trying to tell him. 

Arthur offered them something to drink but they didn't seem to want anything. Not wanting to sit down, he tried to stay away from them. "If there's no work for me to do…" He had started, but then trailed off. He wasn't letting his inward hatred to get the best of him otherwise he would've said something bad. "Take us to yer room." Scotland finally said, surprising the Englishman. Trying not to seem worried or apprehensive, Arthur walked the two up to his bedroom. 

Ivan jumped a bit when Raphael vanished for a moment only to reappear and point at the door. The demon growled and batted at the mirror. "I cannot leave...Master put me in here.." he complained. Unless Arthur called for him, since the human had placed him in here, it was an order to stay. Unless the human was in mortal danger or called out Ivan's name the demon could not leave the room or it broke their contract. Breaking the contract would endanger Ivan and Arthur both. Raphael didn't seem to like this and kept pointing at the door before vanishing again. The demon felt uneasy and looking at the door. He tried to think of a loophole that would allow him to return to his human's side. 

Arthur stopped in his bedroom, still trying to keep away from them as much as possible. "What do you want…?"Arthur's voice had a barely concealed tremble to it as he asked, just wanting to know. Francis seemed to be enjoying the fact that they were now in the bedroom and moved to grab the other by the arm. Pushing Arthur onto the bed, the Frenchman and Scotsman got on as well. "I thought it would be a good idea to team up~" Francis chuckled, sounding happy about this. "Scotty agreed with me." Scotland moved to put his cigarette out on the Englishman's neck before tossing it aside. "Francis assured me that havin' sum fun wit ye both way's would be much more interstin'." The Scottish man then added, a dangerous look in his eyes. 

Ivan's ears perked as he stared up at the ceiling, eyes pointed towards where England's room was. He could hear them moving up there and the sound of the bed creaking did not make him feel any better. The demon started to pace back and forth, head up and eyes still staring at the ceiling. In Arthur's bathroom Raphael appeared in the mirror. The spirit was watching and not seeming happy for what was happening at all. But if he interfered there was a chance he could harm Arthur. He was too powerful of a spirit. 

Unable to stop the fear he held Arthur couldn't help but tear a bit, not enjoying the feeling of cigarette burns. He put a hand over his neck, hoping the pain would go away as it usually did. They soon lifted him up into a sitting position and Scotland got behind him while Francis' stayed in the front. The Frenchman started undressing him while Scotland held him still. Arthur glanced down at the clothes they were removing and he couldn't hide how nervous he was. What they were going to do worried him, but he didn't make a move to stop them. He couldn't afford to lose his job. And so many years of abuse had made him a bit fearful of fighting back, despite his inner monologue that was swearing up a storm and saying interesting things about the two men's mothers. 

All the while Ivan continued to pace, glaring at the ceiling. Without meaning to the cat's paws were on fire and making scorch marks on the bathroom tile. The demon could sense his master's distress and was close to breaking down the door and running up there. But unless Arthur called his name or his life was in danger Ivan could do nothing. With a low growl the cat kept pacing, vocalizing all the things he was going to do to those two men upstairs. "First I will rip off their balls and make them eat them. Then I will cut their shameless dicks in half and shove their faces in it. I will rip out their beating hearts and claw out their eyes. Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol" he chanted, the fires on his paws blazing a little more. 

Arthur couldn't keep his eyes on them and he was trying to think of other things. He knew better than to try and stop them, so he just stayed silent. Closing his eyes, he could only hope they would finish quickly. Francis took off the rest of his clothes easily and just tossed them aside. Meanwhile Scotland wrapped his arms around the Arthur's now bare chest and started biting at his neck roughly. Both men obviously knew what they were doing and soon had the Englishman reacting even if he was disgusted by it. Not wanting to make any sounds for them, he did his best to keep silent. Francis was already thrusting his fingers in him, and Arthur had to turn his head away, feeling humiliated already. 

Ivan was shaking. He felt his demonic instincts flaring and wanting to surface again. The mirror above him actually cracked under the pressure. He was seeing red now and started clawing at the bathroom door. More in frustration than anything. If Arthur would just say his name! The cat yowled in frustration, the flames around him blazing more and even beginning to melt the shower curtain with the heat. Even with the contract the demon was close to just forgoing his inhibitions and just going to Arthur's side. He could just eat those two bastards and they would be gone forever, never to bother his master again. 

At this time his human master was forced to take both of the men at the same time, and it hurt. A lot. Arthur had almost forgotten that this kind of thing usually hurt him unless he was with Ivan. As time wore on the two continued to abuse him. Bites, scratches, different positions. Anything to humiliate Arthur and try to get him to cry out. This lasted for a little more than an hour before they finally backed off and left the house feeling satisfied. Afterwards Arthur hadn't moved from the bed, exhausted and shivering in pain. He hadn't said one thing the whole time and had held back noises as much as possible. Having his eyes closed, he really wasn't moving unless he could help it. 

Ivan heard the two men leave and glared at the door that he had almost destroyed with his claws. The demon could smell blood and pain and was close to losing it. He then slammed his body against the door, yowling and calling out Arthur's name over and over again. The door creaked and threatened to give under the assault. 

Arthur opened his eyes when hearing something downstairs, and then remembered Ivan was still stuck in the bathroom. "Ivan…" his voice cracked out. He had no will to move at the moment and it didn't take long for his eyes to shut again. The two had broken him but he still had refused to grace them with sounds of pleasure since he had hated it. Holding onto the sheets, he felt like he needed a long bath just to try and wash away their dirty cum. Still not moving off the bed, he felt numb, but was relieved they had finished with him for the day. 

Ivan continued to yowl and bang into the door. He eventually broke it with a loud crack, then rattle and thump as the rest of the door fell down and hit the ground. At that moment he heard Arthur call his name. Finally! The feline was breathing hard from just trying to control his anger. Ivan looked up at the steps that led to Arthur's room and yowled. . A blur was all that was seen as Ivan bounded up the steps and into Arthur's room. The cat yowled again as he jumped up onto the bed and saw the damage those two filthy bastards had done to his Arthur. 

Feeling something jump onto the bed Arthur shuddered but was facing away from it. He knew it was Ivan just from all the yowling, yet he said nothing to him. Trying to get his body to stop trembling, he stayed there on his side. The man just felt like sleeping now, even if he really wanted a bath at the same time. Blood mixed with cum on the bed, most of his body having been defiled by them. Francis usually wasn't too violent, but it seemed he didn't mind the violence when he was with Scotland. 

Ivan transformed and pulled Arthur over onto his back, examining him. The demon then bared his fangs and bit into the human, injecting him with poison so the pain would dull and fade. After that was done Ivan jumped off the bed and got a damp towel, moving to clean Arthur off. After having seen his master's body the demon had gotten suspiciously quiet, his powers not out of control like they had been before. Once his master's body was clean Ivan pulled the blanket up over him and looked Arthur in the eye's, cold steel-like violet ones locked with the pained green. "Master...Please let me go take care of those humans...at least one of them...if not I shall lose my control and disobey your wishes completely. They have greatly hurt you...and most likely others, da? Let me at them..." he pleaded, voice shockingly cold and calm. Ivan had gone so far into anger and fury that he had hit a Zen state. The only thing keeping him from destroying the whole neighborhood with his power was that it would harm Arthur in the process. 

Arthur could feel the pain dulling down and going away, but he was still shaken. "Go after them…I don't mind…" was his quiet reply, though he hadn't really thought it over since the Englishman was just angry even if he seemed more afraid. Arthur didn't want Ivan to leave since the demon was the only comfort he had, but he turned onto his side and shut his eyes again. Sleeping seemed like the best idea now, even if he knew he'd dream about things he didn't want to. 

Those three words were like wonderful music to Ivan's ears. The demon smiled big, showing his fangs in a horrific grimace of pure delight. With a giggle he vanished, wings appearing and spreading wide. Ivan first went to Scotland's house, appearing on his doorstep. The demon transformed into his feline form and knocked on the door, more of scratching than anything. He would savor this revenge with every fiber of his being. How dare the humans touch his master? They would pay...Ivan would ensure that they did. The cat smiled, eyes glowing red.

* * *

><p>v<p>

w

v

A/N: Secret Files- (Oh my gawd. SPELL-CHECK. HOW DOES IVAN TURN INTO IRENE!? JSNJSNFDJNFD ) 


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright people. This is important. This next chapter contains some very graphic content. And I mean it. Ivan is NOT NICE to Scotland and Francis. I am putting a break line on both sides of the graphic part so that those who wish to, can skip it. PLEASE. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE GRAPHIC SEEMING STUFF. DON'T READ IT. I warned you. THIS WAS A WARNING. Now. I am happy to say that the one who I did this with also helped me beta it. I didn't know how lovely it was to have someone beta something until now. It is wonderful. That aside, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.~ FARE THE WELL.

v

w

v

* * *

><p>Scotland had just recently arrived back at his house and he was getting something to eat. Hearing the door, he went over to answer it, not seeing the cat at first. Glancing down, he noticed it there and gave it a dull stare before moving to shut the door. Back at his master's home, Arthur didn't take long to fall asleep; unaware of what he'd just gave Ivan permission to do. He didn't like seeking out revenge, even if that meant being raped and abused. It wasn't like the Englishman would enjoy it when people died because of him. <p>

The cat moved fast and dashed into the house, flicking its tail at Scotland. Ivan jumped onto a nearby couch, his collar jingling. The demon stared right at Scotland and smiled, tail swishing. Just the knowledge that he was given permission to do this was making the Russian's blood boil with anticipation. What should he do first? Ivan wouldn't rape Scotland, although the thought crossed his mind. No, the demon wouldn't go near the horrid man's body like that, not thinking it was worthy of the demon's sexual touch. But Ivan did think he would kill Scotland slowly...then devour him alive. The only question was...should he devour Scotland's soul...or send it to hell? Choices choices~ 

Taking a closer look at the cat, the Scot noted that it seemed different, dangerous even. Frowning, he tried to scare it out of his house. "Get out." He demanded as he kicked at the cat. There was nothing he liked about the creature and Scotland found it strange that it was at his house. 

Ivan dodged the kick with ease before giggling, eyes locked on Scotland. "You have harmed my master for the last time filthy human." he growled, moving to stalk around the man. This human would regret ever being born. 

Scotland stared at the cat, obviously surprised when it spoke. Shaking his head after a moment, he wondered if he had had too much to drink that day or something. Talking cats didn't exist so one could not be in front of him. Angrily kicking at it again, he wanted nothing more than to kill the creature. It would just hurt Arthur more if he was able to kill it and he smiled at the thought. 

At this second kick Ivan's eyes narrowed. He didn't seem to move but the kick went right through him. The cat grinned before swiping his razor sharp claws against the back of Scotland's ankle, shredding the human's pants to ribbons as well as severing the man's tendon and muscle, rendering the limb useless. "You should not take cats lightly dear human~" he purred out sweetly, stalking around the injured man. "They might turn out to be a demon~" With a feral smile Ivan then shifted form, his body molding to show his proper demonic features and his wings unfurling like a black curtain of death over the monster's back. Ivan giggled, now he would REALLY have some fun. 

That swipe of Ivan's sharp claws had Scotland yelling loudly in pain as he tumbled over. His cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto the floor as he grasped at his ankle. Going by instinct, he knew he needed to get away, but was frozen in fear when he saw the cat's true form. Managing to snap out of it somehow, the Scotsman attempted to stand up and limp away, but all he could manage was crawling across the floor to try and get out of the house and call for help. 

Ivan snapped his fingers, eyes glowing with a dark lust for blood. A spell snapped all doors shut and locked them tight, trapping the terrified human within. Once that was done he ever so slowly stalked over to Scotland, leisurely kneeling down next to him. "You hurt Arthur so much...I am curious as to why...I do not like when people hurt my master~" voice innocent despite his claws growing a little before swiping across Scotland's body. The human's clothes fell off in ribbons and his body had some deep gashes but nothing life threatening...yet. 

Scotland couldn't even muster words to answer him, being shocked and too afraid. He tried to keep his clothes but the shreds just didn't work to cover him. His exits had been blocked off so he tried to crawl away again just to find a place to hide. Feeling like he was living in a nightmare, Scotland had no time to even think about Arthur. He had his reasons for abusing the other, but it was mainly just because he could. 

The demon giggled while pulling Scotland back over to him by his injured ankle. Ivan then used a spell to break a nearby table and bring a piece of the broken wood over to himself. Grinning while grabbing Scotland's wrists, he then pinning them together on the ground. "You have been bad...Bad children need to be punished, da?" Ivan giggled childishly, eyes shimmering with pure glee. Ivan then thrust the stake-like stick into the middle of the stacked palms, pinning the human's hands to the floor. Blood dripped out of the wound but the stake stifled most of it. Ivan then sat back, tail wagging. "I wonder what to do with you...It is so hard to decide, da? Any requests?" He asked despite knowing Scotland couldn't really reply over all that screaming in agony. 

The stake hurt, A LOT. Not knowing what else to do because he couldn't get away from the frightening creature Scotland just screamed as loud as he could. The man lived alone but he was hoping to scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear. It was hard to make him break down from horror, but he had never dealt with a demon before in his life. He had really never believed in them either. For what the Scot understood, Arthur's cat was there to kill him, and that only made adrenaline rush through his veins. There was still nothing he could do to free himself and his eyes were wide because of pain. 

Ivan frowned a bit, glancing at the door. "Hmm..." he waved his hand and the room was sound proofed. He didn't want to be disturbed while devouring the dastardly human. "Now...I think I know exactly what to do with you.." he then purred before sucked in breath while building up poison in his fangs. The poison would ensure that any pain felt from now on would be doubled, and Scotland wouldn't be able to pass out either. Once there was enough built up the demon moved over the man and bit into his neck, injecting the liquid deep into the neck veins. After pulling out he lapped at the wound, savoring the flavor of tainted blood. After that was done Ivan sat back up and flexed his hand, his claws growing longer and sharper. "I am going to skin you...So much fun, da?". The demon couldn't stop the manic grin he had as he ran his fore claw in a loop along Scotland's neck, cutting into the skin before he also made a deep cross on the human's chest. With a well practiced hand the monster began pealing the skin away with a teeth-grinding squelching rip sound. "OH~ Surprisingly soft skin for one so hard and mean, da?" he laughed. 

At this point Scotland's body didn't know how to handle such an amount of pain, and he ended up screaming louder and wanting to throw up. If passing out was possible, he would have done so already. Not even able to form words to try and get the demon to stop, his mouth just hung open as he yelled. If Arthur ever figured out how Ivan was killing the Scottish man, he would feel completely horrid for having told the demon it was alright if he killed. 

Before long Ivan had skinned the Scot's torso completely, making it appear as if he was just wearing a blood red shirt. The skin the demon had removed was tossed aside. Ivan then leaned to lick and bite into the human's exposed muscle, treasuring the taste of pain and blood. After a few bites he groaned a little, tail wagging. It was too delicious to pass up any longer! Ivan dipped his claws into the human's gut and ripped out his intestines, pulling them up so the demon could take a few good large bites. Scotland's screams only wet his appetite more. He gladly dug into the man, pausing only to dig out the liver and take big bites out of it. Ivan placed a spell on Scotland right before the man should have died, making sure that the human wouldn't die until Ivan wanted him to. 

There was a loud choking sound coming from Scotland now, his throat having cracked raw from screaming. He was wishing desperately that he could die, but even as he thought he was going to slip away, no death came. All Scotland could feel was constant pain like he had never felt before and it was impossible to ignore it. Tears were in his eyes and he was starting to cough up blood. If there was anything that could kill him to end this torture, the man would have greatly appreciated it. 

Ivan purred like a contented kitten while gorging on Scotland's pained form. Finally, when all that was really left inside the human's torso was the heart, Ivan ripped it out and took a bite, snapping his fingers to undo the spell he had on Scotland at the same time. Finally allowing the man to die. As the demon lapped and chewed on the meaty, big muscle that still beat faintly in his palm he watched the human slip away, enjoying every second of it. Once Scotland was gone Ivan finished the heart and captured the human's soul that almost escaped. Holding it up to his eyes he watched the struggling white wisp. "I could either send you to hell...or eat you, da?...It is so hard to choose~" he purred before shoving the soul into his mouth. Ivan gulped it down and shivered as the Scotsman's spirit wriggled down his throat and into his stomach. "You have played for the sins against my master~ Sleep well silly man~" the demon cooed almost lovingly, patting his stomach before setting about cleaning up the mess he had made. 

The demon finished cleaning his mess and ordering the house up as if he had never been there. He chuckled while getting a bunch of clothes and personal items of the Scot along with a suitcase to burn, making it appear as if the man had suddenly left home. Ivan giggled again and snapped his fingers, now appearing within the Frenchman's home. The demon transformed into his feline form and padded along the hallways to find Francis. When he did find the Frenchman the cat meowed, eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. 

Francis glanced back at the cat, confused. "Foul creature! Get out of my house." he said, already angry at it. The scratch on his arm had been really bad before, and he didn't want another wound from it. 

Unfazed, Ivan just purred while padding over to Francis silently before rubbing against his leg. The demon meowed again, eyes staring up at Francis. He was pondering what exact fate would be best for the Frenchman, then suddenly got a wonderful idea. 

Francis watched the cat carefully while stepping away from him. He wanted to go get Arthur so the man would take his cat back. Muttering a French curse word, he walked a bit faster, unsure how the cat even got in his house. 

Following close behind Francis, the feline purred and meowed loudly. When Francis looked back at Ivan the demon vanished and instead appeared in front of the man, getting in Francis' way and tripping him. The cat giggled before jumping on the Frenchman's back, claws digging into the human's soft skin. 

Francis nearly fell right on his face but managed to catch himself at the last second. "Ow!" He exclaimed, trying to roll over to get the cat off of him. Spotting his telephone, he tried to get over to it so he could call Arthur. If the cat hurt him again he wasn't going to be happy. 

Ivan let his claws slip out more before slicing a cross into Francis' back. The demon smiled at his handiwork, moving to jump off of Francis and transforming so he could look down on the man. "Oh nyet~ We have just begun to have our fun, da?" His wings were unfurled and the demonic being cut the very impressive figure. His shadow spread out across the wall behind him, making Ivan appear much bigger than he was. 

Francis yelled out, saying something about the fact that the cat was ruining his features. When the cat was no longer a cat, he only managed to stare. It took him a moment, but he could swear that this monster resembled Arthur's 'boyfriend'. "Y-You're…that man…" He stuttered out, scooting back from Ivan with wide eyes while trying to get to the phone. Now the Frenchman was more focused on just calling the police. There was no doubt that Francis was afraid. He was terrified! 

Seeing that terror made Ivan giggle. It was such a lovely emotion. The demon couldn't get enough of it sometimes. Snapping his fingers and using a quick spell to make the phone explode just as Francis reached it, the shards cut into the man here and there. "Da~ You hurt my Arthur. MY. Arthur...I am very upset about that." His voice dripping with sugary venom while sliding over slowly before suddenly becoming a blur. Ivan shoved the human down on his back and pinned him there. "Hmm...I could rape you like you did to my Master oh so many times...or I could do...other things...so many choices, da?" Ivan's voice and eyes were cold yet seemed to be on fire from within. The demon's tail swished back and forth lazily, showing his enjoyment in the human's torment. 

"Get off of me you monster!" Francis cried frantically, fear apparent in his voice. "I was with Arthur long before you were! You have no right taking him from me!" The Frenchman really thought he was going to be killed with such a dangerous being around him, but he still had it in him to talk back. He was by no means happy that the phone had exploded, but if possible, he wanted to run away. 

Ivan giggled more before suddenly kissing Francis. It was a harsh and demanding kiss that was rough enough to draw a bit of blood. Ivan decided that the best way to kill Francis was one that Succubae often used when hunting their prey. It wasn't something the bajang had done often before himself, but the purpose was still the same. He would get a meal, and humiliate the Frenchman while causing pain. With ease the demon stripped Francis of his clothes, shredding the clothes to pieces before he used two clawed fingers to shove into the man's entrance. The human's blood would be good lubricant. 

Francis shouted for help through the kiss and started trying to pull away from him. He was frantic with his actions, doing whatever possible in attempt to get free. There was a window nearby and he was doing his best to get over to it. Jumping out of the house would be far better than getting raped and most likely killed by this devil! 

Ivan pulled away from the kiss, waving his hand to make shackles appear and bind Francis' to the floor. The demon stretched the human a tiny bit with his claws before pulling them out, fingers and claws soaked with blood from having cut up the human inside. Ivan lifted the other's legs before brutally thrusting in. He moaned a little, unable to help himself. Ivan was still a demon so any form of sexual act could bring the monster pleasure. With a low howl he started to thrust in and out at a harsh pace, growling and snarling a bit while he did so, claws scraping over Francis's skin and leaving bloody gouges and scratches all over his skin, the floor soon staining crimson. Ivan used the same technique he had with Scotland then, biting into the human's thigh and injecting the poison that would enhance the pain, as well as casting the spell to lengthen Francis's life for as long as the demon saw fit. This was already very enjoyable. 

Francis was by now screaming his head off despite his voice box being torn to bits by the action, especially after the other bit him. Soon he was dizzy from the loss of blood but everything still hurt just as much. He felt as if he was going to break in half, and he really hated it. Dying would be better than this, and he really wanted to die of blood loss just so it would be over with quickly. He'd raped England many times, but he was never so violent with him. The Frenchman had never experienced what this felt like before, but he didn't think it would hurt that bad if the man before him wasn't a demon. 

Ivan continued to rape Francis, letting out howls and snarls like the true demon he was. The Russian went easy on Arthur but he actually lasted longer during sex if it was violent. Once the demon got into a good rhythm he summoned up some fire underneath Francis, reveling in the smell of burning flesh as the flames slowly cooked the human alive while the demon continued to fuck him. It felt wonderful and Francis's screams just made it all the more delicious. Ivan couldn't wait to devour the Frenchman after this, going to enjoy his flesh and soul thoroughly. 

When Francis felt his skin burning he wanted to die even more than before. His screams weren't stopping often and all he could do was lay there helplessly. Fighting against a demon like that wasn't going to work at all. Being in so much pain, his body wanted to shut down, but it couldn't. 

Ivan shuddered, the heat of the flames cooking Francis enough to where it was hot for him to keep raping the man. But to the demon the flames felt good. He thrust a few more times before finally cumming, panting while he did so. The demon then pulled out and sat back, licking his lips while he watched Francis be cooked alive. It really made his demonic heart sing. When the human looked good and about half cooked he snapped, dousing the flames. Ivan moved over to the man and pet the human's face, mockingly gentle. "You look to be in such pain...but this is nothing compared to all the torment you put my master through...would you like me to end our suffering?" he purred out, voice dripping with fake sweetness. 

Francis did want to be killed but from all his screaming he couldn't speak anymore. He would rather die than have to put up with any more of this. It was obvious he'd given up and wanted to welcome death. Anything would be better than this torture. 

Ivan could read the man's pained thoughts and purred, giving him a mocking kiss on the temple. "Alright...I will eat you quickly and let you rest~" And he did. Ivan set about devouring the human's charred body, enjoying the taste of half cooked flesh. It didn't take long for him to eat most of Francis organs, waiting till he was almost done before removing the spell on the man. He let the Frenchman finally die like he wanted to, but like with Scotland Ivan caught his soul and brought it to his lips. "Mn~ Two tainted souls in one day...I feel spoiled.." he purred out, licking at the wriggling spirit wisp. "Thank you for the meal~ It was wonderful, da?" Ivan added, chuckling mockingly before he gulped the soul down. The demon's favorite thing about eating human souls was that they took a long while to digest, and were always so lively. They wriggled and fought inside his stomach and the movement made him feel content and sleepy. He also could sense the soul's distress as they were slowly digested to give him energy and strength. All in all, for a pain loving demon eating a human soul was like a delicacy of the highest kind. Ivan yawned a little before cleaning up the mess, repeating what he had done at Scotland's to hide his presence as well as make it appear that Francis randomly up and left. Once that was done he vanished to Arthur's workplace. Moving some documents and money around he made it appear that Scotland and Francis and embezzled the companies money before vanishing without leaving a trace of his or Arthur's involvement.

* * *

><p>~At the same time as Scotland and Francis' reckoning ~<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur shifted on the bed, slowly opening his eyes. He had been dreaming and had woken himself up because of it. Sitting up, he noticed just how sore he was and winced slightly. Glancing down at the bed, he had completely forgotten what he said to Ivan so he wondered where the demon was.<p>

Looking around for the cat, he could not find him anywhere in the room. "Ivan?" He called out, having slipped on a shirt before leaving his room. The cat usually stayed in his room, but he checked downstairs and still didn't find him. Walking around hurt and the pain even spread up to his spine, but he was worried about the cat. Thinking he might be out finding something to eat, he moved to sit down on the couch. Scotland was gone now, but the Englishman had no idea that anything had even happened to the man.

The Englishman really wanted Ivan's company but the other wasn't anywhere to be found. He curled up on the couch, waiting for him to come back.

Sitting around for a while longer before going back upstairs, he picked up the journal he'd left on his nightstand. Staying on his bed since he didn't want to move around too much, he started to read it to pass the time as well as learn about the silent man.

Arthur carefully read through the journal; able to distract himself from any bad thoughts he might have.

The journal seemed to be mainly about Raphael's young life with his grandmother. It seemed that, as a lad, his grandma had taught him the ways of herbs and medicinal potions from nature. Raphael exceeded his family's expectations and excelled at the art, even drawing different nature spirits to him to help strengthen his medicine. Unfortunately the man lost his grandma in an accident not long after he turned 18. She had been his last living relative he knew of so now he was alone. Raphael lived by himself from then on, trying hard to fit in and make a living with his talents with medicine. As more and more people moved to their small village, so did religious men and doctors. When they saw what Raphael was doing they began to spread rumors of his medicine been witchcraft and the work of evil, even if it was just a fabrication.

Arthur just continued to read, wanting to finish all of it since he was curious. For a brief moment he wondered if it was possible for a ghost to continue to write in things even after they were dead. He knew some ghosts could harness up enough power to make a more solid form for themselves, but that never did last for long.

Raphael's story had now taken a darker turn. The once revered and loved man had become an outcast in his own home. Although he lived near the edge of the village, closer to the forest, that didn't spare him from harsh ridicule and torment. People threw stones and sticks at him, along with mud or other forms of filth or trash. Raphael endured this, thinking it must be a trail from heaven. He still continued to do what he could for anyone who came to him with an illness or problem, although it was mainly just the older villagers who actually knew better that still trusted the young man. The journal stopped at one point. The last entry speaking of how Raphael was now fearing for his life, and stories of witch hunts of old being resurrected. Then the next few pages were a bit charred before it continued, although the hand writing had changed, not looking as fluid as before, as if the person writing could barely hold his pen. It spoke of the terrible night after his last enter. Raphael had helped a birthing mother that day, saving her and her baby's lives. But that night...he was dragged from his cabin and beaten harshly, before they carried him into the town square. A few older villagers tried to stop it, but no one could stop the frenzied fanatics. They were being led by the preacher and town doctor. With a unified voice everyone condemned him to the stake and burning. Raphael tried his hardest to get away but it was no use. One man stabbed him in the throat, rendering him unable to speak, while others beat him till most his bones were broken. After this they tied him to a tall stake and began a fire under him. The journal left off for a few pages again, as if the person could not bear to describe the horrors of being burned alive, unable to scream or get away. When the journal resumed the writing had gotten a little better, although not by much. Raphael was once again journaling, but this time it was about his things being given to distant relatives, who had been horrified to discover his fate. Although Raphael did not understand it, he knew that the journal was what he was bound to. Wherever the journal went, so did he.

Arthur kept focused on the journal, getting the urge to go back into the attic but not moving from the bed. By the time he was finished with it, he did go back to the attic, wanting to find the silent man. Ivan wasn't there, but he was too curious to wait around for him. He felt sorry for the silent man, just as he did the children. All of them had had terrible deaths, but he felt less afraid around them now. They were all definitely good people or ghosts rather.

Up in the attic the two children had been playing with a ball. When Arthur came in they hid, but before long they pushed the ball towards him, making it bump into his leg.

Arthur glanced down at the ball that hit his leg, not letting go of the journal. He knew the kids were in there somewhere but he wanted to speak to the silent man. The children were dangerous even if he wanted to try talking with them as well, without being brought into the spirit world.

The children giggled and watched Arthur from the shadows, but didn't get closer. Mainly due to the Raphael showing up then and giving them a warning look. They both hid behind a box then to hide from the silent ghost.

Arthur spotted the silent man and walked over to him. "I read through it all…" He said, but he figured he ghost would already know. "You're kind, I'm sorry that had to happen to you." He paused for a moment, looking down at the journal. "You three don't have to stay in the attic so much… Do you not like the rest of the house?" He wanted the ghosts to at least enjoy themselves a bit more, and he thought the attic must be boring, especially for the children.

Back with Ivan, the Russian bajang had finished all he needed to do so Arthur wouldn't fall under suspicion. Now, with a full belly of human flesh and squirming souls the demon returned home, appearing in Arthur's bedroom before he flopped down on the bed. Ivan was actually a little embarrassed. He had never eaten two humans at once before and his belly felt fat because of it, making the demon feel bloated almost.

The children continued to watch Arthur. When he spoke they giggled and moved towards him, circling around him. "Really?" asked the boy. "We can!?" asked the girl, both seeming excited. The silent man just gave a silent shrug and sigh, his expression saying that he thought Arthur just welcomed hell unto himself. The children could be quite the handfuls.

Arthur studied the expression of the silent man after watching the kids for a moment. "Well…as long as you're not out when any guests are over." He said, though he doubted anyone would come around. Having to sit down after a moment, he found an old chair. "I just think it must be quite boring being stuck in here most of the time…" He said, "I'd like to be able to sleep at night though…" Focusing his attention on the silent man again, he wondered if he had made a bad decision. He didn't realize Ivan was back at the house now, but he wasn't really thinking about him since he doubted he'd have to worry about a demon.

Ivan hummed a little, half asleep now after his two big meals. The demon could sense Arthur in the attic, but it didn't seem that he was in danger so Ivan just left it and stayed on the bed. Up in the attic itself the silent man shrugged a bit with a small smile before shooing the kids away from Arthur. It seemed there was a silent agreement that they would respect the human's wishes.

Arthur set the journal on the chair after moving to stand up. "I'll leave this here. Thank you for letting me read it." He said, smiling slightly. Turning, he headed to the door of the attic and down the stairs. He was still just as sore as before, and moving still hurt. Having been up there with the ghosts, he was now cold and thought he was in need of trousers or at least a blanket. Walking into his room, he jumped a bit when seeing Ivan on his bed. He really hadn't expected the other to be back anytime soon.

Ivan was curled up on the bed dozing, his tail coiled around his body while his wings were folded on his back. The demon had a small satisfied smile on his face, seeming very happy even while asleep. The silent man had followed Arthur down but when he caught sight of the demon the ghost paused before leaving the room, not wanting to be there with a demon that had just eaten two souls.

Arthur didn't want to disturb him so he got a set of pajama pants and went back downstairs. He started trying to cook himself something to eat, ending up with just a simple snack. Sitting down on the couch, he checked the time. He'd slept for a while already so he wasn't very tired anymore. Thinking for a moment, he realized just why Ivan had been gone. I allowed him to kill them, he thought as he tried to stay calm. Looking distressed now, he could only imagine what the angry demon had done to them.

Ivan woke a little while later to the smell of burnt food. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting off the bed and heading to the living room where Arthur was. The demon stowed his wings away so they wouldn't be annoying. When he caught sight of the human Ivan smiled and went over to jump on the couch with him, hugging the man while his tail wagged in happiness.

Arthur had been deep in thought, staring down at his book even if he wasn't reading it. When Ivan hugged him, he flinched in surprise. "You're awake…?" He said, seeming a bit distant because of his thoughts. There was distress somewhere in is features since he was feeling horrible for not thinking things through before he had the demon kill his co-workers. He'd finished his snack but he wasn't hungry anymore even if it hadn't been much.

The demon purred and nuzzled Arthur. "Da~" he replied, giggling a bit. Ivan paused after a minute to look at Arthur, confused. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Arthur said quickly, leaning his head against the demon's shoulder. "I'm just tired..." He didn't want Ivan to try and figure out what was wrong with him, but he doubted he could hide anything from him. Even if he thought he'd had enough sleep, he was actually getting tired again. His body still disagreed with him whenever he moved around.

The demon frowned. "Arthur?...Is this about those two humans I ate?" he asked, worried. Arthur seemed so sad and tired now and it made the demon feel that strange feeling of guilt again.

Arthur quickly shook his head and hid his face against Ivan's chest, holding onto him as well. He hadn't wanted the other to kill them, but he had just been so angry with them at the time that he hadn't stopped himself from allowing the demon to do so. Not wanting to talk about it, he stayed still and silent.

Ivan frowned more before changing into his feeling form. The demon looked up at Arthur with watery sad eyes before giving a small distressed mew. Ivan then put a paw on Arthur's arm, his ears and tail drooping down while the cat sniffled. He had ended up hurting Arthur again.

Arthur looked down at the cat and just moved to pick him up. It was getting dark outside so he figured it was best if he went to bed early. He had work the next day, thought he was wondering how that would go without his boss there. Getting to his bed, he shut off the light before lying down with the cat, pulling the blanket over them.

Ivan mewled softly again before curling up next to Arthur. He felt bad still and just nuzzled the human, feeling that strange un-demon-like urge to cry again. He hated seeing his master upset or sad.

Arthur just held onto him tightly, closing his eyes after a moment. He didn't think the cat needed to be upset since it wasn't his fault, but he had no energy to consult him about it. Slowly falling asleep, he woke up the next morning not to his alarm, but to a phone call. Sleepily getting out of bed, he went over to the phone and answered it. It was his new boss telling him that he didn't need to come in for work that day and that the police might stop by his house to question him. Comprehending it, barely, he thanked him for calling before hanging up and going right back to his bed.

Ivan was still curled up on the bed but he had lifted his head a bit to look over at Arthur while the human answered the phone call. Even if the police came there was no evidence that would convict his master and all the evidence that Ivan had placed would suggest that the two humans had run away with the company's money. Ivan even slipped in a few fake cases of sexual abuse filed towards both men from several employees, all female, so that the suspicion would be taken away from the Englishman completely. When Arthur returned to bed Ivan snuggled close to him, licking the man's cheek.

Arthur had made sure to turn off his alarm so he wouldn't have to wake up again when it went off. Moving his arms around the cat again, he still looked tired even if he had slept a lot. Knowing he probably shouldn't sleep anymore, he tried to keep himself awake by paying attention to the cat. Scratching him behind one of his ears, he snuggled with him a bit as well. He looked happy to see him; not blaming Ivan for the death of the two.

The demon's ears perked a little and his tail swished. His master was still tired but he had smiled, so that made Ivan smile too. The cat began to purr while attacking his owner's face and neck with licks and nuzzles. Ivan went still though and he looked towards the door as the 'ding-dong' sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

Arthur sighed and moved to get off of his bed, bringing the cat with him. Not having time to make himself look presentable, he just went right downstairs. He had to guess that the police were already there to ask him some questions, but he would have rather stayed in his bed for a while longer. Getting to the door, he opened it while trying to look properly awake. It wasn't an act anymore however once he saw WHO was at the door. Eyes widening the Englishman saw someone he honestly thought he would never see again.

* * *

><p>v<p>

w

v

A/N: the secret files- (This was supposed to be up sooner but I have been sick for the last two days. Like bad sick. still am. I feel like death. But dammit if Ms Word STILL won't give me a break!)


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello again. I am still sick as a dog. My head is all clogged and stuffy. Barely able to think with lightheadedness. I can barely get out of bed without getting dizzy so I just have my comp and did this chapter. Lovely partner beta'd it for me too. But that aside. Someone actually figured out who was at the door! I was as happy as I was sad. xD I was hoping it would be a mystery. But oh well. Anyway hope you like this chapter. It does have a bit of a warning to it. Some...incestual implications. Poor Ivan right? Anyway enjoy,da?~

A/N: (edit) Thanks so much for the people who point out mistakes. As I said. I have been sick so I missed several things or they were worded a bit awkward. So I'm really grateful for any advice or help! Special thanks to Kosaji~ When I feel better I will give you a cookie. For now...too sick. Unless you want a germ cookie. Full of virus. Blegh.

v

w

v

* * *

><p>Ivan was snuggled in his master's arms. When the door opened he froze up though, eyes going wide. The person before him appeared human, a reasonably tall blonde haired and blue eyed bespectacled young man, but the Russian could recognize this scent of power anywhere. Ivan started to shiver, wondering where this arch demon could possibly have come from. The new demon even looked familiar, which confused Ivan. But Ivan couldn't think why, since he always avoided arch demons. They were one of the few demons that actually devoured other demons.<p>

Arthur blinked, surprised to see his younger brother there and wondering if he was still sleeping for a moment. "Yo Artie!" Alfred said with a grin. He didn't push his way inside since he felt like he'd knock Arthur over if he did. The human looked like he was about ready to fall asleep or something. "A-Alfred...?" Arthur just stared at him for a moment, not having heard from his younger brother in such a long time. Not since Alfred had just up and disappeared while traveling. Arthur moved to the side to let Alfred in, shutting the door behind him.

Ivan was confused now. How did Arthur know this Arch demon?! The cat thought that he had been the first demon his master had ever met. With a shiver Ivan moved closer to the Englishman, giving a small mew as Alfred slipped by them. Ivan's claws clung to the material of Arthur's sleep shirt, the demon was feeling instinctive fear that came with being near such a strong and well known type of high class demon. But something was nagging in the back of the feline's mind, something important but his fear and confusion were blocking it for the moment.

"Cute cat!" Alfred cooed, leaning close to it for a moment. "Is it usually this afraid of strangers?" Arthur blinked a few more times, knowing now that he wasn't seeing things. "He...hasn't acted this way before." He replied, though didn't seem to care about that at the moment. "Where have you been? I thought you were missing..." At this question Alfred only continued to grin, standing up straight again. "I was just off traveling. Sorry I couldn't contact you." He answered, ruffling the human's already messed up hair.

Ivan continued to cling to Arthur, trying to piece together his thoughts along with their conversation. The cat mewled and buried its face against Arthur, still trembling. He felt helpless for the first time in his life and the demon hated ever second of it. What if this arch demon attacked Arthur? Did Ivan have the confidence to protect the human?

"Oh…" Arthur mumbled, thinking about that for a moment before coming to his senses. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Surprisingly Alfred shook his head to reject the offer, which it wasn't like him at all to decline food so easily. "I actually wanted to talk with you about something." Alfred chuckled out, seeming a bit more serious now. The demon he had gotten his powers from told him that it was best to make a contract with a human. With arch demons, they could gain more power from having a human familiar while roaming Earth. He wasn't aware that the cat was a demon as well, but he didn't doubt that Arthur would help him out. "Really? What is it?" Arthur asked, moving to sit down while still holding onto the cat.

Alfred cleared his throat as he too sat down. "Well, okay, I died in a car crash when I was out traveling around. But! Before you freak out or anything, I'm perfectly fine now. Some weird ass demon thing came to me and offered me a second chance." He started explaining, talking about this as if it was something completely normal. "So, I'm not human anymore." As proof his eyes flashed red for a brief moment. "You were always into that weird stuff so I figured you could help me out. The demon said it was best if I made some kind of contract with a human. But then the dude just disappeared! You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

This was a lot to suddenly take in. Like a dream. Arthur was trying to process the information, actually not finding it too hard with all the stuff that had been happening to him recently. "I…think I can help." He finally replied after a moment, though had to wonder what would happen if he had a contract with two demons. Arthur seemed very distressed after hearing that his brother had died and then been turned into such a creature but he was doing his best to act like he was fine with hearing what Alfred had to say. The loud mouthed American was still his brother, human or demon.

Ivan visibly relaxed as the one, now known to be Alfred-Arthur's younger brother, kept talking. The cat was still a little tense. Alfred had the power of an arch demon, but the mentality of a cub. The demon settled down in his human's lap and watched Alfred, trying to think of a way out of this. True it was possible to have several contracts with different demons, but it was also dangerous. Ivan didn't want Alfred to eat Arthur and himself. Although the feline was certain now, even being weaker than Alfred, he was wiser and had the cleverness of age on his side. Ivan purred a little now, nuzzling against his master while watching Alfred. He wouldn't expose himself just yet, although he would if Alfred threatened Arthur in any way. He would protect his master, with his life if need be.

"Awesome! I knew you'd understand Artie." Alfred exclaimed gratefully, only grinning again. "I haven't been doing this for very long, but from what I've gathered, I should be able to make a contract with you easily if you help me out.~" Arthur wanted to help his brother, but he still didn't know what having two contracts would do. He wasn't sure if he should give away what Ivan was either so he wasn't mentioning the other demon. "I'll do my best…" the Englishman added, glancing down to the cat afterwards as if asking him what to do. He was lightly petting Ivan, but he was doing his best to mainly focus on his brother.

The Russian cat looked up at Arthur. In truth, it was the human's choice and as a demon familiar already under contract, Ivan couldn't really tell him what he could and could not do. But the demon was nervous. He heard that each Arch demon had different rules to their contracts, so the feline had no idea what Alfred's could possibly be. After a minute though he looked back at Alfred and puffed up his fur, moving to push on Arthur to get the man to lean away from his brother. The cat huffed again and flicked its tail at Alfred. Arthur was HIS.

Alfred watched the cat's actions, finding them funny. "Whoa, your cat seems kinda protective. You must really treat it well." He pointed out, having to laugh a bit. The truth was Alfred already knew exactly what he had to do to make a contract. He really just needed his brother's approval, and he had gotten it. Despite how cute the jealous cat was it wasn't getting in the way.

Arthur glanced down at Ivan, trying to relax him by scratching his lower back again. "You think you can set him down for a bit? We should get started~" Arthur heard Alfred ask, the American seeming pretty happy. Arthur glanced down at Ivan for a moment before lightly placing him on the ground. He seemed a bit nervous since he had no idea what would happen, but he still wanted to help his brother.

Alfred didn't seem to care that the cat was watching them and just leaned over to pull a really surprised Arthur into a kiss, biting the human's tongue in the process to draw blood. Arthur was definitely caught off guard being kissed by his own brother, but it seemed the American demon didn't think much about it at all. Much like Ivan's bites, Alfred's hadn't hurt at all so Arthur didn't pull away from him. But in his shocked state Arthur really couldn't do much of anything aside from blush brightly.

Ivan was not happy. Arthur had been scratching him just right...then put him aside. OH hell no. The cat growled, a bit shocked that Alfred would kiss his own brother, but since the kid was now a demon it wasn't all THAT shocking. The cat tried to jump up and get between them. He was still hiding what he was but if Alfred tried to do anything else then Ivan was putting his foot down!...er..paw...paw down.

Choosing to ignore the cat since he didn't want it getting in his way, Alfred just continued. Slipping a hand around to Arthur's back, he pulled the others shirt up a bit and traced a mark on his lower back with one of his nails as the kiss continued. Alfred's appearance was slowing changing, his eyes tinting red and black horns forming from his skull, extending forward toward his forehead while his hair bled black from the roots, slowly overtaking the blonde. His nails had also grown sharper and ears were now pointed. Any other features were kept hidden though. All the while Alfred was still kissing his brother, and soon a dark red mark that seemed much like a decorative pentagram had appeared on Arthur's lower back. Proof of contract. Following instinct now Alfred pushed the cat away and moved over Arthur on the couch.

Being kissed by his brother should have been disgusting. Arthur should have pulled away and punched Alfred. But instead he found himself arching into the American's touch with a soft sound, shocked and confused. This was part of the contract right? He was just helping his brother…not enjoying this at all! Arthur didn't even notice Ivan now, too entranced by his own brother. A sharp burn on the human's lower back made Arthur's breath hitch, the skin burning as the proof of contract took hold. The pain was soon forgotten though as Arthur found himself pushed down onto his back, Alfred laying over him now.

That did it. Ivan yowled. "Get off my master! Now, da?" He snarled, transforming. Ivan was secretly a little intimidated by Alfred's appearance. He couldn't help it; it was instinct to fear arch demons. All demons of lower class felt this way, unless they were an arch demons own familiar, they might become the demons lunch. But right now that didn't matter. Ivan wasn't going to sit by and watch another demon take his Arthur! The Russian snarled, glaring down at the two of them, his tail flicking in annoyance.

Alfred paused, looking back toward the cat to see another demon in its place. Unlike lower level demons, he didn't actually have to listen to the human he made a contract with. The human was more so there for a source of energy. "Eh? Who're you?" He asked lowly, sitting up straight. "I'm in the middle of something important if ya can't tell." It didn't seem to make Alfred happy that he was interrupted, but he didn't make any move to attack this other demon just yet. Underneath him Arthur was laying on his back, flustered and a bit confused. It didn't help his flustered state that his pet/demon-lover was watching him being straddled and kissed by his own brother. The mark on the Englishman's back was warm and it felt nice now, but Arthur couldn't see it.

Ivan snarled again before moving, quickly grabbing Arthur and tugging him from under Alfred. The bajang demon held Arthur close before baring his fangs at Alfred in a grin. "This human is mine. I made a contract with him first. You can feel my energy in his blood if you looked. No doubt you did not, I bet you do not even know how to use your powers, da?" he growled, nuzzling the Englishman's neck. He wasn't happy about the mark gracing Arthur's back now, not one bit. The human was HIS. Ivan felt his instincts howling in protests. He had marked the human as his so Alfred had no right!

Alfred had no idea he was going to have a challenge with another demon, but it seemed he didn't mind at all. "He may be yours, but he's mine too now." He laughed, smiling a bit. "I know enough about my powers to have destroyed many lower class demon like yourself." Alfred's happy tone didn't hide the harshness of the words at all. He wasn't in a particular mood to share.

Arthur stayed pressed against Ivan, blushing darkly now. He felt some sort of hidden conflict between these two starting up that he didn't think he liked.

Ivan smiled more while continuing to hold Arthur close to him. "I found him first...and you may have destroyed others but I doubt you have met one as old as I am...You will find I am not that easy, da?" he purred, nuzzling the human against him again before licking his cheek. Ivan's tail wrapped slowly around Arthur's waist. "Mine." he growled possessively, eyes glowing as he glared at the American arch demon.

"I wouldn't destroy you anyway since Artie seems to like you, but you can't have him all to yourself." Alfred complained, moving to stand up. "You sure are possessive." Alfred added, licking his fangs while grinning. The young demon was still smiling yes, and he allowed his demonic features to disappear but he was still just as strong as he usually was. Somewhere behind his smile he seemed pretty pissed off and got closer to the other side of his brother. Arthur's face flushed, not knowing what to do about these two demons and at a loss for words. Too much was happening at once for him.

Ivan growled lowly at Alfred, unable to help it. Unlike arch demons, bajang's had more animalistic instincts. Arch demons were cruel and powerful, like humans, while many of the lower class were more like very intelligent animals. The taller demon narrowed his eyes before licking Arthur again. "Arthur...if you are really fine with having him here...then I will not stop him...but I will not like him either..." he growled lowly.

Alfred faked sadness as he took hold of Arthur from behind just to piss Ivan off. "Aw, you don't have to like me~" He cooed then laughed. Arthur glanced back at Alfred before looking up at Ivan. "That's fine...I just don't want you two gits fighting." He finally got out, frowning a bit since he would like it better if the two just got along. But somehow, Arthur felt that they would never completely get along.

Ivan growled lowly again before pulling on Arthur's chin to kiss him. The demon wasn't happy about it but if Arthur wished it then he couldn't go against it. Ivan then released Arthur and snarled at Alfred a bit. He really just wanted to attack the arch demon. "Good. Because I will not like you." he agreed with a giggle, eyes cold.

Arthur stood between them with a blush still on his face, a blush that had only gotten brighter after Ivan kissed him. He soon moved away and headed toward the stairs. "I'm…going to go back to bed." He explained quickly before rushing up the steps.

"Okay~" Alfred sing-songed happily, figuring he had made Arthur tired again. He then glanced to Ivan then, wondering about the other demon since he had only been able to really talk to the one who had saved him.

Ivan watched Arthur go, frowning slightly. The Russian still felt like it was his fault Arthur was tired and a bit sad. Although the man had brightened up when Alfred came. The taller demon paused when he felt a gaze on him and looked over at Alfred. "...Da?" he asked, curious as to why the arch demon was staring. Crap was Alfred thinking of eating him? Ivan had no idea how to react. Instinctively he shifted into a more defensive stance. Being stronger and different than normal bajang's most other demons avoided him so he hadn't ever had to really worry about higher classes like Alfred.

"Have you figured out everything about Artie yet?" Alfred finally asked after watching silently for a few moments, curious about how much this other demon knew. The American had no sense for the other's power level but he didn't fear Ivan anyway. "I can tell you a few secrets if you haven't~" He continued, just trying to be nice for now since Arthur didn't want them fighting.

Upstairs Arthur laid down on his bed again, kind of wishing he had his demon cat to snuggle with at the moment. Sighing, he wrapped himself in a blanket and closed his eyes. He could only hope that Alfred and Ivan weren't fighting.

Ivan relaxed, realizing he was being a little silly. This demon hadn't shown any signs of wanting to kill or eat him so he might as well calm down a bit. True, Ivan wasn't happy about sharing, but this arch demon is, or was Arthur's brother, so he had to get along with him at least a little. "I have been concentrating on disposing of his boss and coworker that were raping and hurting him...I have not really had time to get to know his personal interests..." Ivan frowned a little at that. "I know he likes fairy tales and tea, English foods, he also likes animals...especially fluffy ones...But that is about it. I have not been with him long...You are strange for a demon, da?" Ivan added the last bit, because it was true.

"Hey, I'm still new at this. But I was strange to begin with." Alfred huffed with a shrug. "But if you want to know something Artie will really like you for, I can tell you.~" He paused for a moment, seeming to ponder something. "Arthur was being abused by people again huh." His voice was quiet as he said that but he quickly pretended like he had said nothing.

Ivan moved towards Alfred, intrigued now. He wasn't happy to catch the others mutter though and would ensure that no one hurt his master again. "Da? What is it? What does he like?" the demon asked, obviously willing to throw any caution to the wind as long as it applied to pleasing Arthur.

"Well...he hasn't had one in a long time, but he used to love stuffed animal unicorns. I'm sure he still likes them a lot, even if he won't say it. He also really likes collecting old spell and mystery books. Ah!, right, and he has this thing for roses and embroidery. Oh! And he really likes watching mystery movies." Alfred explained, just listing off some of the things he remembered about his brother.

Ivan stared. His eyes widened a little before he started to giggle. The demon covered his mouth to muffle the sound bit it was hard. "H-how..how cute! My master has surprised me a lot so far but those things...he is just adorable, da?" Ivan giggled, smiling at Alfred, although he was still jealous of the other he would tolerate it. "Thank you for telling me...now we should go to bed. Arthur sleeps better when he has someone with him, da?" he giggled again before turning and walking up the stairs, although midway he changed into his cat form. Ivan paused though near the top of the steps. "Are you coming?" he meowed back at Alfred.

Alfred watched Ivan turn back into a cat before moving to slip his shoes and socks off. Pausing, hearing Ivan's question, then laughed. "Sure, sure." He quickly replied and went after the bajang, seeming to like the thought of being able to sleep with his brother. It was like old times really. When Alfred had been a kid he often snuck into his brother's bed for comfort from his fears. Arthur would act huffy and tell him that real men weren't such crybabies, but then tuck Alfred in anyway and sing him to sleep. Despite any harsh words the Englishman had often spoiled Alfred rotten.

Up in the bedroom Arthur had resorted to clinging to one of his pillows since Ivan still wasn't around, but he was only in a light sleep.

Ivan padded into the room before jumping up onto the bed. The cat meowed loud enough to wake Arthur before nuzzling against him, trying to get the human to let go of the pillow so he could take its place.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and let go of the pillow to hold onto Ivan. He briefly hoped the two hadn't gotten into a fight but he was already shutting his eyes again. Alfred soon got into bed behind his brother, getting under the blanket as well and holding onto him. Arthur didn't seem to mind this that all, easily falling back to sleep with the two of them there.

Ivan glanced over Arthur to look at Alfred. "...I suppose...if you make him happy I am alright with sharing..." the demon mumbled, before curling against the human and letting himself fall asleep, purring. If Alfred made his master happy then he was fine with the arch demon being there. Oh...he should probably warn Alfred about the ghosts...aahhh. The cat would do that later.

Alfred smiled at that, happy that the Russian was accepting him a bit for now. Shutting his eyes, Alfred was ready to sleep as well even if he didn't really need to. Comfortable there, it didn't take him long and his grip loosened on Arthur a bit.

Arthur only slept for a couple more hours, not wanting to sleep in too much. Slowly opening his eyes again later, he blinked and looked to the demon cat in his arms.

Ivan was still purring while he slept, his tail curled around one of Arthur's arms. The cat seemed perfectly content to snuggle with his master. But Arthur hadn't woken up on his own. There was a faint change in the room and soon the silent man was there, giving Arthur a questioning look before he pointed behind the human and then at Alfred.

Arthur looked up from the cat to see the silent man there. "Don't worry about him. He's my brother." He answered, smiling at the man a bit. Arthur was trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake the two demons up. Alfred was a light sleeper anyway though so once he heard Arthur talking he opened his eyes. Yawning quietly, the American just hid his face against his brother's neck, wondering why Arthur was awake already. To him it didn't feel like they had slept for long.

The ghost tilted its head then pointed from Ivan to Alfred, obviously asking how Arthur could have a demon brother when he was human. Even if he did not use words, Raphael seemed to be able to communicate rather well. Ivan himself at this time wasn't bothered by the ghost or Arthur's talking. The cat demon was actually still digesting his meal of the two humans from before, their souls still needing time to be absorbed into his body, so Ivan continued to sleep peacefully.

"He was killed, but a demon offered him another chance. This is the first time I've seen him in a while..." Arthur explained. At this seemingly random explanation to no one Alfred finally looked up from Arthur's neck, mumbling at him to go back to sleep. When he spotted another figure in the room however, he stared at it for a moment. Alfred then proceeded to freak the fuck out. "A ghost!" He yelled, pulling the blanket up over his head as he fell off the bed in his flailing. "Make it go away!" he shrieked.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh, not thinking his brother could still be afraid of ghosts. "Don't worry about him...he's just an idiot really." He continued, smiling at the silent man.

The bajang demon did not like that wake up call. He jumped a bit before looking around confused. When Ivan figured out why Alfred was freaking out he just huffed and curled back up, grumbling about trying to digest souls so let him sleep.

The silent man watched Alfred with interest before he smiled, a little bigger than the normal small ones he gave Arthur. The spirit moved around to stand in front of Alfred. Raphael then waved to the arch demon peeking from in the blanket covers before vanishing. A few creaks were heard from the attic stairs and then silence. Apparently even the silent man could be a bit mischievous when he wanted to.

Alfred only freaked out even more than before, shivering as he hid under the covers. "Why are you living with a ghost?!" He questioned loudly, obviously not enjoying the fact that one was around. They scared him so much that he already wanted to run away. Alfred scrambled back up onto the bed clumsily. Grabbing onto Arthur again, he almost hugged him tight enough to hurt him. Arthur could only laugh a bit again, not bothering to calm Alfred down. The American would be fine soon anyway. Lightly petting Ivan, Arthur was trying to get the cat to go back to sleep quickly, despite Alfred's whimpering interference.

Ivan purred from the petting before softly mumbling. "There are two more ghosts, both children...sweet...dreams, da?..." he then dozed again, a smile on his feline features. Is the cat evil? Yes.

Arthur snuggled with the cat again, smiling at what he had said. Alfred was shocked by that and he kept hidden under the blanket while he clung to Arthur. He made a note to himself that he would not be going anywhere in the house without one of them around.

Ivan dreamed of petting a whimpering puppy that resembled Alfred while he slept. It was a cute dream. The demon purred louder before rolling over on his back, exposing his belly to his master's touch. Ivan planned on getting Arthur some unicorn stuffed animals as well as a spell book from a shop that he knew of not far from here. Hopefully that would please his master. Above in the attic there was a giggle. The children had discovered Alfred's fear and were excited by the prospect of a new playmate.

Arthur lightly rubbed the cat's belly, not seeming to mind that Alfred would not let go of him. The arch demon was shivering still since he had heard the giggle up in the attic. There was nothing that frightened him more than ghosts but he was comforted a bit just because he was around Arthur. Arthur was perfectly happy with the both of them there, scratching the cat's stomach softly as he thought about various things. His house had become so lively now. But Arthur couldn't help feeling happy about it. Not that he would admit it out loud.

* * *

><p>v<p>

w

v

A/N: Secret files-(Been so sick. Parent making life difficult. Sometimes I feel like crying. Thank god for the internet.)


	15. Chapter 13

Author person here. Sorry for the like, REALLY late update. I kind of went through some shit. A lot of it. I almost had to go into an inpatient hospital because of my mental health. Luckily I was able to work through the depression and suicide issues in a group therapy place but it was close. Still have a lot of problems too blughh. But, thanks to my very best buddy and THE (I mean THEEEE) best rp partner and friend in the universe. I am still here and alive. I hope you all can forgive my lateness. This chapter wasn't beta'd so if there are any mistakes please point them out. Now. On to business.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters or Hetalia. Wish I did.

Warning: This chapter is a bit graphic in nature. In the gore kinda nature. Ivan takes Alfred hunting. So if you don't like that please stop reading about halfway through. Not for young eyes. (even though I don't think it's THAT bad.) I love you all and let the story begin~

P.s: Every time I try to put Hetalia, the spell check tries to change it to Genitalia...*gigglesnort*

m  
>mm<br>m

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a little while later that Ivan finally woke up. Rolling over to stand and stretch, Ivan felt much better after his nap. The cat then yawned while jumping over Arthur to land on Alfred. He mewled, batting at the arch demon's head with his paws. "Why are you so frightened of harmless little spirits?...You are surprisingly cute,da?" he purred, mocking and complimenting at the same time, but the bajang was also curious since Alfred was so terrified. Ghosts were just harmless spirits.<p>

"Dude, those things are horrible!" Alfred explained, "How do they not scare you?!" He sat up, poking at the cat to get it away from him. Arthur moved to sit as well, grabbing Ivan and pulling him against his chest. "Alfred's always been afraid of horror movies, especially the ones with ghosts in them." Arthur chuckled, kissing the cat demon's head lightly. "He's really afraid of serial killers as well."

The feline wiggled in Arthur's grasp before giggling. "But he is a demon now...The only thing we have to fear are angels, priests, and other demons." Ivan offered, paw reaching up to bat at Arthur's chin. Ivan's collar jangled as he moved. He liked the sound. It reminded him that Arthur loved him enough to give him the collar.

"Angels and priests? Those aren't scary at all." Alfred huffed, still holding onto his human fears. Arthur laughed quietly, watching the cat and his sibling bicker. "He's always been odd." He added at Ivan, getting a look from his demon brother.

"Hey! I'm perfectly normal. You're the one who's into all the weird things." Alfred shot back, crossing his arms. He didn't like that his fears were being so bluntly stated but he looked like he was just pouting about it.

The cat gave a choked meow sound mixed with a purr, obviously laughing. "You have much to learn if you do not fear angels and priests little one...but I suppose it is another of your cute points to be such a clueless child~" Ivan purred out mockingly, paws reaching up to bat more at Arthur's chin and neck. The feline's tail was swishing and he was enjoying being held by Arthur.

"I'm not cute. And I'm not clueless!" Alfred said with a frown before poking at the cat's lower back. "You're the one who's a fluffy cat." Arthur rubbed the feline's sides before just holding onto him again. Looking back at Alfred for a moment, he seemed a bit amused by the two. He wasn't the happiest that his brother had been turned into a demon, but at least Alfred was alive.

Ivan shivered at the poke, automatically raising his tail and hind legs, just asking for a scratching. Ivan mewled and kneaded with his fore paws "I happen to be a big fluffy cat that my master loves,da?" he purred, ears twitching. Ivan himself was similar to Alfred. He had once been human too, but that had been long long ago.

Arthur scratched Ivan's lower back again, thinking it was funny how much the cat liked that. "That's true…but he loves me too!" Alfred said, unable to turn into any animals himself. He didn't think he needed that to keep his brother's attention.

Arthur was currently thinking about his situation as he watched the cat. There were two demons with him now and he felt safe enough, but there seemed to be something bothering him. But the Englishman was having trouble putting his finger on it.

Ivan kneaded more with his paws, giving happy sounds while his lower back was scratched and pet. His ears perked up though and he looked up at Arthur. "Master? You seem distressed. What is wrong?" the cat asked, able to sense Arthur's emotions. Ivan hoped it wasn't something serious.

"Hm? It's nothing." Arthur said, instantly looking happier and back to normal. He had been letting himself think too much, but he didn't want to say anything to either of the two demons about what he was thinking. "Would you like a treat?" Arthur then asked the cat, trying to distract him. Alfred had been studying his brother's expression but said nothing about it. "Do I get a 'treat' too~?"Alfred then asked, wanting something different from what he expected Arthur would get the cat.

Ivan perked up, ignoring Alfred because Arthur had said the magic words. "DA!" he cried, struggling out of the human's lap to bound off the bed and run out the door, his meowing could be heard throughout the house. He was getting a treat! Yay and yay more! The bajang mewled and rolled around a bit while waiting for Arthur. Why was the human moving so slow!? There were treats to be had!

Unable to help laughing at the Russian feline's excitement, Arthur stood up with Alfred and went to go downstairs to where the treats were. Gabbing one for the cat, he looked down at the excited demon. This time he just put it in Ivan's mouth before petting him. Standing straight he shuddered, suddenly feeling Alfred near him. The boy moved like a shadow now!  
>"Can I have my treat now too~?" Alfred could be heard asking, voice a whisper, as he got close to Arthur.<p>

Ivan gladly took the treat and laid down with it, gnawing and sucking it a little. It tasted delicious. The demon mewled happily while he devoured it, eyes watching them curiously but he was too occupied with his treat to pay attention to what Alfred was saying. Since he was sharing Arthur now he couldn't technically stop Alfred from getting treats from the human anyway...although if Alfred tried eating any of Ivan's kitty treats the feline would attack him. These delicious things were his alone!

Alfred wasn't fond of normal food, which he had figured out when he had tried to eat a burger. Wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist, he just pulled the human close without waiting for him to answer. Arthur ended up blushing again, but he supposed he could let Alfred have something as well. The arch demon kissed him again, obviously liking it when he got to despite Arthur's obvious mixed feelings about it. Biting at Arthur's lip, Alfred drew blood and lapped some of it up. He was usually very hungry, but for now he was able to control himself.

Finishing his treat, Ivan was now cleaning his whiskers while licking his paws. After he got all the crumbs the cat looked up and saw them. He had to fight the urge to scratch Alfred, for just the fact that they were kissing. But then the demon smelled the blood and figured that Alfred was feeding and decided to let it be. He even found that seeing the two brothers kissing didn't bother him after a moment. Strangely it looked kind of natural. Maybe this was why people kept molesting and harming his master, Arthur was irresistible.

Arthur himself didn't know how to feel being kissed by his brother again. He was torn between yelling and calling the American a perverted wanker and just begging for more. It was strange, but Alfred seemed to like it quite a bit so Arthur would swallow his feelings and let it be. And Alfred didn't stop the kiss for a while, enjoying the taste of his brother's sweet yet strong blood. Wanting to keep himself from drinking too much, Alfred eventually had to pull back. He was still not sure when the right time to stop was though. Normally Alfred killed everyone else he tried to feed off of so he had never really tried to limit himself. After the kiss ended Arthur tried to hide his blush and went to pick up Ivan. He felt lightheaded but didn't think much of it.

The cat had been watching them and noticed Alfred's worry. He understood it himself. When he had first become a demon he also had to carefully learn to control his hunger. It wasn't an easy thing to do. Ivan purred as Arthur picked him up but frowned when he felt the man shaking slightly. The human probably didn't notice that he was even feeling that weak but Ivan did. Glancing over at Alfred again, the feline then nudged Arthur.

"Arthur...can you hand me to Alfred. I want to speak with him alone..." Ivan asked, needing to discuss something important with the arch demon.

Arthur looked confused but agreed to hand Ivan over. "I think I'm just going to sit down…" Arthur then stated, noticing that he was suddenly tired of standing. Even though Arthur was curious to know what Ivan wanted to talk to Alfred about, he was going to give them privacy. As his brother left the kitchen Alfred held onto the cat, unsure what Ivan could possibly want to speak with him about. "What is it?" He finally asked, seeming completely clueless and curious.

But Alfred had to wait. Ivan waited till Arthur was out of earshot before looking up at the other demon. "You are not used to feeding." he stated. It was not a question, for the bajang already knew the answer. "I suppose up till now you have fed mostly, or just on blood...and I assume you have sucked all of your victims dry?" he asked then, paws kneading a bit into Alfred's arm while his tail swished.

Alfred looked down at the cat, nodding a bit to what he was saying. He really didn't know how to feed any other way, not even knowing how to get souls yet. "I didn't mean to kill anyone, but it's kind of hard to hold back." He admitted, wondering if he had drunk too much of Arthur's blood.

Arthur sat down in the living room, unable to hear them. He was feeling dizzy as he did.

Taking a moment from their conversation, the cat glanced towards where Arthur was before jumping out of Alfred's arms. "Hold that thought for a minute,da?" Ivan said softly. He changed and walked over to the fridge before pulling out some milk and leftovers of the fish and chips he had made before. The demon placed some of the fish in the microwave before taking it and a glass of milk to Arthur. "Eat and drink. You need to regain your strength." was all he said before returning to Alfred. "I understand what you are going through. I went through the same when I was first turned...as for feeding. As an arch demon you eat many things. Bajang's are similar since we eat almost the same as you...Example. You can drink blood, which is a simple way. But it will not feed you enough. I assume you have noticed that even after draining someone, you get hungry again soon enough and need more?" Ivan leaned back, his tail flicking side to side as he spoke. It was strange for the bajang to be teaching another the ways of living as a demon, but since it was for Arthur's health, along with Alfred's future, he deemed it necessary to teach the other demon about how to live with his new body.

Taking the food gratefully, Arthur only nodding a bit. He started to eat while the two talked. Finishing the food didn't take long and then he just set everything down. Sighing quietly, Arthur leaned back on the couch, eventually moving to lay down even if he had just slept not long ago. Why was he so exhausted now? The poor man didn't understand.

Alfred listened to Ivan attentively, thinking it was strange that the demon seemed okay with teaching him something. "I usually have to go after more than one person." Alfred admitted, "What are the other ways?" He was actually really curious since he didn't know much about being a demon yet.

Ivan turned back to look at Arthur. "Hmm...the best way would be to show you..." he replied thoughtfully in a soft tone. With a little sigh be moved and grabbed a spare blanket from the closet. Ivan went over to Arthur and draped it over him before kissing his cheek. "Master...is it alright that I go out with Alfred for a bit to feed?" he asked. Unlike Alfred he needed permission to go eat. But with it he could show Alfred how to properly eat, otherwise the arch demon might kill Arthur by accident and neither of the demons would like that.

Arthur held onto the blanket tightly, looking up at Ivan. "I don't mind…" He said, blushing a bit. He was actually kind of tired again, not aware of how much blood his brother had taken from him. Wondering what to do while the two were gone, he thought about taking a nice relaxing bath. Alfred was kind of excited that he got to go out with another demon since he figured it was best if he learnt how to feed correctly. He put his shoes back on so he could go outside, looking back to the two.

The Russian nodded, licking his master's cheek and nuzzling him before standing. He turned to Alfred and smiled. "Come along then." he said before snapping his fingers to materialize clothes. They were the simple sweater and pants, along with the pink scarf. The demon's attributes also vanished, although as before his fangs stayed, and his fingernails were still a bit pointed and dark purple, as if painted. "We have to go find some food." With that he headed for the front door, opting to walk instead of using magic since Alfred would not know how to follow him. "The first thing I must teach you is how to hunt properly." Ivan said with a small smile once they were out of the house.

As an arch demon Alfred normally wouldn't follow a lower class. But he made an exception this time and Alfred just tailed Ivan like a child that was about to get candy from their parent. "Awesome~ Let's get started." He laughed, grinning again. Soon walking ahead of Ivan, he wondered who they could feed off of tonight. Alfred liked to restrict himself to bad people since it made him feel like a hero when he got rid of them.

Arthur had watched them go before sitting up again. Bringing the blanket with him, he headed upstairs and into his room. He neatly folded the blanket before putting it on his bed and went to start the bath. Picking out clothes to wear, he got undressed and tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper. Just setting out the clean clothes on his bed, he went back into the bathroom to check on the water. A bath would help him feel better right?

Ivan couldn't stop the giggle. It was more and more obvious that Alfred was just a cub. "Come now young one, do not be too hasty. To find good prey you need to open your senses...Follow me." Ivan led Alfred along until they were in the more slumish part of the city, where the red light district and whore housing could be found. Many dark alleys and sketchy hotels abounded around them. "Here is some of the most prime hunting grounds. If ever you are in need of a full meal these sorts of places are the best.." The bajang turned to Alfred. "Now...I want you to close your eyes and try to concentrate...feel with your power and smell with your nose. People who have black hearts tend to smell almost sickly sweet and their souls feel corrupt and jagged. If you stretch out your power you will be able to feel some...once you feel one I want you to describe them to me." Ivan smiled, watching the other. It felt kind of good to couch a young cub. He himself had to figure all of this on his own, aside from the few times he had met other bajang's and swapped stories and techniques. As for the people around, there were at least two prime pieces of prey nearby. They even seemed together so Ivan could catch a small bite too if he wanted.

Alfred stayed near Ivan like a good boy, curious about the area since he hadn't been around this city for more than a couple days. Calming himself down a bit, he tried to listen to Ivan's orders. Closing his eyes, Alfred then tried to pick apart the humans that were around them. He had gotten a bit better at this since he had to search for bad people all the time so it wasn't too hard for him to find someone. "There's two close by. The one that interests me the most...he's a drug dealer and a gang member. I can smell blood that's not his own on him so he just recently killed someone. He smells nice~" He explained, getting hungry. "Those kinds of people are trash. How do I kill him correctly?" Alfred seemed fine with looking to Ivan for advice since the other was there to help him. He didn't like it when people were more experienced than him so he wanted to bring up his skills any way possible.

At this time back at the house Arthur turned off the water in his bath and sunk down into it. He had added a nice oil that smelled like vanilla. It was supposed to help smooth his skin and he really liked it. The Englishman's mind wandered to his demons as he looked at the water. "Bloody gits….What do they even see in me?" he wondered. Arthur knew he was old and a bit bossy. For now though he opted to just enjoy his bath.

The Russian smiled wide and big, a little impressed. "Da. You found them. Good job~" he chuckled and ruffled Alfred's hair in a rare show of affection before turning from him to head towards where the humans were. He stopped outside the dance club they were at. "We are in luck. They seem to have their own private room. Aside from the young pole dancer we can easily block off the room and take care of them in there. First off...we go inside. Then there are two options...we can assume the persona of strippers and go into their room as if we are going to service them...or we can use the shadows to sneak in and take them by surprise. Either way is fine and I will let you choose. Once we are inside then I will continue showing you what to do. Easy,da?" Ivan smiled, showing his fangs. Even though he had not long ago devoured two humans and their souls he couldn't help wanting a little snack. With the scent of blood, death, sin, and sex all around he couldn't help the slight hunger he felt. It was instinct.

Alfred fixed his hair and grinned a bit again. "Let's sneak in with the shadows~" He said, wanting to act like some kind of military man on a mission. There were plenty of bad people around but he couldn't eat them all so their current targets were fine. He headed over to the building, already knowing well how to sneak into places. It was easiest for him to surprise his targets because he could manipulate any darkness around them and hide himself perfectly. He still wasn't the best at using his powers, but he was getting used to it.

The demons both stayed in the shadows until they slipped into the men's private room. Ivan then appeared behind them and smiled, watching the pole dancer for a moment. She was actually quite talented, and very pretty for a human. Ivan could tell she was underage though. It was sad that humans forced other humans to such harsh condition that they needed to sell themselves to survive. The demon just shrugged it off though and waved at the girl, catching her attention. "The boss is looking for you~" he lied, using a spell layered within his words to make her believe them without a doubt. The girl squeaked and slide down the pole before scampering out of the room, terrified for her job. Ivan watched her leave and followed to close and lock the door. He then turned to Alfred, ignoring the two confused humans. "And that is an easy way to get rid of innocent bystanders. A quick mesmerizing spell within your voice can make them believe even the most obvious of lies...although be warned. Such techniques do not work on anything but young humans and weak demons." While Ivan spoke the two men got up and glared at the newcomers, both pulling out their guns. "Who th' ell are you?" growled a rather thuggish looking man dressed like a wanna-be mobster. Ivan could smell death on him so he knew the man had killed before, but it did not faze the demon.

"Alright~" Alfred replied, keeping that in mind. He had actually tried that before but he needed practice with it. He looked to the other humans then, keeping a grin on his face. The guns didn't scare him at all; in fact it just made him more energetic because he thought of it as a thrill. He didn't bother answering the humans and looked to Ivan again. "So, wanna show me what to do?" He asked, ready to feed from the human he had pointed out to the other demon. Obviously anxious, he kept his eyes on Ivan for now, ignoring the humans.

The older demon nodded before snapping his fingers, a glow ran up the walls of the room before vanishing. "First you always place up a barrier so that the prey does not escape. Second." Ivan then snapped again, another glow going up although this one having a slight red tinge. "You place a sound spell. This room is reasonably sound proofed already but a human can scream pretty loud when being eaten so it is always good to be cautious,da?" he giggled. Both the men were confused but also afraid. Who were these strange men and why did they seem so...dangerous. The man that Ivan had designated his target gave a loud gulp before shooting at the demon. Ivan dodged with a blur before flicking the gun away with his tail. He had begun to transform into his demonic form.

Alfred paid close attention to what the other was doing. "Got it~" He said, "Is eating them more filling?" Even if the humans were getting fearful, he was still just talking to Ivan normally. His target was almost too afraid to pull the trigger on his gun but he was still holding onto it tightly. He was getting a bit closer, really wanting to eat.

Ivan giggled while shoving his human down, hard enough that the man knocked his head and was stunned. "Da. It is best if you remove the clothing, for it is really hard to get it out of your teeth, and the taste is foul. Now..the best way to do that...is to shred it." he did this with a flourish of his claws, shredding the clothing from his prey, not caring for the other's scream of pain as the claws sliced his skin as well. "The best way to enjoy your meal is to make sure they do not move too much. Otherwise it makes a big mess and the cleanup is that much harder. You can do it however you want, but the easiest way is this." Ivan then did this by breaking his human's legs and arms, all the while smiling at Alfred. He was completely ignoring the other human and everything Ivan said was said as if he was commenting on the weather. The human he was going to eat screamed so loud his voice cracked as his limbs were broken beyond use.

Following his 'mentor's' example, Alfred grabbed the other human when he tried to escape. "Ah, okay." He replied, seeming fairly happy. The human was trying to get away from him but it wasn't happening. He was screaming out for help upon seeing what was happening to his friend. "Then we just eat them? Kinda reminds me of zombies minus the virus." He pointed out, his mind just wandering.

The Russian chuckled at that a little before shaking his head and continuing. "Not just yet...first I think we need to go over what is the best way to eat them. As a demon, you should know that the living taste far better than the dead. What is best to do is start with the soft inner organs, that way the human does not bleed to death too quickly. You can actually almost all of their insides before they finally die if they are resilient enough. Then, when they finally die, you will notice a strange prescience around the body about a minute after their heart and brain shut down. Incase your hand in energy and grab that presence, tugging it from the body before it has a chance to fade and escape. That is the true meal that we seek. It is the thing that all demons love to eat, human souls. For now though...let us dig in and enjoy our meal. Once you catch his soul I will tell you how to eat it." Ivan said nonchalantly before making his clothes vanish and crouching beside the crippled man. He did this because, even with magic, blood was a bitch to get out of clothes. Ivan then flexed his claws and sliced open his human's stomach with a cross like pattern, using practiced skill to not harm any of the organs inside, making it so the human hardly bled at all. The monstrous demon then began to gorge himself, moaning at the delicious taste of living meat and blood with each mouthful. Ivan wasn't sure if Alfred would be okay with just suddenly eating the human, since the first time Ivan had actually ever fully supped a man was when he had been a demon for a while, and it had scared him to do it. But once he had started he couldn't stop, the flesh calling to his instincts and making him take that first bite. Since then the bajang had become addicted.

Alfred was watching Ivan carefully before the American almost expertly broke the man's leg that he was holding onto. He listened closely, examining the other demon's tactics. Once the human next to him had fallen, he stomped on the man's other leg to break it as well. There seemed to be a dark gleam in Alfred's eyes as he moved over the human prey. The room seemed to be getting darker and the shadows were seeping into the floor, moving toward the man he was ready to try eating. His demonic features started forming and he immobilized the human under him. There was some dark aura around him that made it seem like he would completely enjoy what he was about to do. The human's clothing was ripped off by the oncoming darkness before he stuck his hand right into the man's stomach.

Ivan watched from where he was eating his own human. The one that the bajang eat from had long since lost the ability to scream, having probably yelled so loud he ripped his vocal cords. Now all that echoed through the room was Alfred's prey. But secretly Ivan was trembling. Arch demons were powerful and dangerous, this just showed that more. Ivan couldn't help shuddering, knowing that it could have been him under the other's hungry gaze. Even if he knew he could probably outsmart Alfred, the other's power was nothing to laugh at. Ivan also couldn't help notice how much Alfred was enjoying this. For someone who was just turned demon, it actually shocked the bajang. But since a demon only turned humans who were worthy to be demons he figured he shouldn't be too shocked. Arch demons were the smartest and cruelest of demons. Not to mention the strongest next to the dukes. Ivan ended up watching Alfred eat while he just absentmindedly ate his own prey.

Alfred was eating greedily now, as if he had done it before. It didn't even take long for him to finish and the human died. He was extremely violent with his tactics and had captured the others soul before shoving it into his mouth. Standing up, the room slowly started going back to normal. His demonic features started going away as well. "That was fun~" He stated, snapping his fingers to catch the body on fire. Darkness had formed under the body and made it seem like nothing had ever burned to ashes in the room. Soon there was no trace of anything he'd done and the blood that had been on his body had somehow disappeared along with the body. "Being full for once feels nice." He said, basically talking to himself until looking over to Ivan. "Should we leave now?"

By this point Ivan had finished his own human too, although he let the soul go because he had already eaten two souls recently and wasn't hungry enough for another one. He soon disposed of his own mess before watching Alfred warily. The arch demon was definitely powerful and dangerous. "Da...You did well for your first time.." he said, standing and brushing off his body before his clothes reappeared again. "We cannot leave just yet...I believe we should have a talk now about eating...You are an arch demon, as such you would need to eat more food than even me. As a demon you take sustenance in three ways. Which you know by now...The ways are: Blood, Flesh, and then Souls. But there is a difference between just the size of our appetites...What our kinds eat is..different...Do you know what I am talking about?" he asked, doubting it. If the other had been an arch demon for only a short while, and had not even known how to eat a human properly, then it was most certain that he didn't know the rest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What's the difference?" Alfred asked, seeming curious. This had been the first whole meal he had in a while, but he knew he could still eat more if he wanted to. "Aren't all humans the same?" He really didn't understand how what they ate could be different in any way and he definitely didn't know he could eat other demons as well. Arthur was still asleep on the couch even if he had gotten plenty of sleep that day. He usually had no time for his hobbies so he only really had books around and not anything else he liked to do. Sleeping just seemed to be the best option at the moment.

Frowning a little before sighing and moving over to Alfred, Ivan seemed to be still in teach mode. Once in front of Alfred the bajang seemed to almost tremble. "I want you close your eyes...and do not open them till I tell you..." his voice was normal even if Ivan was a little scared. But he doubted Alfred would believe him about this unless Ivan showed the arch demon properly.

"Okay." Alfred agreed, shutting his eyes as if thinking they were playing a game. He was curious to know what the Russian was going to do but he wouldn't open his eyes until he was told to. Seeming kind of excited, Alfred did his best to wait.

Ivan waited till the other's eyes were closed for a few moments before he raised his own hand to his lips. Sharp fangs bit into his fingers before he pressed them against Alfred's lips. "Open your mouth a little." he ordered, before pushing the bleeding digits inside. The bajang shivered from the feeling. "This...is the difference.." he got out, forcing down any anxiety he had. Ivan flushed a little, thinking this felt strange. Alfred couldn't see what he was tasting with his eyes closed, but he would probably taste the difference between human and demon blood, even if he didn't recognize it.

Alfred did as he was told, and seemed delighted by the taste of the blood. "Mm…it's good, is this your blood?" He asked lowly, grabbing onto the other demons wrist for a moment. He hadn't opened his eyes yet since the other hadn't told him to. "Does this mean I like eating other demons too?" The American suckled on Ivan's fingers, loving how the warm blood flowed over his tongue. It felt hotter than human blood, and a bit fizzier. Power crackling within the bajang's blood no doubt.

Ivan shivered, shocked to find that he couldn't even move his wrist an inch when the other grabbed it. "D-da...Arch demons like to eat other demons as well as humans..I am not certain which they prefer though..." he replied. It felt weird to have another licking and sucking on his own blood. It was something Ivan had never experienced before. It felt kind of good, while at the same time was terrifying. He supposed this is similar to what some of his own prey had felt. Arthur's brother was an interesting demon and Ivan found that Alfred was very hard to read. Ivan just couldn't tell what the American arch demon was thinking most of the time and it bothered him greatly. He then briefly wondered how Arthur was doing without him and hoped his master had recovered from the amount of blood he had lost.

After a couple moments of sucking Ivan's blood, Alfred finally released him. "Well, that's cool. I should go find some demons later.~" He said cheerfully, turning to leave the room. Alfred was good on food for now and he wanted to get back to the house to bother his brother. It had been a while since he had annoyed the Englishman. Heading on home with Ivan not far behind, Alfred felt pretty content. Now he just had to learn how to use spells and magic properly right? And his super demon strength. The arch demon wondered if Ivan would be willing to teach him those things too….

* * *

><p>Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next couple of days. Cheers~<p> 


End file.
